


Fighting Fire With Fire

by hybridposie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Death, F/F, F/M, Fire, Heartbreak, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 69,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybridposie/pseuds/hybridposie
Summary: Penelope is a firefighter and Josie is a paramedic, what more to do you need to know?





	1. Welcome to 61

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many stories up that I need to finish and I will, I promise but I'm proud of this one. Let me know what story of mine is your favorite and I will post that one next.

Fighting fires and saving people from burning buildings is what Josette Laughlin older brother, Andrew did. It something that he encouraged a lot of others to consider doing. But he didn’t think in a million years that it would end up being the thing to take everything away from him. In 2016, about three years ago from today’s current date, Andrew Laughlin’s life was taken from him in the matter of minutes because of one simple call that he took. A call in which was supposed to save a little boy from a burning building but instead, took the lives of both of them. 

Josie never imagined losing her big brother like that. It was the hardest experience that she has ever had to go through. It has been the hardest three years since that day but she has made it to the point in her life where she isn’t worried about what her brother would’ve done or how he did it. She is worried about how she’s going to fit in where she is now. In front of the firehouse that her brother used to reside. A duffle bag over her shoulder and the snow beneath her feet. 

Station 61. This used to be her brother’s first home because he was here all the time and Josie never really saw the place which is sad considering she’s lived in Vancouver her entire life and she’s like to believe that her and her brother were close while he was still alive. Josie made a promise to herself that she would want to make sure she lived right by her brother’s name so she decided to come back and work for the very place he worked. VFD. Vancouver Fire Department but she knew she wasn’t made out for fighting fires like her brother did so she’s going to save lives differently than how her brother did things. 

As Josie walked into the lounge of the firehouse — there were a bunch of people all playing cards and laughing around. “You’re such a fucking cheat, Park!” Milton Greasley, or MG as he likes to be called stood up in frustration. “There’s not a chance in hell you got a fold like that. It’s impossible to get that so many times in a row,” he added as he pointed towards the counter. 

Josie stood by the door frame clinging on to her bag strap and watched them for a second. “You’re so petty,” a raven haired boy snickered as he slammed some cards down on a table. “Seriously, Greasely, sit down. You’re creating a draft and it’s already negative thirty degrees out,” he added. 

“I want to know how the hell you did it, there’s not a chance in hell you gotta run like that without cheating, Park. So show us how you made it work,” MG ordered. 

“MG, chill out dude,” Landon Kirby stated. 

Josie didn’t know what to think of the situation when she was called out. “You’re new,” A woman by the name of Penelope Park started and that’s when everyone’s heads turned to see what she was talking about and they all landed on Josie — who cleared her throat awkwardly. “You can’t just walk into a firehouse like this you know, it’s considered trespassing without being invited in,” she added as she stood to her feet and walked over to her. 

Josie swallowed. “Uh, is it through?” Josie questioned and that’s when Penelope’s arms went over her chest. “Firehouses are open to the public, it’s what it’s for. If someone needs our help then we have our doors open,” she stated as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder. 

Penelope raised an eyebrow. “Our help?” Penelope questioned. She doesn’t know who this girl is but she couldn’t help but laugh at her. “Look, I don’t know who you are but I’m going to have to ask you to leave,” she added. 

Josie chuckled and nodded before holding out her hand towards Penelope — Penelope glared down at it. “I’m Josette Laughlin but you guys can call me Josie,” she introduced. “I’m the new paramedic here at 61,” she said and that’s when Penelope’s face dropped slightly and she reached out and shook her hand. “I am sorry if I just barged in like that but I’m going to be living her part time so I’d thought I make it work,” she added. 

“Wait, Laughlin as in—,” Landon started. 

“Drew,” MG stated as he walked over and shook Josie’s hand. “You’re Drew’s kid sister — I honestly thought you were fake. He always talked about you but you never came around so we thought it was making you up,” he laughed. “I’m Milton Greasley but you can call me MG,” he said. MG packed away. “I see you’ve met Penelope, we call her Peez,” he said slapping her shoulder. “Then you have Landon, we call him Bird Boy,” he stared. 

“Please for the love of god, just call me Landon or Kirby,” Landon said and Josie laughed and nodded her head. 

“There’s Rafael Waithe, Ethan Fell, Hope Mikaelson, Jedidah Park, and last but not least Kaleb Sloan, but he’s not that important,” MG said. 

“Bro I heard that,” Kaleb exclaimed which made MG shrug. 

“Ms. Laughlin,” Josie heard and that’s when she turned and she met eyes with Alaric Saltzman, chief of firehouse 61. “I see you met everyone,” he stated. 

Josie cleared her throat. “Yes, sir,” 

“Mikaelson,” Alaric said and motioned her with his fingers to come over, Hope rolled her eyes and stood up from the couch and walked over. Alaric put her arm over Hope’s shoulder. “Josette, this is your riding partner, Hope Mikaelson. I assume you two can be civil without each other?” He questioned and both girls nodded their heads.

“Yes sir,” Hope and Josie said in sync. 

He smiled softly. “Good, Hope, show her around,” Alaric said. “As for everyone else, be civil towards her. I can’t have someone has good as Ms. Laughlin over her be driven away because of your lame ass pranks, understood?” He called out and everyone agreed. “Park, my office,” he said and that’s when Jed and Penelope stood up. “Jedidiah Park,” he corrected himself. And that’s when Jed stood up and Penelope and everyone else made some comments and he just pointed his middle finger towards everyone as he walked away with Alaric. 

Hope put her hand on Josie’s shoulder. “Here, why don’t I show you to your space,” she said and Josie nodded her head as they walked away from the chaos. “What happened back there with Peez, her trying to show you the door without really getting to know about you — don’t let it be the first impression you have of her. She’s a great person — just has a hard time letting people in since Drew died,” she said. 

“She knew my brother?” I questioned. 

Hope nodded. “This your bed,” she said as she pointed to the small single in the middle of the sleeping corridor. “Drew and Peez, they were partners I guess you can say. Always worked together and fought fire with Fire I guess. I don’t know, I always thought that she had a thing for him but they were never like that — she always said it was a brother and sister relationship,” Hope explained as I set my bag on the bed and looked around at the small desk and everything that came with the cubicle. “It’s like a family here, you’re going to fit in perfectly,” she said smiling. 

“So —,” Josie stood nodding her head. “Which bed was my brother’s?” She asked and Hope smiled softly. 

Hope smiled. “You’re sleeping in it,” she said and that’s what Josie was hoping for. She wants to feel as close to her brother has she can. “The people who came after Drew didn’t really stick until we had Landon come in. Everyone ended up finding a liking in him because he reminds them of Drew.” Hope explained as she and Josie sat down on the bed. “Your brother was an incredible man, and I’m sorry for what happened,” she said softly. 

She smiled sadly. “Thank you. He was a great brother, was really there when I needed him. Especially without my dad in the picture. He was that fatherly figure I needed,” Josie said. “How long have you been here?” Josie asked her. 

“Four years,” Hope stated. “Yeah. My dad is the fire chief commander for the city of Vancouver so he wanted me to be apart of the fire department somehow but I didn’t really like the idea of putting out a fire so I decided to become a paramedic,” she stated. “But I love it so I wouldn’t change anything for the world. It’s really a dream come true,” 

“If you don’t mind me asking — if Landon took my brother’s spot then how am I here? Why did you guys need another paramedic? What happened to your last partner?” Josie asked and Hope sighed deeply and looked down at the ground and as she was about to speak. The alarm went off. 

** _“Engine 51, Truck 3, Ambulance 23, Multi-Vehicle accident,” _ **a robotic voice came through. 

“Well, chit chat will have to wait,” she said hitting Josie’s shoulder. “Let’s go young grasshopper,” she said as she stood and started to run. Josie quickly got changed into her paramedic gear and then pretty much tripped on her way out but Hope was in the passenger seat. “I don’t drive,” she said and that’s when Josie quickly rushed to the driver’s side and hoped in. She wasn’t expecting to drive. As the truck and Engine exit first — Josie catches a glance of Penelope. She doesn’t know what it is, but something’s off. 

As soon as they rolled up to the accident — Josie couldn’t believe what she saw. Josie jumped down from the driver’s seat and looked up at the accident. There were two cars, one was hanging off the bridge and the other is right behind it. The roof of the car hanging off the bridge was pretty much bent in from something falling on it. Josie’s eyes were widened. “Holy shit—,” Josie exclaimed. Hope called her name and she turned and then quickly walked over to her and helped her get the gurney out of the back of the truck. 

“There’s two people in the car hanging off, both conscious and then the driver of the other car is not responsive and reeks of alcohol,” Landon explained to Penelope as she exits the truck and puts her helmet on. “We’re going to have to get that first car removed first or they both are going down,” he added as his helmet is placed on his head. 

Penelope looked into the car and saw the driver unconscious. “Sir, can you hear me?” She tries to shaky the door open but it’s not budging. “Rafael! Gets me the claws! MIKAELSON! LAUGHLIN! We’re going to need a paramedic on stand by.” She yelled and Josie and Hope gather what they need and then rush over. Penelope walked over to the other car and leaned into the window. “How are you guys doing in there?” Penelope asked the couple. 

“I think I’ve had better days,” the wife stated. 

Penelope chuckled. “Well we are going to get your out of there, my name is Penelope what’s your name?” 

“Julie and this is my husband Matt,” she said, chuckling and then the car started to tip. They both started to freak the fuck out. “Ok. Please get us out of here!!” She cried.

“KALEB!! CLAWS!!!” Penelope yelled. Penelope turned back to the couple and she noticed something wrong with the husband. “Matt? Matt can you hear me?” And he didn’t respond. “Matt?” And then she looked more into the car and noticed that something that plunged into his abdomen. “HOPE! JOSIE!” Penelope screamed and Hope is busy trying to get the other guy but Josie hears and rushed over. “He’s got something in stomach, he’s not responding,” 

Josie squeezed into the spot Penelope is in reached her hand into the car and put it to his neck. There is a pulse but it’s weak. “We need to get him out of there,” Josie said as she peeked her head into the car to see the injury. “It looks like the axle of the car was plunged into him—,” Josie looked around at the car and then Penelope walked away for a second to get the claws and Josie walked over to the back of the car and opened the back door with ease. She smirked and looked around before stepping into the car. 

“JOSIE!” Josie felt the car starts to move and she gripped the seats. She knew she was going to hear about this but she needs to apply pressure to the wound. “Fuck, SOMEONE GET THIS CAR OUT OF THE WAY!” Penelope yelled as Josie tried to move more. “LAUGHLIN GET OUT OF THERE NOW!!!” she yelled but Josie didn’t listen. 

“Hi, I’m Josie. I’m a paramedic for the VFD.” Josie introduced herself. “I’m going to be straight with you. Your husband is bleeding out right now I need you to help me out, can you move your hands?” She nodded her head. “I need you to take your scarf off your neck and give it to me,” Josie said and then she reached over the console and felt the car move. “Okay, it’s okay. Can I see it?” Julie handed Josie the scarf and Josie leaned over into the driver’s seat wrapped the scarf around the wound. And that’s when the car starts dipping. Josie’s hand falls on the dashboard. “Okay. Okay,” and then she heard some cracking noise and then the car bursts into flames at the front and then she felt the car standing up straight. “Okay! Okay!” Josie yelled. 

“Okay!!! We’re clear!” Penelope yelled. 

Josie leaned back on the backseat, closing her eyes and then exits the car. Penelope and everyone else puts out the fire and get everyone out of the car. Julie thanked Josie and Josie smiled because Julie’s husband is going to make it. As Josie is walking over to the ambulance, she gets pushed up against the side of it. “WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU???” Hope yelled and Josie looked at her shocked. “YOU COULD’VE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED!” She yelled next and Josie stared at her with a pout. “I am the senior paramedic in this house, Laughlin so what I say goes and we will not have another stunt like that again or I swear to god I will get your ass kicked out and your license revoked!” She yelled next. Josie didn’t know what to say. “Do you understand me?” She screamed. 

“Yeah,” Josie whispered and that’s when Hope took a deep breath in and released before walking away. Josie looked completely scared by what just happened. She doesn’t know by Hope just screamed at her like that. 

Josie looked up and Penelope stood in front of her. “What you did was fucking stupid and careless,” she said. “Look, I lost your brother due to a stupid decision —,” she stated. “I am not going to lose another Laughlin,” she added and Josie nodded her head. “As for Hope, don’t read too much into it — she lost her last partner to a situation similar to what you just did — she was just scared,” she explained and Josie nodded her head again. “But besides you being fucking stupid — nice job, and welcome to 61,” and Penelope gave her a wink before walking away. Josie couldn’t help but have a huge smile on her face.

* * *

Josie hasn’t spoken to Hope since the incident happened. She didn’t want to upset her more than she already did but it’s almost the end of their shift and Josie needs to make sure they are okay before the next one so she walks over to Hope who is sitting at their lounge room table. Josie awkwardly shoved her hands in her vest pocket before looking around to see if anyone is looking before she sits herself down across the table from Hope. Hope sipped her tea and continued to read her magazine. “I’m sorry,” Josie said as she leaned in her seat. “But I became a paramedic because I want to save lives, Hope and that man was dying and I had to do—,” and Hope just closed her magazine and then slammed it in the table before standing up and leaving. 

Josie sighed deeply before she leaned back in her chair, leaning her head on her hand. “Don’t read too much into it—,” Josie looked up and saw Ethan Fell, a fellow firefighter standing above her. “She’s cold to everyone who doesn’t do what she says,” he added before he sat in the chair next to her. “I’m Ethan, we didn’t get to properly meet,” he held his hand out in which Josie shook it with a small smile. “You wouldn’t happen to be in baseball, would you?” He asked. 

Josie smiled. “I don’t hate it — but obviously I have to make sure you’re not a Cubs fan,” she said laughing. 

“Oh of course not,” he chuckled with a bright smile. “You’re not a Braves fan,” he added with a serious expression. Josie couldn’t help but chuckle. She knows he’s trying to flirt with her and she is pretty sure it’s a taunting thing they do at the firehouse so she decided to play along. “Would you like to come to a baseball game with me?” He asked. “Like on a date?” He asked Josie. 

Josie smiled softly. “Can I ask you a question?” She asked him and he smiled and nodded his head. “Are you gay?” 

“Gay? Me no,” he said laughing. 

“Well I am,” Josie said and that’s when the smile on Ethan’s face wiped off. “But thanks for asking,” she added sweetly and She could hear the laughter from the others in the firehouse including Hope who isn’t even talking to her. Ethan sighed deeply and stood up from the chair and walked away. She couldn’t help but be impressed with herself. 

Penelope walked in with a newspaper and noticed everyone laughter and making fun of Ethan. “Why are you guys so cheerful and laughing hysterically?” She asked as she hit the back of Landon’s head with the newspaper. 

“Fell just got turned down by the new girl,” Kaleb laughed. 

Ethan rolled his eyes. “How was I supposed to know she wasn’t into guys?? She doesn’t give off gay!” He exclaimed and that’s when Penelope lifted her head. “Yeah, and now the only person who has a chance with her is Hope and Penelope,” he added as she slouched in his chair. 

“I’m not into girls,” Hope said. “But Penelope definitely has the upper hand over me any day considering she’s gorgeous and that she’s actually into girls too,” she added as she sipped her tea. Penelope glared over at Josie who is standing up and putting her phone to her ear with a smile. 

_ “Hi baby,” _Penelope sees her say — of course she has a girlfriend, she’s beautiful. “I think it’s fair to say that she isn’t exactly available,” Penelope mentioned. 

“What makes you say that?” Landon asked. 

Penelope stood up. “She just answered the phone saying, “hey baby,” so needless to say, she’s taken —,” and with a grunt she pushed her chair out. “Kirby come with me, if you wanna be on squad, I wanna show you my ways,” and that’s when Landon rolled his eyes and stood up from his chair. 

Penelope and Landon walk out of the house and into the garage and he runs up to her. “You think she’s good? Josie?” He asked Penelope seriously. 

“I think she’s stupidly brave and that will get her into trouble some days but other than that, she knows what she’s doing. I just hope she knows that Hope has been through a lot of shit and that she can’t just consider her own feelings and that she needs to understand she has her team to think about too — I told you that when you came,” she said. 

Landon nodded his head. “Oh I know that it’s just — what she did today, at that car accident, it’s kind of what Zach—,” 

“I know, Kirby,” she said as she turned towards him. “And I know this little crush you have on Hope is going to make you so protective over her and her feelings but what happens with Josie and Hope is between them. Hope is the head paramedic and Josie knows that, so she will listen to her from now on.” She said softly. “Focus on truck and we will be okay from now on, alright?” She said. 

Landon nodded and he went to talk more but a voice beat him to it. “Excuse me?” Landon and I turned towards the voice and there stood an Asian looking girl with tight skinny jeans, a leather jacket and heels and she had something in her hand. She kind of reminds Penelope of herself. “I’m looking for Josie Laughlin,” she said and that’s when Penelope raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m her Lieutenant,” Penelope stepped forward. “Can I ask who you are?” She asked next. 

The lady stepped forward, holding her hand out. “I’m Annie,” she introduced. “Josie’s fiancé,” she said and that’s when Landon’s eyes popped out its sockets. Fiancé? Penelope did not expect that to happen. Penelope shook her hand. “I brought you guys cookies, I own a bakery a few miles away from her and with it being her first day I just thought I bring something for everyone she’s working with,” 

“Okay,” Penelope chuckled lightly. “I’m Penelope and that’s Kirby,” she introduced. Annie shook Landon’s hand and gave him a smile. “She’s inside probably in the common area,” she said. 

“Yeah, I just talked to her on the phone and told her that I was dropping something off,” Annie said.

“Annie,” Annie looked off to her left and Josie was walking over towards her with a big smile. “I didn’t think you were that close,” she added as she met her lips for a sweet kiss. Landon’s eyes widened and he awkwardly turned his head and looked away. Penelope couldn’t help but show a small smile. She’s never met anyone else that is this public about their sexuality. Every girl she’s been with has been so scared to show who she really is. “I see you met Lieutenant Park and Landon,” she said. 

“I thought his name was Kirby?” Annie questioned — Penelope’s eyes fell onto the arm that was around Josie’s waist. Why is it bothering her so much? 

“Landon Kirby,” Landon said smiling. “They like to call me Bird boy here because of something that happened when I first got here, which I’m sure Josie will learn later and will tell you later but I prefer Landon or Kirby,” he said and Annie chuckled and agreed. “Well, Peez and I have to get some training done but it was nice to meet you, Annie and hopefully we will see you more,” Landon said as he grabbed Penelope’s shoulders. Annie nodded. 

“Lieutenant?” Josie called putting and Penelope looked at her. “Is it okay if I go for a small walk with her?” She asked and Penelope took a moment to answer. She just stared at them and didn’t say anything. “It will be only like fifteen minutes or so, it’s just with the new schedule and stuff we won’t have much alone time,” she added. 

Penelope nodded. “Keep a radio on,” she said and Josie nodded her head as she motioned the radio around her torso already and Penelope gave her a smile. “Don’t be late for lunch, Landon can cook,” she added. 

“I won’t,” Josie smiled and then Annie handed the box of cookies off to Landon and he glanced down at them before Penelope and him both looked as Josie and Annie walked away, hand in hand, laughing. 

“They seem so in love,” Landon said as Penelope couldn’t keep her eyes off of them. “And you look jealous,” he added. 

Penelope took her eyes away from them and looked over at Landon with her mouth opened slightly. “What? Why would I be jealous?” Penelope cleared her throat awkwardly. 

“Because she’s gay,” Landon mentioned. “And she’s gay and you tend to gay panic over cute gay girls,” he said. 

Penelope rolled her eyes. “Whatever,” she muttered. 

* * *

Annie and Josie walked the cold roads of Vancouver as Annie’s hand gripped Josie’s and her other hand gripped her arm, walking side by side. “How’s your shift been?” Annie asked and Josie let out a laugh. “That bad?” 

“It’s been better,” Josie responded. 

“What happened?” Annie asked, leaning her chin on Josie’s shoulder. “Everyone seems nice there,” she whispered. 

“We went to a call today, a multi-vehicle accident—,” Josie started to explain. “And one of the victims was inside a car that was hanging off a bridge, and he was bleeding out and I needed to get in there and save him so I did-,” Josie said. 

Annie nodded her head. “That explains a lot. It’s your job,” Annie said and Josie nodded. “But there’s more to the story,” she added and Josie took a deep breath in and released. 

“My partner, Hope. She didn’t exactly take the stunt that I did very well,” Josie said softly. “Apparently she lost her last partner to a similar situation that we went through this morning,” she said. 

Annie nodded her head. “Well you’re strong,” she said smiling. Josie looked down at her fiance before she leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the lips. “You know, your Lieutenant, Penelope Park? She’s pretty cute,” she mentioned. 

Josie chuckled. “She’s okay,” she added. “And apparently she had a thing for Drew,” 

Annie huffed a laugh. “Everyone had a thing for him,” Annie joke which made Josie laugh slightly. “I had to be the one to admit it, baby but even me, a girl not remotely into guys will admit that your brother was a very handsome man,” she said giggling. Drew was a handsome man. “You and your brother had a very strong gene pool,” she added. 

Josie nodded. “Yeah, whatever,” she whispered. 

“Speaking of gene pool, have you spoken to Alaric?” Annie asked her fiance, even though she knows Josie doesn’t really like to talk about it. Josie shook her head. “You know you’re going to have to have to talk to him at some point right? You said you asked to be put at 61 because you wanted to get to know him,” Annie stated. 

“It’s not that easy, Annie,” Josie stated. “He doesn’t even know I exist and I intend to keep it that way,” she added. 

Annie nodded. “What about your sister?” Josie found out a couple months after her brother passed away her relationship to Alaric Saltzman, Josie never knew who her biological dad was and never really wanted to know because she always thought he left her mom but that wasn’t the case. Alaric doesn’t even know Josie is his daughter and he has another daughter, Elizabeth with his first and only wife - Alaric slept with Josie’s mom once and then Josie was there unexpectedly. “I’m sure she would love to know who you were, having a sister is amazing,” she reminded her. 

“Your sister hates me,” Josie commented with a pout. 

“She doesn’t hate you, baby. She just needs to warm up to you a little bit. We got engaged pretty quickly and you’re not exactly my type if you remember,” she kissed Josie’s cheek softly before Josie took a deep breath in and stopped walking before she turned towards Annie. “What?” 

“Do you think I made the right choice? Coming here and working with 61?” she asked curiously. “Because I’ve only been here for four hours and I’m already regretting my decision,” she said next. 

Annie leaned forward and put her hands on her fiance’s face and smiled. “You wanted to become a paramedic and save lives just like your brother did, Jo. And that exactly what you did and you’re doing so continue it,” she said sweetly and that made Josie’s heart flutter. 

“How the hell did I get so fucking lucky with you?” Josie asked before attacking her face with kisses which made Annie chuckle before their lips met in a heated kiss. But before it could go any further. 

** _“Ambulance 23, male with respiratory injuries,”_ ** and that’s when Josie sighed deeply and gave Annie another kiss before she ran in the direction of the firehouse without saying another word. As Josie was running up the driveway, Hope was getting into the passenger side. Josie is beginning to wonder if her old partner drove and that’s why Hope never drives but Josie didn’t question that out loud. She just quickly jumped into the driver’s seat. 

“Where were you?” Hope asked. 

Josie put her seatbelt on and then put the car in drive. “And all the sudden she does care,” Josie bit back and that made Hope rolls her eyes and she turned the lights and sirens on. 

* * *

With her first shift almost done — Josie decided she wanted to make some new friends so she walked over to Landon Kirby who was currently eating a bowl of cereal at 6 o’clock in the morning. She got more sleep than she was expecting because it hasn’t been a busy night. “Hey, Landon,” Josie greeted him as she sat down next to him. 

“Hey, Laughlin, what’s up?” Landon questioned with a bunch of cereal in his mouth. “You made it through your first shift without a scratch or anything — that’s says a lot actually. My first shift was brutal. I’m surprised they didn’t pull any pranks on you like they did me,” he added chuckling. 

Josie smiled softly and sighed deeply. “Right,” she laughed. “Uh, can I ask you a question? About Hope? Have you two known each other long?” She asked him. 

“Two years,” Landon said with a smile. “I came about a year after your brother’s accident and I was the only one who would stand up to the tricks that Penelope and everyone else would pull on me — Penelope was impressed so she asked me to stay on board and Hope and I don’t really talk much — I just don’t think she likes me,” he said sadly. 

Josie chuckled. “I don’t think Hope likes a lot of people,” Josie whispered softly and Landon chuckled and nodded. “But there has to be a reason behind that right? Why she doesn’t trust people very much?” Josie questioned. 

Landon nodded. “Zach, her partner before you was the first person she opened her heart to since she broke up with her high school sweetheart, Roman. Roman and Hope were toxic and Roman continued to come by and pretty much stalked her and stuff and Zach was there to help with that — he was a cop before he was a firefighter,” he explained. 

“How did he die?” Josie asked. 

Landon swallowed his cereal. “It was a simple house fire call, but the dispatcher didn’t really know the full extent of the fire and it turned out that a car was involved as well as an electrical pole and Zach didn’t listen to Hope when she told him that if he went into that car that it would explode and it did and he ended up burning to death—,” Landon explained and Josie felt her heartache for Hope. “Hope and Zach had just gotten into a relationship the day before,” he added and that made Josie feel even worse. 

Josie nodded her head and looked down towards the table. “If she is so hostile and seem so out of it when she’s with you is because she blames herself for his death, Josie.” He said sadly. “It wasn’t her fault but there’s nothing anyone can say or do that will change her mind otherwise,” he added and Josie totally understood that. 

“Laughlin!” Josie heard and she turned towards the voice and saw Alaric and Penelope standing near each other with Hope on the other side. “My office,” Alaric said and that’s when Josie’s eyes squinted slightly but she stood up and walked over towards Alaric’s office and when she walked in, she closed the door behind her. Alaric sat down at his desk, Penelope stood leaning against the front of it and Hope was seated on the couch across the room. “Sit,” Alaric said. 

Josie adjusted her radio on her shoulder before sitting herself down on the couch next to Hope. She doesn’t know what is going on but being asked to come into Chief’s office can never be a good thing, right? “I want to ask you about the car accident this morning,” Alaric said as he interlaced his fingers in front of his face. “Can you explain to me what happened?” He asked her next. 

Josie glared at Hope who wasn’t even looking at her and then over at Penelope, who gives her a soft smile. “Uh, Hope and I arrived on the scene and we went attended the first victim who was the man in the car behind the one that was hanging off the bridge when Lieutenant Park called Hope and I over but Hope was busy with the other male so I went over and attended her,” I explained. “And he was bleeding out after being stabbed with the axle from the car and I had to get in there and stop the bleeding so I did,” 

“Without instructions from your Lieutenant?” Alaric questioned and that’s when Josie’s jaw tightened. “It’s a simple question, Laughlin. Did you go into that car without being instructed by your lieutenant or Mikaelson?” He asked in a stern voice and Josie sighed deeply. 

“Yes sir,” Josie responded. 

“I don’t know what you expected when you came here, Laughlin considering you requested to be in this specific firehouse — which I’m sure has something to do with Andrew but I do things different around here,” Alaric said seriously and Josie nodded. “Park and Mikaelson have been on the job longer than you and have seen things that you in your right mind will probably not see for a long time so they know what they are doing,” he explained. 

“I know sir,” Josie responded. 

Alaric nodded. “Then next time, wait until they give you the okay to go into anything like that — you could’ve died,” 

“And he could’ve,” Josie fought back and Alaric glared at her. “With all due respect sir — my family all have something to do with the fire department or the police department and you’re right, I haven’t lived through anything but I’ve heard stories and I’ve seen the impact they’ve had on my mom, my brother and my dad—,” step dad. “But us Laughlin’s, we don’t give up or run away at the sign of trouble and you two can try to push me away,” she motioned towards Hope and Penelope. “But I’m not going anywhere,” she added as she stood to her feet. 

Hope chuckled. “You need to—,” 

“My brother gave his own life to this job,” Josie said. “My big brother, the only guy I’ve ever loved is gone because of this job and at first — I hated the idea of the fire department, I blamed you guys for his death, I really did and it took everything I had in me to come and work for you guys but I did it because I want to continue on my brother’s legacy and save people’s lives because I couldn’t save his,” she added. 

Alaric nodded his head. “We know,” he said. 

“So you can be mad and your ego can be hurt by what I did,” Josie to Penelope and Hope. “For not obeying your orders which didn’t come quick enough because he would’ve died if I didn’t get in there — but I will repeat this over and over again, what happened today, I would do it again in a heartbeat because that woman still has her husband, and I wish I still had my brother,” she added. 

The room fell silent and they didn’t have anything else to say but Alaric let his hands fall to his desk. “You’ve got a big heart on you, Laughlin,” Alaric said. “Welcome to 61,” he said and that’s when Josie gave him a nod before looking at Hope and Penelope, rolling her eyes and then leaving the office after Alaric said she could go. 

“She’s going to get herself killed,” Penelope whispered. 

“She’s a damn good paramedic already, Penelope,” Alaric mentioned and he continued to stare at where Josie left. “I see you and Hope in her,” he added. 

Hope shook her head. “I’m not going to let that girl get hurt on the job,” she said as she stood up. “Maybe 61 isn’t the right fit for her, Chief, today was a slow day but—,” 

“She’s not Zach, Hope,” Alaric said and Hope let out a breath of air — crossing her arms over her chest. “She is smart and sophisticated — she knows what she’s doing and her brother was a part of this family which makes her a part of it too,” he added as he handed Penelope paperwork. “And the wife from the car? Is a reporter with Vancouver Times, she wants to write a column on the firehouse and their heroic paramedic that saved her husband’s life. So I’d say her first day is going great,” he added. 

Penelope and Hope exited his office. “Something’s off about her, Pen,” Hope said as they looked into the commons room where Josie resumed her seat next to Landon. “I don’t know what it is but there’s something that’s not right about her,” 

“I get you loss Zach, Hope,” Penelope started. “But you can’t let his death dictate how you’re going to spend the rest of your life — it’s not fair to him and it’s not fair to you either,” she said as she glared over at her. Hope’s jaw tightened. “And I will continue to say this — Zach’s death, was not and will never be your fault,” she added and then she leaned over and kissed Hope’s cheek and 

* * *

Once Josie was leaving the firehouse after her first 24 hour shift — she looked at the walk that led to the exit and it was pictures of the entire firehouse and the people inside of it. She noticed automatically a picture of her brother with Penelope. He was smiling widely and so was she but she had her lips on his cheek as she smiled against it. Josie doesn’t know what happened the day that her brother died but she knows that Penelope was there. Josie looked towards the exit and saw Penelope walking over towards her car — she didn’t know what came over her but she quickly exited the firehouse. “Penelope!” Josie yelled. 

Penelope stopped as she opened the door to her jeep and looked as the brunette rushed over to her. She put her bag into the back seat as Josie stopped in front of the car. “What can I help you with, Laughlin?” Penelope asked, annoyed at the fact that Josie didn’t call her Lieutenant. “The shift is over which means I’m not longer your boss,” she added. 

“Did he suffer?” Josie asked and Penelope squinted her eyes at her. “Drew,” she clarified and Penelope let out a sigh. “Please, Penelope. I’ve spent the last three years worried and sad about what happened to him when I don’t even know the full story and I know you were there when it happened so please, tell me, did he suffer?” She asked. 

Penelope stared at her and didn’t say anything. She doesn’t like talking about that day. It was a very difficult experience for her to go through but she also stand there and sees a loss firefighter’s little sister worried and wondering about how her brother died. No one told her. “Get in,” Penelope said as she sat in the driver’s seat. Josie didn’t hesitate. She opened the passenger side door and sat down. “Have you ever been to Bennie?” Penelope asked and Josie shook her head. “Well here we go,” and she drove off. 

* * *


	2. You're Not A Cosmic Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope & Josie talk - Penelope listens to a voicemail that makes her regret everything, every time she listens to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter @hybridposie for updates and stuff.

Penelope smiled. “Thanks, Kim,” Penelope thanked the waitress as she placed a pot of coffee in front of them. Josie looked around the small cafe and she can’t believe she’s never been here before. “So — is Drew the reason why you decided to become a paramedic?” Penelope asked. 

Josie thanked her as she poured her a cup of coffee. “Uh, mostly,” she said as she sipped the coffee black. “My mom was a police officer and she was in the army so protecting and saving people is another reason,” Josie explained. “What about you? Why did you become one?” She asked. 

“Uh, my parents died in a fire when I was seven and I don’t know, I’ve always been so grateful for the Fire Department that I decided I wanted to become apart of it,” Penelope explained. “My aunt Rose, the one that raised me and my brother after our parents died wasn’t too happy about it,” 

“Jedidiah is your brother?” Josie questioned. 

“Jed,” Penelope said and she nodded her head. “Yes, my big brother and pretty much the only family that I have left. He has a wife and twin boys but she doesn’t really like me that much for a specific reason and as much as my brother loves her, he doesn’t want to force her to be around me if she doesn’t want to,” she explained slightly. 

Josie wiped her lips. “Why doesn’t she like you?” 

“It’s a long story,” Penelope said. “But basically I dated her younger brother, Brandon from high school until maybe last year or maybe a little less than a year ago and we broke up for a specific reason— had nothing to do with him being a bad guy or anything but it just wasn’t working,” she said. 

“Bad timing?” Josie questioned. 

Penelope sighed and she looked her in her eyes. “I don’t know I’m afraid to tell you — I’m just not so used to the reality of the situation myself,” she said and Josie waited for her to continue. “I finally came to terms with myself about me being gay,” Penelope said and Josie smiled softly and nodded. “I’m not ashamed anymore obviously but when I was in high school and college, I pushed it off and I dated Brandon to cover it up but I did really love him,” 

“There’s nothing wrong with being gay, Penelope,” Josie said and Penelope nodded her head. “I’ve been out since I was thirteen,” Josie added. 

“Damn,” Penelope chuckled. “How long have you and Annie been together?” She asked next. 

“A year and a half, been engaged for six months,” Josie said. “We went to high school together and she was the popular one and I was the nerd — I never expected a girl like her would ever be into me to be honest. But she came onto me first so there’s a first for everything,” 

Penelope laughed. “Why is it so hard to believe?” Penelope asked her and Josie looked up at her with a confused expression. “I’m just saying, you’re not exactly ugly,” Penelope added before she cleared her throat awkwardly and drank her coffee. Josie smiled softly at that. “I mean, you’re not exactly my type per say but you’re cute,” she corrected herself but it made it sound worse. “I mean—,” 

“I get it,” Josie cut her off which made Penelope clear her throat awkwardly. “Don’t go into a gay panic,” she added. 

Penelope blushed. “Why does everyone say I go into a gay panic?” she whispered to herself. Josie couldn’t help but smile at the girl in front of her. Penelope doesn’t seem to be confident in herself and Josie wanted to change that for her somehow. She doesn’t know how but she will figure it out. “Uh….., about your brother,” she said, changing the subject. “He was a great guy. Incredible man and was dedicated to his work. Spent most of his time at the firehouse and when he wasn’t there, he was here with me,” Penelope said looking around the diner. No wonder this place is special for her. “I loved your brother,” Penelope said and she looked Josie in her eyes. 

“I can tell,” Josie responded with a smile. 

“He was my best friend,” she added, looking down at her coffee. “And the day of the accident was the worst day of my entire career — hell, it was probably the worst day of my life,” she said truthfully. Josie nodded her head. “I hate myself for that day, Josie. I wish there was something more I could do but—,” 

“Don’t blame yourself, Penelope,” Josie said, cutting her off. “I wasn’t as close to my brother as I wish I was. Never really saw him and that’s probably because of his dedication to being a firefighter —,” she said and Peneope nodded. “I hated him for his dedication to the job but I couldn’t be mad at him because he was doing stuff he loved,” She added. 

“He didn’t listen to me when I told him the roof was going to collapse,” Penelope explained. “The fire was closing in on us and the roof just caved in — like I expected it to. I don’t even know how I managed to get out alive,” she laughed. 

“I know for a fact that my brother wouldn’t have let you walk into that building and that he would do it in a fucking heartbeat,” Josie whispered and Penelope looked her in the eyes and Josie never really saw how green her eyes were until they were filled with tears. “Because that’s the type of guy he was and he died a hero,” Josie added carefully. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t save him,” she said. 

Josie shook my head and laughed. “You are not expected to save everyone, Penelope,” Josie said smiling. “I never expected that from anyone that my brother worked with or who he worked for and if someone expects you to be some type of superwoman — they honestly don’t know you well at all then,” Josie added. 

A tear falls from Penelope’s eye. “And you do? We just met, Josie,” she reminded me. 

“Yeah but from everything you just said and the way you speak so highly of Drew —,” Josie paused. “I have a feeling that I know the kind of person you are just from all of what you have given me,” she said. 

Penelope didn’t say anything for a moment and she continued to let a few beats pass before she smiled softly. “Are you sure you’re not single?” She asked and that’s when a big smile appeared on Josie’s face she squinted her nose. Penelope found that the most adorable thing ever. “No, I’m just kidding, Annie — she seems nice and I’m happy for you,” she said. 

Josie smiled. “Thank you,” she whispered. “What about you? Do you have anyone?” 

Penelope chuckled, shutting her lips tightly as she shook her head. “Nope,” she said popping the “p.” “Needless to say, I’m not exactly the dating the type — after what happened with Brandon, things just kind of changed for me,” she explained. 

Josie nodded her head. “You don’t have to explain yourself,” Josie said nicely. “I completely understand. I’m the exact same way — well I was the exact same way,” she added as she sipped her coffee. “What I’m trying to say is that not everyone is the relationship type. Drew wasn’t or at least I thought he wasn’t,” 

“He wasn’t,” Penelope chuckled. “The guy slept around so much that it got annoying,” she added which made Josie laugh. There was something about Josie’s laugh that made Penelope swoon. “But he was a great guy, treated girls with respect and I don’t know. There was something about that just made him different from every other guy I’ve met.” Penelope said. 

Josie smiled and nodded. “I loved my brother but he and I didn’t have a lot in common really and with him always being off at work, we never hung out much either.” Josie explained. 

Penelope stared into her brown eyes. “You guys have different eye colors,” she said and Josie was surprised that she noticed that. No one has noticed that before. Drew had blue eyes like their mother and Josie got the brown eyes from her father, Alaric Saltzman. 

“We have different dads,” Josie said softly and that statement stunned Penelope. “Not a lot of people know that because my birth dad was never in my life and Stephan, Drew’s biological dad and my mom’s first husband, he was really there for me even if my mom and him weren’t together,” she added. 

Penelope nodded. “You do look like him though - I can see it in your facial features,” she added. Josie smiled and nodded her head. “Have you ever wanted to meet your dad? Or been curious about him?” she asked next as she sipped her coffee. 

Josie shrugged. “When I was younger, I didn’t really know the difference between Drew and I - I always thought, you know, Stephan is my dad, I call him dad and everything,” she said and Penelope nodded her head. It amazes her how interested she is in Josie’s story. She was so close to Drew that it just makes sense for her to be close to his baby sister. “But when I turned eighteen and my mom told me that Stephan wasn’t my biological dad - I was upset and angry and I haven’t really spoken to my mom fully since then, she lied to me you know? It hurts,” Josie explained. 

“I think she was just doing it to protect you,” Penelope said and Josie nodded her head. “Because she loves you and she wanted the best for you,” she added. 

“Yeah, she didn’t want me looking for my dad because she said he was a lost cause and that I’m better off not knowing who the guy is.” Josie said. “But I didn’t listen,” Josie giggled which made Penelope smile. “And I found him,” Josie whispered next. 

“Yeah?” Penelope questioned and Josie nodded her head. “And what is he like?” 

Josie looked up at Penelope with a saddened expression and that worried Penelope. “He seems great,” Josie said with a crack in her voice. “And it turns out that I have an older sister too,” she added. 

“I’m sensing a but,” Penelope whispered. 

“He doesn’t know that I exist, and he looked right at me and it’s like he didn’t even remember his own kid and it hurt, you know,” Josie whispered. 

Penelope stared at her for a second and she doesn’t know what happened or what changed in Josie’s facial features or expression but she saw it and that’s when her mouth fell into a frown. Drew wasn’t the reason why Josie was at 61, well maybe it’s one of the reasons but the main reason is something else. Penelope sat back in her seat as a single tear falls from Josie’s eye. “Alaric’s your dad, isn’t he?” Penelope asked and that’s when Josie swallowed hard. “That’s why you’re here at 61, to get to know your dad, isn’t it?” she added next. 

Josie shrugged. “It doesn’t matter, he doesn’t know or care that I exist,” Josie said. 

“He don’t know that he cares, Laughlin,” Penelope said. “Yes, he doesn’t know that you exist but that’s it, right? He can’t care about something if he doesn’t know it’s there,” she added. 

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” Josie wiped underneath her eyes. “I’m not so sure I want to tell him who I am anymore,” Josie said strongly as she played with her coffee cup. 

“And Lizzie?” Penelope questioned. 

Josie glanced up at her. “You know who she is?” 

Penelope nodded. “I’ve met her several times - always used to come to the firehouse when she was living her in the states, very nice girl.” Penelope said. “And she’s always talked about what would have been if she had a sister and she does, so,” she carried out. 

“I don’t know,” Josie mumbled. 

“I know that no one is going to replace your brother, Josette,” Penelope said and Josie looked up into her green eyes. “But having a sibling, it’s-it’s amazing,” she said. “I love my brother but I sometimes wish I had a sister instead because there are things a girl can tell her sister and she can’t tell her brother,” 

“Lizzie lives in London, right?” Josie asked and Penelope nodded her head. “So what’s the point of getting to know my sister if she isn’t here all the time? All I have now is my fiancé and my mom, and my mom and I don’t even talk,” she added sadly as she glared into her coffee cup, hoping it magically refills. 

Penelope noticed so she grabbed the coffee and poured her some more. Josie gave her a smile and thanked her before taking a sip of it. “Why don’t you talk to Alaric?” Penelope asked. 

“My mom and I —,” Josie started. “We share the same name, she’s Josette Laughlin as well as I. But she goes by Jo and I go by Josie,” she said. Penelope knew exactly where this was going. “If Alaric didn’t recognize my name — then that makes he didn’t care about my mom when he slept with her. What makes you think he’ll care about a cosmic mistake?” 

“You’re not a cosmic mistake, Josette,” Penelope said. 

“Please don’t call me that,” she whispered. Penelope sighed deeply and sadly. “I’m sorry. I just —,” Josie sniffed as another tear falls down her face. “I just wish Drew was here you know? He would know how to handle everything going on and he would be there by my side throughout everything —,” she shut her eyes. 

Penelope nodded before looking down at the table. “I am really sorry—,” 

“Um...I think I should go,” Josie cried softly as she reached into her bag and pulled out her wallet. Penelope was going to stop her. “I really appreciate you telling me about my brother, Lieutenant and I’ll see you next shift,” she added as she put a five on the table and then gathered her things. 

“You don’t have to go-,” Penelope said. 

Josie stood up from the booth and nodded her head. “I do, uh, Annie’s probably wondering where I am. I’m sorry for this — I didn’t mean to put you in an uncomfortable situation, it won’t happen again,” 

“Josie,” Penelope said. 

“Bye, Lieutenant,” she said and then she turned on her heels and head out of the cafe. Penelope let out a sigh as she watched Josie walk down the sidewalk back towards the city. It’s below freezing and she’s walking. Should she go after her? Or should she let her be? Penelope walked as Josie’s figure disappeared into the sky before she closed her eyes and shook her head in disbelief. 

* * *

Josie made it back to the firehouse and got her car before she headed back to the apartment she shares with her fiancé. She doesn’t know why but it was really comfortable talking to Penelope. Maybe it’s because she was close to her brother but it scared Josie because letting people in is hard for her. It was super hard for her to let Annie in and then all the sudden, she meets Penelope a day ago and she’s telling her about who her father is. That shouldn’t have been as comfortable as it was. 

When Josie walked through the doors of the apartment, the Christmas tree was already up and that’s when she sighed because she forgot she was supposed to help Annie set up. It’s not even thanksgiving yet but Annie likes to get a head start on things. Josie takes her shoes off and then her jacket when her gorgeous fiancé comes out of the kitchen. “I know,” Josie whispered. “I’m late,” she added. 

“I didn’t say anything,” Annie said as she strutted over to her and put her hands on Josie’s face and gave her a quick but meaningful kiss on the lips before running her hands down her arms. “Why are your cheeks red and you’re freezing?” She questioned. 

Josie shrugged. “It’s cold outside,” she said as she brushed passed Annie. Annie raised an eyebrow as she turned back to Josie who sat herself down on the couch, she is very tired from the shift. 

Annie crossed her arms over her chest and stood in front of her fiance who looked at her with a sleepy smile. “Your mom came by,” Annie said and Josie had her eyes shut and she hummed. “She was worried about you, she said you haven’t been answering her phone calls. You know that worries her, Josie. You shouldn’t keep your mom worried especially after what happened to Drew,” Annie stated. 

“Yeah well my mom can get over it,” Josie said softly. 

Annie sighed deeply as she sat down on the coffee table, removing Josie’s feet before she did. Josie opened her eyes and looked at her fiance as Annie set her hands on her knees. “You gonna tell me where you were or am I going to have to kiss it out of you?” She smiled which made Josie smile. “Come on, I know where you weaknesses are, Josie,” she added. 

“Maybe I want you to know my weaknesses,” Josie said, grabbing her by the waist and putting her on her lap. Annie’s hands fall to her face. Josie sighed deeply and stared into her fiancé’s eyes deeply. “You’re the only one who really gets me, Annie,” she said. “And I know we agreed to have a long engagement but I really want you to be my wife,” she added.

Annie laughed. “I think that can be arranged,” she smirked before leaning in and kissing Josie’s lips sweetly but Josie turned it into a more heated kiss. “Don’t you think I forgot about wondering where the hell you’ve been,” Annie said, putting her finger to Josie’s lips as Josie pouted. “Where were you?” 

Josie sighed. “My Lieutenant asked me to get breakfast so I went with her — that’s all,” 

Annie raised an eyebrow. “You’re very attractive Lieutenant?” Annie questioned with a smirk. 

“She’s not that cute,” Josie defended but that was obviously a lie. She knew how attractive Penelope was but she is her boss so it’s wrong to think of her like that and she knows it. “Besides, she was there when Drew died so I asked her a few questions,” 

“Was she close with him?” Annie asked. 

Josie nodded her head. “He was like a brother to her,” she said smiling lightly. “She’s been through some shit and you know, losing Drew put her one a path of denial and regret that she didn’t expect to go done. She blames herself for what happened and it’s just not right. No matter how many times I tell her it’s not her fault, she always seemed to bring it full circle,” 

“She seems like a great person,” Annie said. 

Josie nodded. “Yeah,” she whispered. “And she’s a damn good Lieutenant as well,” Josie said smiling up at her fiancé as she tightened her arms around her waist. “But let’s stop talking about her and get to play time,” she smirked and Annie laughed as her lips connected with Josie’s in a meaningful kiss. 

* * *

When Penelope entered her small studio apartment, later that day, close to night time, after getting home from her everyday job at a local cafe so she is able to pay bills — the dim lights from the city were bright enough to give her a light path towards the kitchen where she opened the fridge and grabbed a beer. She popped open the bottle and put it to her lips, taking one long swig of it before her phone buzzes. She reached into her coat pocket and noticed that she had several texts from many different people. 

**Mikaelson: What are we going to do about Laughlin? We can’t let her kill herself. **

Next. 

**Jed: You wanna come over to dinner? **

Definitely next. 

**Abby (Hook Up): You free tonight? **

Maybe later. 

**Brandon: Can we talk? I miss you ❤️**

Penelope sighed as she read the last message. Her relationship with Brandon is complicated needless to say. And as much as it hurts her to say it — she really did hurt the guy and she hates that she did it but she was done hiding out in the shadows and she was finally ready to be herself and that’s her being gay. It doesn’t bother her anymore because she’s proud but Brandon can’t seem to wrap his mind around it. He is always texting and calling to see if Penelope was looking for a hookup and she is getting tired of trying to explain to him that she’s not attracted to him like that anymore but he doesn’t seem to understand. 

Penelope took another swig of her beer before walking over to the only couch in her home which is right in front of her bed before sitting down and kicking her feet up on the coffee table which is fifty years old. It was a hammy down from her Aunt Rose. Penelope doesn’t have many friends outside of work. She doesn’t need then honestly. Ever since Drew died, she just hasn’t had the energy to get close to anyone anymore and it’s annoying to her friends and family but she doesn’t really care about that anymore. 

She took a deep breath in and sighed as she stared at the television on her wall. It’s off and there’s nothing there but all she could see was the picture frame on the mantle below the television. It’s of her and Drew. It amazes her how much Josie looks like him and it scares her because she doesn’t want to look at her and see him because then all she will feel is regret. A girl like doesn’t didn’t deserve to lose her brother like she did and Penelope believes it’s her fault. 

Penelope took a deep breath in and released before standing up, chugging the beer bottle at the picture frame only to have it shatter closer to her television instead. She lets out a shaky sigh as she stared at the stain that now rests on her wall. Penelope has spent the last three years blaming herself for what happened to Drew when she doesn’t even really know what happened at all. 

It’s like everything that happened that day was all gone from her memory and it’s killing her inside. It’s like she can’t do anything to change it and she wants to more than anything. 

Penelope ran her hands through her short raven colored hair as she walked over to where she left her phone and grabbed it. She has never let go off the last thing she has of Drew’s to remember him by and that’s a thirty second voicemail he left her the night before he died. 

Penelope went to her voicemails and the only one she kept was the one from Drew. She saw his name that she has kept in her contacts even though he doesn’t have the phone anymore for obvious reasons and a single tear falls from her eye, she doesn’t know how much longer this sanity is going to last. She walked over to the couch and sat down on the floor in front of it and put the phone on speaker. 

She pressed play. The first thing she heard was the sound of cars and the waves. And then she heard the importance of the message.  _ “Hey Peez,”  _ Drew’s deep voice chimed in and that’s when Penelope started to break down.  _ “I know you’re probably asleep right now considering it’s like 2 oclock in the morning but I am standing on the Cambie Bridge, looking out into the sky and I don’t know, I thought of you for some reason,”  _ He added and that’s when Penelope cried. 

_ “I talked to my sister today, Josette, you remember me talking about her right? Yeah well - she’s starting to date now and I’m not so sure how I feel about her dating someone right now, seeing she is only eighteen years old and shouldn’t be thinking about sex, girls or anything,”  _ he added with a laugh which made Penelope laugh as well.  _ “Yeah, I don’t know. I just feel like I have to be the perfect brother and as hard as I try, I just don’t feel like she really sees that,”  _ he paused as he let out a large sigh.  _ “I know, it’s stupid of me to think that my little sister doesn’t appericate me but I just can’t help but think that way,”  _

Penelope closed her eyes and listened to his voice like it was the last thing that she depended on. 

Drew sighed.  _ “Look, Pen, I know that we aren’t apart of some clique love story where the coworkers fall for each other and I know that you and Brandon are together right now and have been for a while but I can’t help the way I feel about you,”  _ he said softly. Penelope let out a shaky sigh.  _ “I meant what I said the other night, I wasn’t drunk or anything,”  _ he let out a laugh.  _ “I love you, Park,”  _ and then the line went dead. 

Penelope never thought in a million years she would receive a message from him like that in a million years. It’s not that she didn’t want to love him - because she would’ve killed to love a man like Drew Laughlin but she needed to come to terms with her sexuality, and that in the end, she shouldn’t be ashamed of that at all. She just wished that Drew knew that before he passed away. She never wanted him to die thinking she didn’t love him. 

Because……

“I love you too, Laughlin,” Penelope whispered. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. I Never Got To Say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope, Hope and all the others know that Josie is holding in all of her emotions and they try to convince her that it's okay to let everything out - until she does and all hell breaks loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow burn everyone? Handon is happening but Posie? Idk yet hehe. anyways, leave a comment for the next part.

When Penelope entered into the firehouse for her next shift — Josie is already there and she is at the common table with Landon, MG and Ethan and they are laughing up a storm. Josie’s smile radiates the room with light. Penelope couldn’t help but smile at the girl when she looked at it. Josie is someone who can be dangerous to Penelope. She knows that. Penelope may not get into many relationships but she does know that she falls easily and falling for a taken woman is something that she is fawn of. She basically tends to do it all the time if you know what she means. 

Most of the girls she’s slept with or even talked to have been in a relationship at the time they were together as well. Penelope didn’t really find it much of a problem until the last one had a husband and the husband came to the fire house and threatened her so she had to take action and she called the police. Since then, Penelope made sure that the girls she was sleeping with were single and ready to mingle and Josie Laughlin is definitely not single or ready to mingle and she has and amazing fiancé who doesn’t seem like a grade A bitch like she was expecting. 

Penelope sighed deeply as she walked passed them on the table. Josie caught her at the corner of her eye and before she could catch her attention, Penelope was already halfway to the locker rooms. So she turned towards MG, Landon and Ethan. “Hey, can I ask you guys a question about the Lieutenant?” She asked them as she sipped her coffee. 

“Sure thing,” MG said as he leaned back in his chair. 

“How has she been? Since Drew died?” I asked. 

All three of them looked at each other and that’s never a good sign. “You want us to be completely honest?” Ethan asked and Josie nodded her head. “Before Drew passed away, he left her this voicemail, it was really vague and stuff but basically all it said was they he wasn’t going to hide his feelings for her anymore and that he loves her,” Ethan explained. 

Josie’s eyebrows rose. “Yeah. Penelope hated herself for not only turning him down because she was with Brandon but for not telling him that she was gay and that was the main reason why she said no,” Landon said and that’s when Josie sighed deeply. “She’s beat herself up everyday about it because the voicemail was pretty much the last thing that Drew said to her before he died,” Landon added with a small frown. 

“Drew fell in love with her and Penelope wanted so badly to love him back but she was tired of hiding who she was and she was ready to come out which I’m sure Drew would’ve supported her either way but it still hurts knowing that Drew died thinking that Penelope didn’t care about him,” MG said as he stood up and walked over to the TV mantle. Josie watched him as he grabbed a picture frame. He walked back over to the table and held it out towards Josie and she grabbed it and looked at the picture. “That was the last picture that anyone took, of your brother — and it was with Penelope,” MG added softly. 

Josie stared down at the picture and she couldn’t help but feel the tears starting her eyes. Drew had a huge smile on his face and Penelope was on his back with her lips glued to his cheek. Penelope said they were close but she never said that he had feelings for her. She feels guilty for not feeling it back and she blames herself for his death because she has the guilt of not telling him about her sensuality before he died and it’s eating her alive. She can’t help but think that Penelope pushes people away because of this accident and that’s hard for her to understand. 

Josie placed the frame down before pushing out her chair and heading in the direction that Penelope had went. Josie is determined to find out more about what happened with her brother and Penelope is the person that knows the most so she’s going to ask her and there’s nothing that anyone can do to stop her. When she entered into the locker room — Penelope was just in a bra and her work pants. “Woah kid,” she said as she covered her chest with her shirt. “You should knock before you enter,” she added laughing. 

“If I haven’t seen it before, I’ll throw a dime at it,” Josie said as she locked the door and walked over to her. Penelope looks at her with questioning eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me that my brother was in love with you?” Josie asked, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Penelope’s eyes softened and her mouth dropped. “Where did you hear that?” Penelope asked softly. 

“Don’t lie to me, Lieutenant,” Josie whispered and she can feel herself getting emotional. “I know about the voicemail and I know about Drew telling you that he was in love with you — just be honest with me,” 

Penelope sighed deeply as she stared at the sad brunette girl. “Josie,” Penelope walked over to her without putting a shirt on. “I’m gay,” she reminded her. Josie let out a soft sigh. “Even if I wanted to — I just didn’t feel attracted to him and you of all people should know that but that doesn’t mean I don’t hate myself any less than what I do for breaking his heart,” 

“Did you love him?” Josie asked. 

Penelope sighed. “Of course I did,” and before Josue could say anything else — the alarm went off. They both paused and listened to who was being called. 

** _“Ambulance 23, man in distress,” _ **

Josie sighed deeply as she glanced over at Penelope who just stands there and doesn’t say anything. Josie rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief before rushing out of the locker room and over to the ambulance where Hope was waiting. “Where were—,” Hope stopped when she noticed the tear falling from Josie’s eye. “Hey, you okay?” Hope asked. 

Josie put her seatbelt on. “I’m fine and stop acting like you care about me, it’s really annoying,” she added as she wiped the tear and then turned the ambulance before zooming out of the firehouse. 

Penelope walked out of the locker room and over to the boys at the table. “Uh oh,” MG said and that’s when the boys looked up. Penelope automatically hit Landon in the back of the head followed by Ethan’s and that’s when MG covered his with a book and Penelope didn’t even bother to do his. 

“I’m going to murder all of you in your sleep so keep an eye open,” Penelope said strongly. “Also, don’t answer any of Josie’s questions about Drew, she is hurting and she wants answers but if she wants answers, it comes from me,” she said, pointing to herself. “Do you guys got it?” She asked. 

“Yeah,” 

“Sure,” 

“Of course,”

Penelope took a deep breath in and released before standing up straight and stuffing her hands in her jacket pocket. “Drew’s life was taken too soon and we all know that — but what he would’ve wanted was to look after his little sister so that’s what we’re going to do, we will protect her because Drew would’ve wanted us to and we owe him that,” she added. 

Landon nodded his head. “Yeah, of course, Peez,” he agreed along with the others. Penelope nodded her head before leaning down, kissing Landon’s cheek before messing with Ethan’s hair and then walked away and she was stopped on her way to Alaric’s office by someone. Someone who doesn’t look like she knows where she's going at all. 

“Can I help you?” Penelope asked the older lady. The lady turned towards her. She had blue eyes, brownish black hair and she was about a few inches taller than Penelope. “Did you need help finding something?” 

“I’m looking for Josette Laughlin,” she said. 

“She’s currently out on a call, can I ask your relation to her?” Penelope asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“I’m her mother,” she said and Penelope automatically saw the resemblance between the two woman. “I’m sorry to just show up like this but she isn’t answering her phone and I get worried.” Penelope realized that this is Drew’s mother too. Her stomach already got a knot and she swallowed hard. “Do you know when she’ll be back?” She asked next. 

I shook my head. “No ma’am,” Penelope said. “It was just a man in distress so it shouldn’t be that long but she just left,” she added. Jo nodded her head and Penelope could see how worried she is about her daughter. She did just lose her son, so it’s understandable. “Umm, I—I don’t know if Drew ever mentioned me but I’m Penelope Park,” Penelope held out her hand and Jo’s eyes softened. “I was his partner,” she added. Jo wasn’t saying anything or shaking her hand so Penelope nodded and pulled it back. “Your daughter, she’s pretty amazing. She can’t be a little stubborn but she knows what she’s doing,” 

A tear left Jo’s eye and Penelope didn’t know what to do next so she just stood there awkwardly with her hands in her pockets. “You were there when he died?” Jo asked in a whisper. 

Penelope nodded her head. “Yes ma’am. I was the one who pulled his body out of the fire,” she said. Jo let out a shaky sigh before grabbing Penelope by her shoulders and hugging her tightly. “Oh,” Penelope gasped and her arms fell softly around her waist. Penelope wasn’t expecting a hug — she was slap or something but this came instead. 

“Thank you for getting his body out,” Jo cried into Penelope’s ear and Penelope nodded her head as she tightened her arms around Jo’s waist. 

“Of course ma’am,” she said. 

Penelope hugged her tighter. “Park,” Penelope pulled away and looked over Jo’s shoulder and said Alaric standing there. “I didn’t realize you were having a visitor today,” he said as he adjusted his radio on his chest before walking over. Why is it that Alaric doesn’t recognize Jo? “Hi, I’m Alaric Saltzman, who are you?” He held his hand out towards Jo. 

Jo smiled and shook his hand. “I’m Jo Laughlin, Josette’s mother,” she greeted him. Penelope looked between the two with a confused expression. Why are they acting like they didn’t create a child together? “I am sorry to have shown up unannounced but I get worried when my baby girl doesn’t answer her phone,” Jo said softly as she fixed her hair 

“Well yes, uh, it’s a rule of mine that they focus on their job at hand and not on their electronics,” Alaric said. “But you are more than welcomed to stay and wait for her to get back if you would like — Penelope can see you go the commons area,” Alaric smiled. 

“That would be lovely, I know how to make some mean chili so why don’t I cook y’all lunch?” Jo suggested and Penelope smiled. 

“That would be lovely, Ms. Laughlin,” Penelope said as she put her hand around her shoulders and led her to the commons area. 

* * *

After filling out the paperwork at the hospital and Josie and Hope began walking back to the ambulance — Hope could tell something was off with Josie. She hadn’t spoken this entire call and that’s not normal. “You know you’re going to have to talk about what’s going on in your brain at some point, right?” Hope said which cause Josie to stop in her tracks. “It’s not healthy to keep everything bottled in. I would know that from experience,” she added. 

Josie turned towards Hope and as soon as Josie got in the ambulance for the call — Hope noticed her bloodshot eyes and they are still the same. Hope isn’t the type of person to push away someone who is hurting because she grew up hurting and she didn’t want anyone to feel the way she did. “It’s not like you care anyways,” Josie said with a crack in her voice before she walked over to the ambulance and gets into the driver’s seat. 

Hope couldn’t help but sigh — she knows that she somewhat deserved that but she doesn’t like seeing Josie this way. Drew wouldn’t have wanted this. So she walked over the passenger seat and gets in. She reached over and grabbed the keys from her. Josie went to protest. “You’re not getting these until you tell me what the hell is going on with you,” she said. 

Hope turned her body towards Josie and patiently waited. Josie leaned her head against the headrest. “When I was five, Drew was eleven,” she started and Hope didn’t understand where this was going but she understood that she was thinking about him. “We has such a huge age gap between us that is being close was never really an option for us,” she added. 

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Hope whispered. “Drew talked about you all the time, Josie. That’s how we knew who you were when you came in,” she added. 

Josie shook her head and her lips quivered. “We barely talked, he was always so invested in his work and apparently into Penelope this entire time do even consider coming and talking with his baby sister. He rarely even saw my mom because he was here all the fucking time and that’s so fucking selfish,” 

“Josie,” Hope started which caused Josie to look over at her with teary eyes. “Drew was far from selfish okay? He had his flaws but he really did love the people he cared about and you should know that,” 

Josie sniffed and wiped underneath her eyes before holding her hand out towards Hope. “Can we stop talking about this and just go?” She whispered. 

“Josie you can’t bottle everything—,” 

“Give me the key, Hope,” Josie ordered. Hope sighed softly before placing the kays in Josie’s hand and Josie quickly put it in the slot and started the ambulance before zooming off. 

* * *

“When Josie was a baby, she would always used to want to cook with me,” Jo said to Penelope as they cut up ingredients to put into her chili. “But she always had a hard time understanding why she wasn’t allowed to and keep in mind, this is when she was two to three years old so having that young of a baby in a kitchen with hot surfaces and knife wasn’t the ideal situation for a mother to put her daughter,” she said and that made Penelope smile. 

“She seemed like a demanding toddler,” Penelope joked as she placed some carrots into the pot. 

Jo laughed. “Oh she was and she wasn’t ashamed of it either,” she said and Penelope laughed. “Drew on the other hand didn’t really care much for that stuff but he was a daddy’s boy so that was completely understandable - you know, having the daughter be attached to the mother and the son being attached to the dad - that’s how it was with my brother Kai and I,” she said with a small bit of sadness. 

“Were Josie and your husband close?” Penelope asked, she knows that Stephan isn’t Josie’s biological dad so she just wants to hear the story from Jo. “Josie told me that you guys haven’t really spoken in a while,” she said, trying not to cause anything. 

Jo sighed deeply and stopped cutting what she was cutting. “My relationship with my daughter is complicated to say the least,” she laughed softly. “She is getting to that stage in her life where having her mommy around her all the time isn’t what she wants and it’s just hard to have to learn how to cope with that if that makes sense,” she said. 

“Completely,” Penelope responded. “But I also think that Josie is going through a lot with Drew’s death - she might not talk about it but I can see that it’s affecting her more than she is letting on. You know, she’s blaming herself for not being closer to him that she would have liked and then everything going on with her biological dad,” Penelope said. 

Jo froze at the last part of that sentence. “She told you about that?” Jo whispered softly. Penelope nodded her head. “And what did she tell you exactly?” 

“That her biological dad got you pregnant while he was still married and didn’t even bother to get to know who Josie was,” Penelope said. “But I am a little curious on why you didn’t recognized Alaric when you walked in,” Penelope asked and that’s when Jo turned her with a soft expression. “According to Josie, he’s her father so care to explain why he didn’t know you?” 

Jo sighed deeply. “Alaric is Josie’s dad,” Jo said. “But I never had sex with him.” Jo said and that’s when Penelope put two and two together. “Alaric doesn’t know who Josie is because Josie was made from a sperm donor who wanted to be anonymous,” Jo explained softly and that’s when Penelope looked at her in shock. She wasn’t expecting that. 

“And why haven’t you told her that? She thinks her dad doesn’t know she exists and that it’s her fault,” Penelop questioned and Jo didn’t say anything. “Look, Ms. Laughlin, I didn’t know my parents well because they died when I was young, so if there is a chance that Josie can know who her dad is, you should allow her that chance,” Penelope whispered. 

“I am not going to allow my daughter to go through the heartbreak if her dad doesn’t want to know her. That is the main reason why I didn’t tell her,” Jo said. 

“Alaric isn’t that kind of guy,” Penelope said. 

“I am not taking my chances so don’t tell her, Penelope. I know she probably trusts you because of the connection that you had with her brother and that she feels like she can talk to you about everything and anything but for the love of god, do not tell her,” Jo practically begged. This woman can’t be serious? 

“Mom,” Jo’s head tilted up and Josie stood near the entrance of the common room with a confused expression on your face. “What the hell are you doing here?” Josie asked angry. 

Jo cleared her throat. “You weren’t answering your phone and Annie said she told you that I came over the other night to see where you were and you weren’t there - it’s almost like you’re avoiding me,” 

“You can’t just show up to my work mom, it’s unprofessional,” Josie huffed in disbelief. “I am so sorry guys, I didn’t realize she was going to show up,” Josie apologized to all of us. 

“It’s fine, Laughlin,” Penelope said softly. 

“No it’s not,” Josie huffed. “Mom, you need to go,” Josie said as she pointed towards the door. 

“Josie,” Penelope warned her. 

“I was worried about you, I didn’t know if you were dead or alive, sweetheart. I am your mother, I have the right to know if you’re okay or not,” Jo defended. 

Josie groaned in frustration. “I am fine. I was ignoring those messages because they are the same over and over again - are you okay? Where are you? What happened today? It gets annoying, mom. I am just trying to live my life as a responsible adult, with a fiance, bills to pay and steady job. I can’t have you breathing down my neck all the time because you’re scared of what might happen to me,” Josie said. 

“Josie,” Jo started. “You can’t just expect me not to worry about especially after what happened with Andrew,” Jo said and Penelope couldn’t help but see the fear and confusion in Josie’s eyes. “I will not sit here and stop protecting you because I am not losing you too!” Jo exclaimed. 

“I am not Drew, mom!” Josie yelled which caused the entire room to fall with silence - everyone is sitting and standing there awkwardly. Jo looked taken back. “And I get it, he was your son, your only son - the first born and you have this connection with him that you don’t have with me but I am not him so stop trying me make out to be him,” she yelled slightly. 

“Josette,” Jo warned. 

“Drew is dead,” Josie said sternly - Penelope watched the teardrop from Josie’s eye. “My big brother is dead and yes it sucks and it hurts like hell but you need to understand that we all can’t live by that anymore. He isn’t coming back so we have to move on,” she added. 

Alaric walked into the room behind Josie and raised an eyebrow. “What is going on?” Alaric questioned. 

Josie let out a laugh and wiped underneath her eyes. “And then we have this,” Josie stepped aside and looked at her mom and dad and Jo closed her eyes and sighed because she knew what was happening. “Do you remember my mother, sir?” Josie asked.    
  
“Josie,” Penelope warned her as she rushed over to her. She knew where she was going with this but she doesn’t know the whole story. “Hey, stop.” Penelope stepped in front of her. “You don’t know the full story okay?” Penelope said as she grabbed her hands. 

Josie pulled away. “I want to know how a man fucks someone and doesn’t remember her?” 

Penelope sighed. “I’m sorry?” Alaric questioned. 

Jo sighed and she is crying at this point as well. “I want to understand how you can stand here and look at her and not remember her? I need to know how!” Josie yelled as she pushed passed Penelope. “I need to know how you can’t even recognize your own daughter!” She yelled next. 

A few people gasped softly and Alaric’s face dropped slightly. “Josette,” Jo whispered. 

“I need to know how you can stand here, look me in the eyes and not realize that you’re my dad?” Josie cried softly. “I need to know what kind of man turns his back on his daughter,” Josie whispered. 

Alaric doesn’t say anything - he just stands there and doesn’t say anything. Josie snickered and wiped her face. “You guys are fucking cowards,” Josie whispered before Penelope went to grab her shoulder but she pushed her off and headed out of the room. 

“I’ll go talk to her,” Penelope said as she lightly touched Jo’s shoulder before following Josie. 

* * *

Alaric and Jo walked into his office and he shut the door. “I am so sorry, Chief,” Jo said softly and Alaric walked over to his desk with his hand on his face. He is still trying to process what is going on. “I know you wanted to keep your donation a secret from everyone that decided to use you but she managed to find it out when she was eighteen,” Jo explained. 

Alaric stared at her. “It’s okay,” he said softly. “I am just trying to figure out how to tell my wife that I have a kid with another woman that I’ve never slept with before,” he joked which made Jo smile slightly. “Uh, I honestly don’t know what to say,” he said next. 

Jo shook her head. “You don’t have to say anything,” Jo said, crossing her arms over her chest. “Josie is twenty one and as much as it kills me that she found out about you - she is old enough to make her own decisions, you can decide whether or not you want to live up to being her father or whatever but please, Alaric - don’t hurt her, she’s been through so much already with her brother’s death, Stephan and I separating and I don’t want her to go through anymore heartbreak especially from her dad,” 

“Stephan is?” Alaric whispered. 

“Drew’s father and well technically Josie’s too - he was my first husband and then we split up before Josie as born and then got back together after and then just recently finalized the divorce.” Jo explained. 

Alaric nodded his head. “Right,” he chuckled. 

“When I told her that Stephan wasn’t her biological dad - she automatically wanted to know why her dad wasn’t there for her and why her daddy didn’t want her,” Jo cried softly and that’s when Alaric swallowed hard. “I didn’t know what to tell her so she just went of hating you and I am sorry,” Jo said. 

Alaric nodded his head. “I want to say that I have a daughter, Elizabeth - with my wife Caroline,” Alaric said and Jo nodded her head. “I think it would be great if they got to know each other - so Josie could have a sibling, so she knows that after Drew there are people for her,” Alaric stated. 

Jo lets out a sigh in relief. “I think that would be good for her, thank you Alaric,” she said. 

Alaric smiled. “I do things for my kids, Ms. Laughlin and if I would’ve known about her sooner – I could’ve been there for her so I apologize,” 

Jo shook her head. “It’s not your fault, if it’s anyone’s fault. It’s mine. She asked about you and I just haven’t had the guts to tell but maybe you should, so you can finally have a genuine conversation with your daughter,” Jo said and Alaric nodded his head. “I am sorry again, I’ll just—just tell Josie that I’m sorry,” Alaric gave her a small smile before Jo sighed deeply through her nose and then turns and leaves. And as she is leaving, Lizzie comes into the office. “Lizzie,” Alaric said shocked. 

“Hi daddy,” Lizzie greeted her father with a kiss on the cheek and a hug. “I told you I was coming home before thanksgiving, classes are done and I’m officially home for the rest of the year.” She said smiling widely as she stuffed her hands in her coat pocket and she noticed the off look on her father’s face. “Is everything okay daddy?” She asked. 

Alaric sighed. “I think we need to get your mom here so we can have a family conversation,” he said and Lizzie’s raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

* * *

“Should we be worried?” Landon questioned as him and Hope lay spread out on the couch — trying to throw M&M’s in each other’s mouths. Landon threw one and it hit Hope on the cheek. “Shit,” he mumbled softly. 

“More the right,” Hope responded as she threw one and it went over Landon’s head. “Fuck,” she cussed as she began to throw another one. “I don’t think it’s really our place to say anything, Kirby,” Hope said as Landon threw one and it landed in her mouth. “Yes!” She threw her arms up in the air which made Landon smile. Landon Kirby as always had a thing for Hope but he’s never had the curious to ask her out or anything because of what happened with Zach 

“I don’t know — I just feel like there’s something we can do to make sure she knows that none of this is her fault,” Landon said as Hope threw one and it didn’t hit anywhere near his mouth. “You’re terrible at this,” Landon laughed. 

“Shut up,” Hope smiled. “But in all seriousness, Landon. I don’t think there’s anything we can do. Josie and her mom obviously have a lot of shit to work through and that’s just not our place to get in the middle you know?” She said. 

Landon nodded his head. “I feel like if anyone can get through to her it would be Penelope,” Landon said popping a M&M into his mouth. “She was close enough to Drew that she would feel a connection with her baby sister right?” He questioned and Hope shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know but all I do know is that Penelope deserves happiness and so does Josie,” Landon said softly. 

“We all deserve happiness in someway,” Hope smiled. 

Landon decided that this would be the perfect opportunity to ask her out to hang — maybe just to hangout as friends but it’s a closer step. “Hey, Hope. Can I ask you a question?” Landon asked nervously and Hope nodded her head. “Do you like drive in movies?” He asked. 

“Like where you park your car and watch a movie from your car?” Hope asked and Landon nodded his head. “Yeah. I used to do them with my dad and mom all the time, why?” She asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Have you seen The General?” Landon asked. 

“With Buster Keaton?” Hope asked and Landon smiled widely — thinking she wouldn’t know it. “Hell yeah, that movie is amazing — you know, not a lot of people like movies from the 1920s but they are my favorite,” she said. 

Landon couldn’t help but think she will actually say yes. “They are playing it at the drive in downtown this Sunday. Do you want to maybe go with me? I have two tickets,” he said and Hope’s eyes widened. “I mean you don’t have to but I just thought maybe you—,” 

“Really?” She asked excitedly. 

Landon nodded. “Yeah,” 

“Hell yeah,” she said, sitting up and then attacking him with a hug. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” She cheered in happiness as she hugged him tight. Landon couldn’t help but smile widely and hugged her back strongly. 

* * *

Josie entered into the locker room with her entire body pretty much shaking. She didn’t know what the hell came over but she couldn’t hold it in anymore. She knows that she needs to let everything out but it’s something that’s extremely hard for her. She doesn’t know how to control her feelings and it’s been that way since she was a little kid. Drew was always there to help her through situations like this and now she is here to do this by herself. 

She doesn’t know what to do. And she wasn’t expecting to tell Alaric that she is his daughter. That was the last thing she was expecting. She didn’t want to tell him like that but she felt like that was the only time she would be brave enough to do something like that so that’s over with. Her mother on the other hand was something else she would have to deal with. Josie gripped her hair as she leaned her forehead against the lockers. “DAMMIT!” She yelled as she hit her fist against the locker and regretted it instantly. She bit her lip and then brought her hand to her lips. “Fuck,” she whispered in pain as tears fell down her face. 

“Josie,” Penelope’s voice chimes in as Josie looked up and saw her standing near the entrance. “What happened?” She asked as she noticed her hand bleeding so she quickly rushed over to her and grabbed her hand and examined it. 

“The locker got in the way of my rage,” Josie joked which caused Penelope to roll her eyes and she ordered her to sit down on one of the benches which Josie did. She watched as Penelope walked over to one of the storage closets and grabbed a first aid kit. “I can do it myself — I’m a paramedic,” Josie whispered. 

Penelope chuckled as she straddled there bench. “You’re also a 21 year old girl who just had a breakdown in front of everyone so humor me and let me do this,” she took a hold of the kit and looked through it. 

“I didn’t mean to be such a bitch, it’s just —,”

“Shh,” Penelope said as she grabbed ahold of her hand and started to clean the blood off. Josie hissed. “I’m sorry,” Penelope apologized before grabbing a bandage from the kit and started to wrap it around the hand. “You know you should be more careful about the things that get in the way of your hand, you can use these for your job,” Penelope said which made Josie smile softly. 

As Penelope is cleaning up her hand, Josie couldn’t help but stare at her complexion. She really is beautiful. She felt all the emotions that she had been holding on coming to the surface and she didn’t know how to react. “I never got to say goodbye,” Josie whispered and that made Penelope look up at her in the eyes — which were filled with tears. She stood up straight. “He died and I never got to say goodbye,” Josie cried softly and that’s when Penelope let out a sigh. 

“Come here,” Penelope whispered and scooted closer to her — Josie wrapped her arms around Penelope’s waist and dug her head into her shoulder — starting to cry verbally. Penelope hugged her back with so much force and she allowed the girl to grief her dead brother. Josie held one to the fabric of Penelope’s jacket with dear life as she continued to let out small cries. Penelope sighed deeply as she brought one of her hands up to the back of Josie’s head and held it there. As much as it kills her to say this, Josie’s touch - brings her butterflies. 

Like she knew it would. 

“I never got to say goodbye,” Josie cried. 

“I know,” Penelope whispered. 


	4. Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope saves someone’s life — someone special.

Alaric sat in his office with his wife and eldest daughter, Elizabeth. Caroline was not expecting her husband to give her the news that she just received but she wasn’t mad at him at all. Alaric was in his early twenties, a couple of years before they had met, when he decided that donating his sperm was a good deed to do. He wasn’t thinking about how he would have kids out there that would want to know him but then Josie came along and things changed. 

“So let me get this straight -,” Lizzie chuckled, standing to her feet. “You’re telling me that I have a little sister and she currently works for you, in this very firehouse?” she questioned. Alaric glared over at his wife and then back at his daughter and gave her a small genuine nod. “Uh, okay. Where is she? I want to meet her,” 

“Elizabeth,” Caroline warned her. 

“What? I am asking about my sister, mom. I have a sister. I’ve always wanted a sister and now that I finally have one, I want to be able to get to know her,” Lizzie said excitedly. 

“I need to talk to her about this first, sweetheart,” Alaric stated with a soft smile. 

Lizzie raised an eyebrow. “What is there to talk about? Does she not want to know her dad or her family?” Lizzie questioned with a bit of sadness in her voice. 

Alaric sighed. “She doesn’t know the entirety of the situation, sweetheart and she isn’t exactly the biggest fan of mine at the moment but when I do talk to her - I will make sure to ask her if she wants to meet you,” he said. 

“Okay, invite her to thanksgiving dinner too. Oh maybe I can ask her to be my maid of honor to my wedding. I will have to ask Sebastian but I am sure he’s fine as long as his future wife is,” Lizzie said happy. 

Caroline smiled lightly at her daughter’s excitement. “Honey, can you give your dad and I a moment alone please?” 

Lizzie nodded her head and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek before waving to her dad and then leaving his office. “You’re not mad at me?” Alaric asked after a few moments of silence between them. 

Caroline stood up, shaking her head as she walked around the desk. “I can’t be mad at you, you didn’t cheat on me,” she said as Alaric pushed his chair out a little bit and Caroline sat down on his lap and put her hands to his face. “But I have to ask this, honey. Are you sure she’s yours?” she asked and Alaric swallowed before reaching into a drawer of his desk and pulled out Josie’s file. He grabbed her picture and held it out towards his wife. “Look at this girl and tell me she doesn’t look like me,” he whispered. 

Caroline grabbed the picture and examined it. She couldn’t say anything but she knew he was right. Josie looked so much like Alaric that it’s impossible to think that they aren’t related. “What are you going to do?” Caroline asked as she placed the photo back down on the desk and looked into her husband’s eyes. 

Alaric shrugged his shoulders, wiping his face with his hand. “She’s my daughter, honey,” Alaric said, looking into her eyes. “I can’t just sit her with that information and do nothing about it so I won’t,” Caroline nodded her head in understanding. “But I can’t force her into a life where she’s not comfortable so after I talk to her and give her my side of the situation--,” he sighed deeply. “The ball is on her side of the court,” he said. 

Before Caroline could respond, there is a knock on the door. “Come in,” Alaric said and Penelope opened the door and Caroline stood up from her husband’s lap and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Oh, hi, Mrs. Saltzman,” Penelope greeted her with a smile which Caroline reciprocated. “Uh, Chief I-I-uh, I sent Josie home for the shift - Santana is coming in from 45 to take her place until she comes back, I hope that’s okay,” Penelope said and Alaric knew as much. 

Alaric sighed and nodded his head. “That’s fine,” Alaric said. Penelope nodded and then turned to leave. “Park,” Alaric called out and Penelope stopped in her tracks and turned towards her boss. “How is she?” Alaric asked. 

Penelope sighed and shrugged her shoulders. “She lost her brother and has spent the last three years bottling everything up, sir. She’s as you would expect,” she said. 

“I meant--,” 

“I know,” Penelope cut him off but she didn’t say anything else, she just grabbed the doorknob and left. As she is exiting - Hope came running up to her, scaring the shit out of her. “Jesus, Hope,” she breathed as her hand fell to her chest. “You can’t just sneak up on people like that,” she laughed. 

“I think Landon just asked me out on a date,” Hope said. 

Penelope chuckled. “Finally,” and then she proceeded to walk passed Hope. Hope made a face before turning on her heels and running after Penelope quickly. 

“Whoa, wait. What do you mean, finally?” Hope asked. 

Penelope laughed as she entered into the sleeping room. She wants to get some sleep before she gets a call. “What I mean is that Landon Kirby has had a crush on you since he arrived and you were too into Zach to notice,” she said. 

Hope raised an eyebrow. “Wait, seriously?” Hope asked as Penelope entered into her private space — she gets it because of her ranking and Hope follows her. “I never really noticed that he liked me like that,” she whispered. 

Penelope laughed as she sat on the bed and took her jacket off. “Hope, the guy practically drools all over you whenever you walk into a room,” she said snickering. 

“I haven’t thought of anyone like that since—,” 

“I know,” Penelope said sighing. “But Zach wouldn’t have wanted you to live the rest of your life alone, he would’ve wanted you to have fun, live a little and even have one epic love after him,” she said chuckling. “And honestly, Landon would be perfect for you,” she said truthfully. 

“You think?” Hope questioned. “I mean, he’s cute and all but I’ve never really seen us as a couple,” 

“Well you two are cute together,” Penelope said. 

“Do you think if I kissed him he’d kiss me back?” Hope asked and that’s when Penelope rolled her eyes and got underneath the covers. “I’m being serious, Pen. If I kissed him do you think he’d kiss me—,” 

“Back, yes!” Penelope said as she closed her eyes. “Now leave me the hell alone so I can sleep,” she added. 

** _Engine 51, Truck 3, Ambulance 23, apartment complex fire, multiple casualties. _ **

Penelope groaned as she sits up and puts her shoes on. 

When they arrived on scene, they didn’t know what to expect but what they saw wasn’t it. The apartment building was pretty much already burnt to a crisp. When Penelope exited the truck, the smell of burnt flesh was already filling her nose and she didn’t know what to think. All they could really do at the moment is put out this fire. “Rafael! Get the line ready, no one goes into that building you understand me!” Penelope yelled and they all agree. Penelope grabbed her radio. “Boss, we’ve got no luck. This building is done for. It’s not safe to go in,” Penelope said into the radio. 

** _Beep. _ ** _ “Okay, settle down. Put out the fire and then we can get all the perimeter evaluated and so on,”  _ ** _Beep. _ **

“Copy,” 

“Penelope!” Penelope heard someone yell from behind her and when she turned around — she saw Annie with panic in her face coming towards her, passed the caution tape. Penelope raised an eyebrow. 

“Annie,” Penelope said as Annie grabbed ahold of her shoulders and looked up at the building with fear. “What the hell are you doing here?” Penelope asked. 

“Where’s Josie?” Annie asked. 

“We sent her home,” Penelope said and that’s when Annie started to shake her head. “Hey, hey, what’s going on? What aren’t you telling me?” Penelope asked. 

Annie put her hand on her mouth. “This is our apartment building, Lieutenant. She’s not answering her phone and I don’t know where she is. I’m not sure if she was in the building when it went into flames but she isn’t answering me and I’m getting really worried,” Penelope felt like her world fell apart right then and there. It’s like Drew’s death all over again. She didn’t want to have to relive through but it’s happening. This exact thing happened with Drew. “Penelope please! Someone needs to figure out where she is. I can’t lose her okay! I can’t do that!” She panicked. 

Penelope nodded her head. “Okay. Okay. Uh, go over there and I’ll take care of this,” she started to refuse. “Annie! Go. We will figure this out okay?” She said and Annie nodded her head before rushing over behind the caution tape. Penelope grabbed her radio and took a moment of silence before speaking into it. “Chief,” she said. “We’ve got a problem,” she said next. 

** _Beep. _ ** _ “What’s up, Park?”  _

“This is Josie’s apartment building sir,” she said and then continued. “Her fiancé says she hadn’t seen her or heard from her since she left the firehouse — I told her to go home,” Penelope said, panicking. 

** _Beep. _ ** _ “There’s a clear entrance from the left back wing, barely touched by the fire — grab a team of three and head in — make sure to call out,”  _ ** _Beep. _ **

“Alright! Kirby, Jed. You’re with me!” Penelope called out and they all looked at her confused. “This is Josie’s apartment building and Annie hasn’t heard from her in a while so she’s thinking she’s in there,” Penelope said as she started putting her gear on. “So we aren’t leaving this building until we know for sure Josie isn’t in it.” She said. 

“Copy that Lieutenant,” Landon said as he gathered his equipment and Jed agreed and did the same thing. Penelope glared at Annie who had her hand to her face and it gave Penelope a clear view of her engagement ring. She knows she has a problem of falling to fast but she can’t help it with girls like Josie. They are special. Annie made eye contact with Penelope and her hand fell — it was like everything was in slow motion from that point on. Penelope smiled and gave her a small nod before putting her mask on. The three of them headed to the south entrance. 

They burst through the entrance and automatically have a hard time breathing but they managed to find the stairs. “Jed, you take the first and second, Kirby, third and forth and then I’ll take the last three from there. Make sure you’re calling out for anyone who might be alive!” Penelope yelled. 

“Copy!” They both said and then proceeded to clear the building. Penelope rushed up the steps to the forth floor which was covered in flames. “Fire department, call out!” Penelope yelled as she maneuvered her way through the crowd of fire. “JOSIE!” I yelled and nothing came — She peeked through every room and nothing was there. “Fire department, call out!” I yelled. 

After sweeping the fourth floor, Penelope rushed to the fifth floor which probably isn’t the safest but she needed to. She needed to find Josie. She can’t lose her. “Fire department, call out!!” Penelope yelled — at this point she can’t hear anything or see anything. “JOSIE!” She yelled. Everything became cloudy and as she open and closes her eyes a few times she glared into the fire and swears she sees something and it took her a second but it was —. “Drew,” Penelope whispered and her heart stopped. 

_ “Find my sister, Park,”  _

His voice radiated through her brain as she shook off what just happened and looked around. “JOSIE!” I yelled and I burst through one of the doors and then I saw her. She was lying on the ground, face first. “Josie!” I exclaimed as I rushed over to her, I turned her over and took my mask off and put it into her mouth. She automatically started to gasp for air as I coughed a few times. “Hey, hey. You’re okay,” 

“Penelope,” she said in a panic. “Oh my god,” she panicked. 

“Hey,” cough. “Come on,” I helped her to her feet and kept the mask on her face as we exited the apartment. I held my arm around her waist and we walked through the heated halls and my radio must’ve cut off because all I’m hearing it static and for a moment I heard Alaric’s voice. 

** _“Park do you cop-,” _ **

I went to grab my radio to answer but then all of a sudden there was a big crash and my automatic insistent was to cover Josie so that’s exactly what I did while a burst of flames shot towards us. I fell on top of Josie has she screamed and covered her so she didn’t get burned. And after that, it’s like everything moved forward a few minutes. I didn’t really remember what happened but all I knew was that we were surrounded by flames and I’m on top of a girl once again. I looked up and Josie still had the mask on her face and she looked at me with panic. 

“It’s okay,” I said as I carefully stood up and she whined when she tried to stand so she must’ve hurt her ankle. I quickly grabbed her and swept her up into bridal style and we proceeded through the house. This was one of the most intense situations ever. Was Josie and I got to the bottom floor and I could see the exit — I zoomed through it and Hope and Santana rushed over to us so I could put her on the gurney and as soon as I did that, I went crashing to the ground — pretty much coughing my lungs out. Santana took Josie and Hope came to me. 

Her hand fell to Penelope’s chest as she handed her an oxygen mask. “You’re good,” she said and as soon as the mask was on her — everything lifted off her chest. “Come on, breathe,” Hope said as she wrapped the mask around Penelope’s head so it stayed there. The hand on her chest was gripping her hand. Ever since Drew died, Hope has really become Penelope’s best friend. She has been there for her through everything. Hope started to take off Penelope’s uniform so she wasn’t so hot. Hope grabbed her radio. “I’m going to need another ambulance to the apartment complex fire on Adams Avenue, firefighter down, firefighter down,” Hope said into the radio. 

** _“Copy,” _ ** the dispatcher said. 

Jed came rushing over and he fell to his knees quickly next to his little sister. “Hey, you’re okay,” Jed replaced Hope’s hand and gripped Penelope. Penelope doesn’t know what it is, but she is having a really hard time breathing. She’s taken her mask off before but this is different. Maybe something exploded with the fire and it’s in her lungs now. She isn’t sure but she can’t do it. “Hey, Hope. She’s turning purple, her lips are turning purple,” Jed panicked. 

Penelope could find herself fading away. “Penelope,” Hope put her hands on her neck, feeling for a pulse. “She can’t breathe,” and that’s when Hope grabbed her back from the other side of her and started going through it. Penelope faded away and Hope moved behind her head and grabbed a breathing tube so she could bag her. Hope tilted Penelope's chin up and then opened her mouth. Jed watched as Hope saved his baby sister. Hope inserted the tube into Penelope's throat before putting the bag on the tube and then started to push air into her lungs. 

* * *

  
Josie felt her head hurting and her mouth dry. She found herself slowly opening her eyes. As she adjusted her vision to the light in the room — she soon realized that she was in the hospital and that’s when everything started to come back to her. The fire, Penelope and everything after that. She glared around the room and her eyes landed on her mother in the corner of the room, reading a book and then her fiancé laying next to her. She didn’t even realize that she was resting her head on her shoulder. “Mom,” Josie whispered out and that’s when Jo look away from her book and up into Josie’s eyes. “What happened?” She asked. 

Jo dropped her book and walked over to her daughter. “You were in a fire baby,” she said as she sat on the edge of the bed, putting her hand on her leg. “The apartment is gone and you and Annie can stay with me until you find a place to stay okay?” She said and Josie nodded her head. 

“Where’s Penelope?” I asked. 

“She’s in a room a few doors down. Apparently she had something in her lungs and they needed to clear it out but she’s okay and she should be leaving today,” Jo said. 

Before Josie could say anything else, there’s a knock on the door and then someone enters and Josie’s eyes softened when she sees who it is. Alaric walks into the room with his hands in his pockets and a stern soft look on his face. Josie knows that she’s always wanted to know who her dad is but she isn’t so sure anymore if she’s being honest. Josie swallowed hard. “Hi sweetheart,” Alaric greeted her. 

Jo shook Annie awake and she jumped up and looked over at Josie — “You’re awake,” Annie said, putting her hand on Josie’s face. “You scared me baby,” Annie said as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Josie’s, catching her by surprise but Josie was able to regain composure and kissed her back. 

“Annie,” Jo put her hand on Annie’s back. “Let’s give Josie a few minutes alone with her dad,” she said as Annie stood up from the bed and agreed. Josie shifted awkward at the sound of her mom calling Alaric her dad but she didn’t hate the idea of it either. Jo and Annie exited the room and Alaric awkwardly came over to the side of Josie’s bed and sat down in the chair. 

“Is Penelope okay?” Josie asked. 

Alaric nodded his head. “She’s going to be,” he said and Josie nodded her head as she looked down at her hands. She really didn’t like the way she acted towards Alaric but she couldn’t help it at all. “How are you feeling?” He asked. 

Josie shrugged her shoulders and looked at her father in the eyes. “I’ve been better,” she whispered and Alaric nodded his head softly. “I’m sorry,” Josie spoke after a few moments of silence between them. “I didn’t mean to be such a bitch to you today. I was angry with my mom showing up like that and Drew’s death - I just-,” 

“You don’t have to explain yourself, sweetheart,” Alaric whispered. “I just wish you would’ve come to me with this sooner.” Alaric added filled with emotions. 

Josie laughed, leaning her head back against the bed. “How am I supposed to tell someone something like that?” Josie asked and Alaric sighed. “Was I supposed to come up to you, my first day on the job and say, “Hi I’m Josette Laughlin, which should technically be Saltzman, I think I’m your daughter?”” Josie questioned. 

“I would’ve believed you either way,” Alaric said. 

“Why?” Josie asked. 

“Because if you’re anything like your brother, you’re trustworthy and from what I can see, you’re living up to those expectations already,” Alaric stated and that caused Josie to sigh softly, looking back down at her hands. “Listen, sweetheart,” Alaric stood up and sat himself down on the edge of the bed - causing her to look at him. “You need to know that I had no idea that you existed or let alone that I was your father and there’s a reason behind that,” he said. 

Josie laughed. “Yeah? And what is that?” She asked. 

“When I was twenty - before I even met my wife, Caroline - I wasn’t sure if I was ever going to find a woman who would willingly start a family with me,” Alaric started to explain. “I also had a mother who wasn’t able to have kids her own so I felt like it was the right thing to do and I donated,” he said. 

“Donated?” Josie whispered and Alaric nodded his head. “You mean your-,” 

“My sperm, yeah,” Alaric said. 

Josie’s mouth fell open slightly. “Oh,” she whispered out. Alaric couldn’t help but smile. “So you didn’t sleep with my mom and then left her out to dry,” she questioned. 

Alaric laughed. “No, your mother is a beautiful woman, Josie but I love my wife very much - I would never ever cheat on her, I’d be stupid if I let a girl like her loose into the world,” he said next. Josie sniffed and stared at her father without saying another word. Alaric took that hint to continue to talk. “I know I’ve missed about all of your life already and Stephan was there for you - but I would really like it if I got to know you,” Josie looked up at him. “As your father not as your boss,” he added. 

“What about your wife?” Josie whispered. 

Alaric raised an eyebrow. “What about her?” 

“She doesn’t like, hate me, does she?” Josie asked. 

Alaric laughed. “No, sweetheart,” he shook his head. “Actually, they want to meet you,” 

“They?” Josie questioned. 

He smiled. “You have an older sister, Elizabeth,” Josie swallowed hard. “She wanted me to make sure that I ask you to thanksgiving dinner,” Alaric whispered secretively which made Josie laugh slightly. “And I am pretty sure she’s going to ask you to be her maid of honor,” he added. 

“She’s getting married?” Josie questioned. 

Alaric nodded his head. “Yup, to a guy with an accent named Sebastian - don’t know much about him other than the fact that he’s been treating her right and that’s all that matters,” Alaric stated. “And I guess both of my daughters are getting married the same year?” Alaric questioned. 

Josie laughed. “I haven’t-we haven’t set a date yet,” she laughed and that made Alaric nodded his head. “Chief,” Josie called out and Alaric looked at her. “Can I call you dad?” she asked. 

Alaric smiled. “If you want to, of course,” 

Josie smiled lightly. “Okay,” she paused for a second. “Dad,” she added. Alaric smiled slightly before leaning in and pulling Josie in for a large and meaningful hug. Josie let out a sigh in relief as she hugged her father. She has spent the last three years thinking this man didn’t care that she existed and it turned out to be the complete opposite. What is she going to do with this information? 

She has no idea but something has to change. 

* * *

** _There’s just something about you that’s get my heart racing and my palms sweating. I can’t explain but I know that I want something more with you. _ **

That’s all happened in a matter of seconds. 

What comes next isn’t something Penelope was expecting. 

** _I love you, Penelope. _ **

** _In love with you. _ **

Penelope opens her eyes and she sees her Aunt Rose standing at the edge of her bed with her arms crossed over her chest and serious expression on her face. Penelope knew at this point in time what she was about to hear. “Hi, Aunt Rose,” Penelope smiles weakly. 

“Don’t hi Aunt Rose me,” she said which caused Penelope to sigh deeply. “This is exactly what I was worried about, Penelope Rose. When I came in, you had a damn tube in your mouth because you couldn’t breath on your own,” she exclaimed as she walked over to Penelope. 

Penelope sighed. “It’s part of the job, Aunt Rose,” 

“Yeah well I hate it,” Rose said. “You need to consider retirement,” she said seriously. 

Penelope chuckled. “I’m 25 years old,” 

“You can be freaking fifty for all I care, this ends now,” she said seriously and before she could respond, there was a knock on the door. “Come in,” Rose said and that’s when the door opened and it revealed Lizzie Saltzman of all people. Penelope wasn’t expecting that.

“Lizzie,” Penelope said in shock. 

“Hi, am I interrupting something? I can come back,” she said as she turned towards the door. 

“No stay,” Penelope said which made her aunt frown her eyebrows. “I need to talk to you about something anyways,” Penelope said with a smile. “Can you give us a minute, Aunt Rose? This is my chief’s daughter,” Penelope added. Aunt Rose rolled her eyes before grabbing her pocket book and walked out of the room. Lizzie hesitantly walked over towards me and laughed. “She’s a freaking handful,”

“Yeah, I can see that,” Lizzie laughed. “So what did you need to talk to me about?” She asked. 

Penelope licked her lips. “Have you seen your sister?” Penelope asked and Lizzie shook her head. 

“I’m afraid she’s not in the right mind at the moment, I’m waiting for my dad to give me the okay,” she said. 

“You excited?” Penelope smiled. 

“Fucking nervous,” Lizzie laughed which made Penelope chuckle as well. “I’m not sure what to expect but I’m really, really nervous about this too,” she added.

“She’s great,” Penelope whispered. “She’s so much like Drew that it’s kind of creepy you know?” Lizzie laughed and nodded her head. “But she has her own differences as well and I guess that’s what makes her amazing,” she said. 

“Someone have a crush?” Lizzie joked as she sat down on the foot of the bed. 

Penelope rolled her eyes. “She’s engaged,” 

“That doesn’t mean anything,” Lizzie said. “You can still have a crush on someone when they are with someone else. That’s how Sebastian and I were, he was with this young French girl and I developed the biggest crush on him but hey, in the end, I won,” she winked. 

Penelope laughed. “It’s not like that,” she swore. “She’s gorgeous, don’t get me wrong but she isn’t the type of person that deserves to get involved with me. She deserves better than me,” Penelope said truthfully.

“I might not know you that well but you’re a great girl, Penelope,” Lizzie said. “Anyone would be amazed to be by your side through anything,” she added. 

* * *

** _THREE DAYS LATER….._ **

Josie walked into the firehouse with her head held high — she is okay with her dad and she is about to meet her older sister and stepmom for the first time. She is filled with nerves but she knows she can do it. This is exactly what her brother would’ve wanted her to do. She watched Penelope from afar as she’s sitting around the table with her fell truck mates. Josie couldn’t help but stare at her smile. She didn’t know what it is but the raven haired girl’s smile made her swoon. She shouldn’t be thinking of her like that. 

She’s getting married. 

Josie adjusted her bag on her shoulder and walked over to the table, getting her thank you ready in her head. Landon nudged Penelope’s shoulder and nodded towards Josie and Penelope looked up and met the taller girl’s eyes. “Hey, Laughlin, how are you feeling?” She asked. 

“Better — considering I have to live with my mom until we find another apartment,” Josie jokes. Penelope nodded her head smiling. “Thanks for uh for pulling me out,” she said awkwardly and nervously as she adjusted her shoulder strap again. “I know you didn’t have to,” She added. 

Penelope chuckled. “I wasn’t going to let you die,” she said with a smile. Josie nodded. “Your dad is in the office with your sister and Caroline,” Penelope mentioned. 

“Right,” Josie laughed. “Uh, yeah. So thanks again,” she said as she turned on her heels, shutting her eyes and sighing. Why was that so awkward? 

Penelope laughed and shook her head. “She’s cute,” Landon laughed and Penelope nodded her head and agreed to that statement a hundred percent. 


	5. It’s Just Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie meets her sister and step mom and Penelope gets a visitor at the station that leaves Josie completely confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love this story. Going to write chapter six now. If this gets 25 comments, I will try and post in the next two days

Josie stood at the end of the hallway that led to her dad’s office and she took a deep breath in and released before she got enough courage to walk toward the door. When she brought her hand to the wood, she took a deep breath in before knocking and then grabbing the doorknob and opening the door. It was like everything around her was in slow motion. She couldn’t fathom how heartwarming this experience is going to be. When the door opened fully, she saw her father and then in a matter of seconds, she saw too blondes standing to their feet. Josie looked at the blondes and they looked so much alike. But she knows which one is her sister and which one is her stepmom. 

“Hey dad,” Josie greeted. 

“Hi sweetheart,” he smiled as he stood to his feet and walked over to her — Alaric gave her a hug. And when he pulled away, he put her arms over her shoulder. “This is my wife, Caroline,” Alaric introduced as he pointed to the shorter blonde and then he pointed over to the other. “And this your sister, Lizzie,” he introduced. 

Josie stared at her for a few seconds. They were about the same height, Lizzie being a little taller and Lizzie’s eyes were blue while Josie’s were brown. Other than that, Josie could see the resemblance between them too. “Hi, it’s nice to meet you,” Josie held her hand out towards Lizzie but Lizzie got a little too excited. She squealed and attacked Josie with a huge. “Oh,” she mumbled as she awkwardly wrapped her arms around her sister. 

“I can’t believe this!” Lizzie exclaimed. “I’ve always wanted a sister and having a little sister is so much better,” she added as she pulled away and put her hands on Josie’s face. “We have so much to talk about. My wedding, your wedding, your job, my job, your favorite movie—,” 

“Elizabeth,” Caroline warned her. 

“What?” Lizzie questioned. “I’m excited. I’m allowed to be exci-right I’m allowed to be excited?” 

“You’re okay,” Josie chuckled. “And yes to all of that,” she added. 

Lizzie stuck her tongue out at her parents as she hugged Josie from the side. “See, sisters stick together,” she added which made Josie chuckle. “Gosh you look so much like dad, it’s crazy,” she said, staring into Josie’s eyes. “Do you look like your mom? I look like my mom as you can see,” Josie glared at Caroline and chuckled. 

“Yeah, I can see how much you two look alike,” Josie laughed. “And I looked more like dad than my mom,” she added. “But my brother looked like her so she didn’t really mind it,” 

“So sorry about your brother, honey. I know that must’ve been hard,” Caroline said, sweetly. 

Josie shrugged her shoulders. “It wasn’t at the beginning but as time went on and I realized he wasn’t coming back, it got worse,” she said truthfully. “But I had my fiance and everything so it was easier than expected,” 

Caroline nodded her head. “That’s good to hear.” 

“I hate to cut this short but I am meeting Sebastian in like fifteen minutes for bunch but I will definitely get dad to give you my number and we can meet up sometime,” Lizzie said, happily. 

Josie nodded her head and smiled. “Okay,” Lizzie excitedly gave her another huge hug before saying goodbye to her parents and then exited the office. Josie chuckled. “She is a lot more cheerful than I was expecting,” Josie commented. 

“She’s always wanted a sister,” Caroline said softly. 

Josie nodded her head in confirmation. “Me too,” she whispered. 

“Well it was lovely to meet you, sweetheart,” Caroline said, stepping towards her and grabbing her hands. “I will make sure to make time so we all can have dinner together, is there anything you’re allergic to that I should know about?” 

“Uh, I am allergic to seaweed,” Josie said. 

Caroline nodded her head. “Okay, sushi is out of the question,” she laughed. Josie chuckled and nodded her head. “Do you like salmon? Fish? Chicken?” she asked. 

“Yes to all of that,” Josie laughed. 

Caroline nodded and gave her hand a squeeze before giving her a small hug. “I will let your father know when the best time is for us and then we can work around your schedule. I am sure Lizzie would like to spend some time together,” she said and Josie nodded her head. Caroline gave her husband a kiss before grabbing her bag and exiting the office. Josie turned towards her dad. 

He smiled. “That went well I would say,” he smiled. 

“They look so much alike it’s creepy,” Josie laughed. 

Alaric chuckled. “Yeah. She does take after her mother,” he said with a smirk. “But you take after yours so needless to say, a daughter and mother bond is unbreakable,” he said. 

“Uh, dad,” he looked up at her. “Can I ask you a question about Penelope?” She asked. He crossed his arms over his chest and nodded his head. “When she and Drew were working together, was there ever any tension between them? Before he died?” She asked. 

Alaric took a moment to think. “Uh, not that I remember. Why? Did she say something?” He asked. 

Josie sighed. “Apparently my brother had feelings for her and he told her the day before he was killed. And she didn’t say anything about it to him,” she added. 

“I always thought they would be good together but then Penelope came out as gay,” he said and that shocked Josie and Alaric looked at her questionable. “What?” He questioned with a concerned expression. 

“You know Penelope is gay?” Josie asked. 

Alaric laughed. “Yeah. She told me, she said she didn’t want me to hear it from anyone else, why what’s wrong?” 

Josie chuckled. “My brother didn’t know,” she whispered. “Son of a bitch, she told everyone but my brother,” 

* * *

Landon took a deep breath in. “Okay. You can do this, Kirby. You can do this!” Landon said to himself — preparing himself to approach Hope about their “date” tomorrow night. This is going to be an interesting conversation to say the least. “It’s not like you haven’t talked to her before. You talk to her all the time.” He added before fixing his hair and then his coat before looking through the windows on the doors and sees hope sitting there with a book in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. “God, this is going to be so fucking hard,” and then he pushed the door open. 

“Hey Kirby!” MG greeted him with a pat on the shoulder as him, Ethan, Kaleb and Penelope all exit the lounge area to go and sit at the squad table out in the garage which left Hope and then Josie who is sitting on the couch in front of her with a magazine in her hand. Landon wiped his hands on his pants before walking over to Hope. 

Landon cleared his throat. Josie awkwardly looked up at the two beginning to interact. “Hey Hope,” he said and Hope looked up from her book and smiled. 

“Hi,” she said softly. 

“Uh. I just wanted to make sure that-Uh-that we are still on for—Uh— tomorrow night? At the drive in?” He asked.

Josie smiled at his awkwardness. “Yeah of course,” she smiled at him chuckling at his awkwardness as well. “You’re still on for it tomorrow right?” She asked him. 

Landon smiled and scratched the back of his head. “Uh, yeah. Yeah of course. A night alone with you is—it’s going to be—it’s going to be amazing,” he stuttered. 

Hope laughed. “Okay. Pick me up at eight?” She said and he nodded his head before awkwardly carrying on his way. 

“Oh uh, make sure to wear something warm. I’ll bring pillows and blankets and stuff but it’s going to be cold,” Landon said and Hope smiled and nodded her head. “Okay. I’m going now,” he added. Landon mentally kicked himself on the butt as he shut his eyes and walked away from Hope. He was so embarrassed by himself that it was adorable. 

“That boy is so into you,” Josie commented as she flipped through the magazine. Hope turned her eyes towards Landon who is pushing the doors open, hitting his hand against his forehead for how awkward he was. “Hey, if I weren’t gay — he’d be a guy I’d go after,” she added. 

“I don’t know, I mean. He’s cute and all but I’m not sure if I’m ready to move on from Zach. I don’t want to lead him on and then get to the point where I’m not ready and I end up hurting him. Landon is the best and I want what’s best for him,” she said sadly. 

Josie closed the magazine. “And what makes you think you’re not the best for him?” She asked. 

Hope sighed. “If Zach were still here, I wouldn’t have been able to give Landon the light of day,” she said and Josie nodded her head. “I don’t want Landon to think that he’s just a second choice to me,” she added. 

“I have an idea,” Josie leaned forward. “Why don’t you go out him, snuggle, kiss a little and see how that feels? Yeah? I mean from the looks of it, that boy will not have a problem having a few stolen kisses from you and a cuddle,” she said which made Hope blush slightly. “And for one night, stop thinking about what would’ve made Zach happy. Think about what might make you happy,” she whispered next. 

“He makes me laugh,” Hope whispered. 

“Then go and enjoy a date with him,” Josie laughed. “It’s not that hard. Landon Kirby, from what I can see, is an amazing guy that will treat you respectfully and kindly. I don’t see what you have to worry about. If you’re worried about developing feelings for him than get over it because I guarantee that boy will walk to hell and back to make sure you’re comfortable and happy,” she added. 

“You think?” Hope smiled. 

Josie laughed. “I know when someone is in love, Hope. And he loves you,” she said next as she licked her finger and crossed her legs as she flipped the pages of a magazine. “If you don’t get him soon, he won’t be available to be yours later on,” she added. “Just saying,” she continued. 

* * *

“I need your help,” Landon said as he sat himself down next to Penelope at the squad table. Penelope put her coffee down on the table and dropped her feet off it. “I need your truck tomorrow,” he said and Penelope chuckled. 

“Why? It’s a piece of shit — I don’t even use it anymore. It’s just in the garage at Jed’s place,” she questioned. 

“I’m taking Hope out on a date tomorrow,” Landon said. Penelope smirked and turned all of her attention to whatever the dark haired boy was about to say. “I really like her, Park. Like I really do and I want to show her that she means something to me so I have something planned and it requires a car with a lot of space and my two door convertible doesn’t have that,” he stated firmly. “So can I please use your truck tomorrow night?” He asked. 

Penelope smiled and reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her keys. She looked through them before pulling one out and tossing it to him. Landon caught it with ease and looked at it. “But for the love of god, if you’re going to have sex in it, clean up whatever mess you make,” she said and Landon smiled and reached over and kissed her cheek. 

“Thank you!” He said before rushing off to god knows where. Penelope doesn’t know what he has planned but it must be good if he’s that excited about it. Penelope grabbed her coffee and took another sip when she saw Josie Laughlin making her way over to the table. 

Penelope gave her a smile. “Hey,” she said smiling. 

“Can I talk to you?” Josie whispered. Penelope’s face softened and she nodded her head as she put her coffee mug back on the table and then stood up from the chair. Her and Josie made their way through the firehouse and over to Penelope’s private room where they were able to close the doors and Penelope put the curtains down. “Okay, uh, I just met my sister,” Josie mentioned. 

Penelope smiled softly. “She’s a little energetic isn’t she?” 

Josie chuckled, sitting herself on Penelope’s bed and she nodded her head. “You can say that,” she whispered as Penelope leaned herself against the desk, resting the palms of her hands on the top of it. Josie took a moment to think about what the hell she was going to say. She didn’t know why she wanted Penelope in her but there was a reason. “I wanted to ask you a question,” she whispered. 

“Shoot,” Penelope said, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Josie took a deep breath in and released. “I was thinking about who I could ask to do this and seeing that I don’t have any friends and I don’t really know Lizzie that well — you were the next person I thought of and I was thinking that maybe this was a way for us to get to being close friends. Like you and Drew were,” she stared. 

“Okay?” Penelope questioned softly. “And what exactly are you trying to get at here?” She whispered. 

Josie stood up and reached into her back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Penelope. Penelope grabbed it and raised an eyebrow as she looked down at it. “I know this might sound weird but I don’t have anyone else to ask or well anyone else that I want to ask,” she added. 

** _You’re invited to celebrate the marriage of Josette Olivia Laughlin and Annabelle Marie Hanson. _ **

** _December 23rd, 2019_ **

Penelope laughed and held the paper out confused. “You’re inviting me to your wedding?” She questioned. 

Josie laughed and scratched the back of her head nervously. “Not exactly,” she whispered and Penelope continued to sit there waiting for her to say it. “I know you were close to Drew and he would want you to do this and he would have wanted me to ask you so what I am saying is that I want you to be beside me on my wedding day,” she clarified and Penelope’s eyes widen slightly. 

“Like as in—,” 

“My maid of honor,” she whispered. Penelope opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. “I know this is coming to you as a surprise but I was thinking about how much sense it makes. If Drew were here, he would’ve been by me on my big day but since he isn’t, you’re here and you were close to him so it makes sense right?” She questioned. Penelope looked at her shocked. “Or am I making a complete ass of myself right now?” She added. 

Penelope chuckled. “No, no. Of course not,” Penelope said softly as she looked into the brown haired girl’s eyes. “I just wasn’t expecting this at all,” she added. 

“I know it’s soon and out of the blue but Annie wants a December wedding and I wanted it soon so we decided to do a small cabin in the woods type wedding the day before Christmas Eve,” she said nervously. 

Penelope stared down at the invitation. What is she supposed to say something like this? I mean obviously she’s considering it because it’s what Drew would’ve wanted but she finds herself hesitating. She doesn’t know what the hell do in the moment so she just looked up from the invitation and chuckled softly. “You’re middle name is Olivia?” She joked which made Josie huffed a laugh. 

“It’s after my mom’s sister,” Josie whispered. 

Penelope nodded and laughed as she stood up straight, staring straight into the girl’s eyes. “Yeah,” she whispered and Josie smiled softly. “I’ll be your maid of honor, Laughlin.” She whispered next. 

“Really?” Josie questioned. 

Penelope nodded. “It’s what Drew would’ve wanted,” Josie squealed and attacked her with a hug. Penelope huffed a laugh as she hugged the excited girl back. “But I’m not wearing pink or any bright colors.” Penelope said. 

“Don’t worry,” Josie pulled away. “I wouldn’t do that to any of you guys,” she laughed and Penelope couldn’t help but smile at how excited the girl in front of her. 

* * *

Hope fixed her hair in her mirror and took a deep breath as she waited for Landon to come pick her up. She doesn’t know what to expect out of this date but she knows that she’s excited to see him. Landon is fun to hang out with as a friend so if tonight doesn’t go romantically to plan then it was nice hanging out with him as a friend. Hope kept glaring at her phone as she paced around her apartment. She wore a nice pair of chucks, skinny black jeans, a pink long sleeve shirt with a jean jacket over top. She didn’t want to wear too much because Landon is bringing blankets but she wanted to make sure she looked nice somehow.

As Hope is looking around the apartment, her eyes landed on a picture of her and Zach. Zach was a tall, brown haired blue eyes man. Hope never imagined that she would get a guy like him but he ended up falling for her. Hope loved Zach so much and thinks about him to this day but she knows that at some point that she’s going to have to move on and this date with Landon is a start. There was a knock on the door that took Hope out of her daze as she grabbed her purse off the table and then walked over to the door. 

She took a deep breath in and released as she unlocked the door and opened it. Landon stood there with his hands in his jeans pockets, a green plaid shirt, a fleece jacket and ankle boots. Hope can’t remember the last time she’s seen him outside of work without his uniform and lets just say, she’s liking it so far. “Hi,” she whispered with a smile. 

Landon smiled. “Hey,” he said back. “You look beautiful,” he said in awe as he looked at her. “I mean, you always look beautiful but it’s different when you’re not in your work clothes you know? I see you in your work clothes all the time so seeing you like this is different,” he rambled. Hope couldn’t help but chuckle at his nervousness. “Sorry,” he apologized softly before clearing his throat. 

“It’s okay,” Hope snickered before stepping out into the hallway and shutting her door behind her. Landon awkwardly stands there as Hope took her key and locked the door. “You don’t have to be nervous, Landon,” Hope mentioned before she turned back to him and he was now picking at his nails nervously. Hope sighed and reached forward and grabbed his hands, they were cold from how cold it is outside but they also brought chills to Hope for another reason as well. “I’m just a girl,” she whispered. 

Landon let out a chuckle shaking his head. “You aren’t just some girl to me, Hope,” he whispered. Hope didn’t say anything, she just stared at him. “I know that Zach was that one person you thought you were going to marry, your soulmate or whatever and I don’t want to be the guy who sits here and tries to live up to your expectations.”

Hope shook her head. “I don’t expect you to,” 

He nodded his head. “I know but you can’t blame for thinking it you know?” He said softly and Hope nodded her head. “Listen, I like you. I think you’re sweet, heartfelt and just utterly beautiful and honestly, I never thought in a million years I would get you to even look at me or consider going out with me,” he said truthfully. “But I will bust my ass until you see me as someone to confide in,” he said next, Hope felt herself tearing up. “I will try my best to show you that I’m the kind of guy that can take care of you but I’m not going to try and be him,” he added. 

Hope lets out a breath that she didn’t know she was holding and she grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him down for a huge hug. She wanted to kiss him but she wasn’t sure if that was the right time to do so. Landon wrapped his arms around her waist and out his chin in her neck. Hope closed her eyes and took a deep breath as one of her hands tangled in the back of his hair. “I see you for you, Landon,” she whispered into his ear which sent chills up his spine. 

* * *

Josie texted Lizzie and they are getting dinner with Annie and Sebastian so they can meet each other’s fiancées. She is exiting the locker room when she sees Penelope working on the truck — she looked down at the watched on her wrist and sees that her shift ended an hour ago and she should’ve left already so she smirked and walked over to her. “You know when your shift is over, you can leave,” Josie mentioned, Penelope closed the compartment door and grabbed the saw from the ground, grunting as she lifted it. Josie could tell something was off. “Hey, you okay?” 

Penelope nodded her head. “Yeah I’m fine,” Penelope said as she carried the saw over to the repair center in the station. Josie raised her eyebrows as she turned towards the raven haired girl. “Aren’t you off?” Penelope asked. 

Josie swallowed. “Why are you acting cold to me?” 

Penelope chuckled. “Just because I’m not cheerful and excited that you’re talking to me, Laughlin doesn’t mean I’m acting cold towards you,” she said. 

Josie looked hurt by that and she tried her hardest to push it off so Penelope didn’t see it but it was hard. “Aren’t you off?” Josie said changing the subject. 

“I took a double shift,” Penelope answered. 

“Why?” Josie asked. 

Penelope sighed and turned towards the younger girl. “I just wanted to,” she said as she walked passed Josie. 

“Don’t you wanna go home?” She asked. 

“I have nothing to go home to, Josie. It’s just me and my apartment gets lonely so I just stay here as much as I can. Your dad understands it as well,” she said gathering her stuff from the squad table. “Your fiancé’s here,” Penelope said as she walked passed Josie and into the firehouse. Josie turned her head to look over her shoulder and she saw Annie standing there with her arms over her chest before she looked and saw Penelope walking down the hallway through the window of the door. 

Josie doesn’t know what the hell just happened but she knows now that Penelope is someone who doesn’t let anyone in easily and she wants to change that. “Hey babe,” Annie said ask Josie walked over to her. Josie smiled and reached down and gave her a kiss. After Josie gave Annie a kiss, something, well someone, caught her eye. She watched as a young man, brown hair walked up into the firehouse like her belonged here or something. 

Josie turned towards him. “Excuse me?” She called our and the young man stopped. “You can’t just walk into the firehouse like that,” she said. He chuckled. “I’m serious. You have to be invited in or at least wait until someone is in the garage to invite you into the main house,” she said. 

“I know the Lieutenant,” he said and that’s when Josie raised her eyebrows. He knows Penelope? How does he know Penelope? “I’m Brandon Darrow,” he introduced himself. Brandon. ‘That name sounds familiar—oh gosh. That’s Penelope’s ex.’ Josie thought to herself. “Now if you’ll excuse me,” he said before turning on his heels and walking into the firehouse. Why the hell is Penlope’s ex here? 

And why does he look fifteen? 

Josie kept thinking to herself so many questions. She didn’t know what he wanted but she wasn’t sure if she liked it. 


	6. Every Downfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope learns that it’s okay to let people in and Josie makes an interesting discovery about Penelope’s ex-boyfriend, Brandon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go. My favorite chapter so far. Really emotional writing this.

“I don’t understand why I have to be blindfolded, Landon. I don’t like not knowing what is in front of me or beside me,” Hope said in panic as Landon parked the truck in the correct spot. Landon has had this date planned out months before he even had the guts to ask her so needless to say, he is nervous about how she’s going to react. “Landon,” Hope giggled which made him swoon even more. Landon has been holding her hand this entire car ride so he brought their conjoined hands to his lips and gave hers a kiss. 

“Trust me,” he said before unbuckling his seat belt. “Give me five minutes to get it set up alright?” He said. 

“Why can’t I hear anyone around us? Are we near a highway?” Hope asked as Landon let go of her hand. “I am seriously not liking this Landon Kirby!” Hope squealed. 

Landon laughed as he exited the car and walked to the bed of the truck. He pulled the tarp off the bed, revealing the little set up that he had in the back. It’s amazing how comfortable you can make the bed of a truck with a few blankets, a mattress and pillows. Even some battery powered lights all spread out of the rim. He then quickly walked over to the big screen that he had looking out into the mountains and made sure it wasn’t going anywhere. Thanks to his brother, Ryan for this screen. Landon took a deep breath in and released as he walked back over to Hope’s side of the truck. “Landon!” Hope squealed as he opened the door. 

“Come here, grab my hands,” He whispered as he helped her unbuckle her seat help and then helped her out of the car. Hope hopes down, placing her hands on Landon’s chest to help her stay balanced. “You need to keep that blindfold on until I tell you, okay?” He whispered into her ear and Hope nodded her head, feeling safer now that she’s holding onto him. Landon closed the door to the truck and put his hands on Hope’s waist, guiding her to the right spot to show what he came up with. “I wanted to do something special for our first date,” he whispered. 

Hope smiled. “I thought we were going to a movie?” Hope chuckled as Landon wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and then rested his chin in her shoulder. Hope laughed at the warmth that Landon provided. “Landon!” She giggled. Landon smiled and kissed her neck and then reached up and started to untie the bandanna. “It’s like Christmas,” Hope said jokingly which made Landon laugh. He pulled the blindfold off and Hope opened her eyes and looked at what was in front of her. “What is this?” She said in awe as she saw a bunch of blankets and pillow spread out on the bed of the truck with Christmas lights and drinks and food. Hope looked over at the screen too. 

Landon stuffed his hands in his pockets. “The movie got cancelled because of some construction that was going on over at the drive in and I didn’t want to cancel because of that so I had to come up with something alternative.” He said and Hope turned towards him, amazement filling her face. “I hope you like it, and I hope it’s okay. I brought beer, wine, some snacks and I even got your favorite dish from that Italian place downtown,” he said as he rushed over to the bed of the truck and jumped up. Hope watched him the entire time with a small smile. “I’ve got white, red and some Miller Lite because I don’t drink wine but I know you do,” he said as he searched through the cooler. 

Hope stood there and watched the dark haired boy go through the stuff in the cooler, taking everything that he brought out and he was explaining it all to her. There were crackers, cheese, and Hope’s favorite pasta dish from Tony’s Pizza downtown. It’s where her dad takes her. “I also brought pillows and blankets so when we are watching a movie and you get tired. You can fall asleep,” he said motioning to the mattress that he’s currently standing on. “It’s also not my truck so we have to be careful because Penelope would literally kill me if something happened to it,” he said which made Hope smile slightly. 

Hope is trying so hard to hold back the tears right now. This is literally the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for her and she doesn’t know how to react. Being 21 years old only really been with two guys before — both ending terribly, seeing Landon and how dedicated and emotionally invested into making sure she is happy, it’s shaping her into this person where she knows that it’s okay to let people in and that it’s okay to give her heart again. She knows and can sense that Landon Kirby is going to be a guy in her life that will try his hardest to fight for her happiness. So in the end, she doesn’t have to fight for herself. 

This is her new beginning. 

A single tear fell from her eye and she quickly wiped it before sighing happily. “Come here,” Hope whispered as she held her hands out to him. Landon walked over to the end of the truck and grabbed Hope’s hands and lifted her up into the bed of the truck. Landon is so nervous right now, he isn’t sure if she likes it or if something is wrong. 

He noticed the tears in her eyes. “Do you not like it?” Landon asked and Hope chuckled softly as her hands fell to his face. “I have another idea we can do instead if you don’t. I always come prepared and stuff so if this is too much or if it’s too cold we can go to my apartment—and this is totally not me trying to get you to come to my place in all means but it’s just, I have heating—sometimes—well it’s working now so if it’s too cold we can go there, watch the movie there and then we can do whatever,” he rambled. 

Hope shook her head and let out a shaky laugh. “No,” she whispered, rubbing her thumb across his facial hair. “This is beyond perfect, Landon,” she whispered next. 

He raised an eyebrow. “Then why do I have a feeling you’re about to cry or something? I don’t do well when people cry especially when it’s someone I care about so if you do need to cry, warn me first because it’ll give me time to prepare and I’ll be able to comfort you,” he rambled again. 

Hope smiled softly. “Shh,” she whispered as she put her thumb against his lips. “I’m not crying because I’m sad, Landon. I’m crying because no one has ever taken the time to do something like this for me,” she whispered. 

Landon smiled softly. “Well I would sure hope not, I’ve had this date planned out for months,” he said with a laugh. 

Hope giggled. “Months?” 

He nodded his head. “Yeah. I just needed to fix up the courage to ask you and I was afraid that with your mind still on Zach and stuff you would say no so it took a few months to get the balls to ask you,” he said. 

“You should’ve asked sooner,” she whispered. 

Landon cracked a laugh. “My bad,” he whispered softly which made Hope laugh. “But you like it right?” He asked. 

Hope rubbed her thumb against his jaw, nodding her head. “I absolutely love it,” she said softly. 

He smiled happily. “I’m glad,” he said as he grabbed her hands from his face and cupped them with his before blowing against them. “Let’s get you under some blankets,” he said and Hope chuckled. Panic filled Landon’s eyes after he said that. “I mean, so you can get warm because your hands are an ice cube at the moment and you know how winters here can get so I bought a bunch—,” 

“I know,” Hope chuckled, cutting him off. Landon smiled slightly and his face was still filled with embarrassment. “I love the idea of blankets, don’t get me wrong but what I love the most is the idea of you holding me underneath the blankets more,” she whispered. 

He smiled. “I think that can be arranged,” he said. Hope giggled as she attacked him with a hug. Her arms went around his waist, underneath his jacket, getting warmer and his wrapped around her shoulders and he left a few kisses on the top of her head. “Down we go,” and then Landon pulled them both down so they went crashing onto the mattress. Hope lets out a squeal and Landon grunted as they both hit the mattress. Hope is the happiest she’s has been in months. And it’s in the arms of Landon Kirby. 

* * *

The entire dinner with Lizzie, Sebastian and Annie. All Josie could think about was what Penelope’s EX was doing at the firehouse and now, even laying in bed with Annie’s head lying on her chest. All she could think about was Penelope. What the hell is wrong with her? Josie sighed deeply as she stared up at the ceiling of her mom’s guest room. Josie felt this weird connection with the older girl. She doesn’t know what it is but she knows she needs to get to the bottom of it so that’s exactly what she’s going to do. 

Josie closed her eyes. “Fuck it,” she mumbled as she slipped out from under Annie and then quickly put a shirt on and then slipped pants on. Josie knows that this is going to be a mistake but she needs to get to the bottom of what the hell is going on with Penelope. Is it because her brother was close to him or was it more than that? She doesn’t know but she will soon. She slipped her boots on before grabbing her jacket and heading out of the room without waking up Annie. 

When she is going down the stairs, putting her jacket it on, she noticed the light still on, indicating that her mom is still awake and is probably reading a book. She cursed to herself but acted normal as she walked passed the living room. “Josie?” Her mom called putting curiously. 

“I got called in mom,” Josie lied as she grabbed her car keys and proceeded to exit. “Make sure to tell Annie I’ll see her later and she’ll have to do the cake tasting herself,” and before Josie could leave, her mom stopped her. 

“Why are they calling you so late?” She asked. 

Josie rolled her eyes. “It’s part of the job, mom. And besides, dad is there so it’s not like I’m going to be in any danger or anything,” she added. 

“Sweetheart, you’ve been out of it all week. What’s wrong? Is it the fire or your wedding planning?” Jo asked. 

Josie sighed. “Mom, I’m fine. Annie is fine. We are fine. I just–I have to go,” and then she grabbed the doorknob and exited the house into the cold winter of Vancouver. She didn’t even realize it but it’s snowing so she has to be careful when she is driving. She cleaned the snow off the car and then hopped in and out the heat on before taking off and heading her way to the station, which is about thirty minutes from her mom’s house. It’s further away.

When Josie pulled up to the station, the trucks weren’t there which meant that they were probably on a call but she noticed that Brandon’s car was still there which means he’s there still. She exited the car and grabbed her bag from the back seat and then made her way up to the firehouse. She didn’t know what to expect but what she didn’t expect when she walked into the living area was to see Brandon in the kitchen making some sort of dish. Josie examined him for a second. He was over 6 feet, brownish black hair, he didn’t have any facial hair and he definitely didn’t look older than fifteen but Josie knows he is because Penelope wouldn’t date someone who was underage. 

Josie entered further into the room. “Are they on a call?” Josie asked which startled Brandon as she dropped her bag on one of the couches before making her way over to him. 

Brandon turned the stove off and took the pan off the stove top before nodding his head. “Yeah, they left about thirty minutes ago, some dumpster fire or something behind a Chinese restaurant,” he said smiling. Josie nodded. “Uh, I didn’t properly introduce myself,” he said walking over towards Josie holding his hand out. “I’m Brandon Darrow, Penelope’s—,” 

“Ex, yeah I know,” Josie said as she shook his hand. 

Brandon chuckled. “Right. Uh, this is usually the part where you tell me your name,” he said sarcastically. 

“Josie,” she said. “Josie Laughlin,” she added. “I’m a paramedic here,” she continued. 

Brandon put the pieces together. “Oh, you’re Drew’s little sister? Oh yeah. I’ve heard a lot about you. Penelope talks about you all the time,” he said. “I’m sorry to be so blunt, but you know how Penelope can be. When she cares about someone and she finds a liking on someone, she will do everything she can to make sure others like that person too so I’ve heard good things about you,” he said.

Why the hell is he so nice? “May I ask what you’re doing here?” Josie asked as Brandon made his way back over to the kitchen and Josie followed him. “I mean, obviously it doesn’t matter but I just didn’t think you and Penelope were still talking, from what I heard, it was a nasty breakup,” 

Brandon tasted whatever he was making as he shook his head. “Not really, I mean, her coming out came as a surprise to me but I didn’t really see it necessary to get mad at her. She’s just being who she is and there’s nothing wrong with that and I still want to be her friend so you know,” he said as he handed Josie a spoonful of something. “Pen is usually my taste tester but she’s not here so,” 

Josie smiled softly before leaning over and taking the spoonful of pasta sauce in her mouth and she tasted and it was actually really good. She covered her mouth and gave him a thumbs up. “Could use a little bit more salt,” she said and Brandon snapped his fingers before walking over to the cabinet and grabbing the salt. 

“Hey, can I ask you a question?” Josie asked as she sat herself down on one of the bar stools. Brandon put the salt into the pot and nodded his head. “I’m a worrier. I worry all the time and especially when the worrying is being done for someone I care about and I care about Penelope,” she said and Brandon leaned his hands on the counter and continued to listen to her. “She’s been off the last couple of days and I don’t know if it’s something for work or at home but it’s worrying me you know,” she said. “Do you know what is going on or anything? How can I help?” She asked. 

Brandon chuckled. “I’m going to tell you something, Josie and I want you to listen to me carefully, okay?” He said and she nodded her head. “Penelope is broken, has been since she was younger and she lives up to it. She’s not ashamed of it — she’s actually proud of it because she’s also strong when it comes to it,” he said and Josie’s face softened. “And I’m going to be completely honest, when your brother died, a lot has changed for her. More than I was ever expecting and most certainly more than she was,” he added. 

Josie swallowed hard. “So my brother’s death made her more broken?” She asked. 

Brandon shook his head. “If anything, his death made her stronger. Before Drew, Penelope had a hard time letting people in — even me and I was her boyfriend.” He said with a chuckle. Josie laughed softly too. “Your brother brought something out in her that no one could before, her brother, her aunt, me and hell it's incredible to think that that one person changed her life completely,” he said. 

Josie swallowed hard and nodded her head. “I’m not trying to make this depressing and getting you to think about your brother — I’m not. All I’m saying is that your brother did everything he could until Penelope started trusting him and the moment she did, everything changed for the better. She was more happy and more thoughtful towards others.” He said. “Drew changed her life when I thought she was going to give up on it completely, where it got to a point where I thought she was going to end it,” he added softly. 

Josie’s facial expression changed completely. “I saw the signs and I love her so much that it killed me to think that at the end of the day, the pain was going to be too much for her and she wasn’t going to want to stay alive,” he added and he’s getting upset. Josie didn’t know what the hell to say so she stayed quiet. “And after today, spending time with her and seeing her, I’m seeing those signs again,” he said truthfully. “And I’m not sure if it’s because of my diagnosis or what but I don’t want to see—,” 

“Your diagnosis?” Josie whispered. 

Brandon sighed and nodded his head. “Leukemia,” he said softly. “Stage four,” he said sighing softly. “She found out last night after I passed out at dinner,” he added. “Took me to the ER and she found out there. Honestly, I wasn’t planning on telling her because everything bad happens to her and I didn’t want this to be added onto that,” he clarified. 

Josie pouted and looked down for a second before looking up. “If you don’t mind me asking, how long do you have?” Josie asked softly and carefully. 

Brandon chuckled sadly. “Six months, four months ago,” he said. Josie didn’t know if she believed it. He looked healthy and not sick at all which usually means he’s either lying, but why would he lie about being sick? Or he’s just not doing any chemotherapy which usually makes the patient sicker because it’s fighting off the bad cells. “Look, Josie. What I’m trying to say is that I don’t want Penelope walk another day on this earth thinking that what she wants or what she needs doesn’t matter — and your brother saw that in her and from the looks of it, you do too,” he explained. 

Josie nodded her head. “I do,” 

He understood. “That’s why when I say this, don’t get too freaked out about it okay,” he said and she nodded. “Pen sometimes needs someone to pull her out of situations where she thinks what she wants, and needs doesn’t matter which basically means, you have to be that one person to say to her, you matter,” he said and Josie’s heart skips a beat for some reason. “You have to be that one person who will be there for her, through hard times and through the good because in the end, that’s all a person with that much emotional damage needs,” he said. 

“Having some emotional damage is good,” Josie whispered which a small smirk which makes Brandon laugh. 

“Yeah it is,” he agreed. “But that doesn’t mean having it doesn’t hurt,” he whispered. Josie knew exactly what he was saying. “I love that girl to death, Josie,” he cried softly. “And thinking about how in two months, I won’t be able to see her again, or anything for that matter – it fucking sucks,” he said softly next and Josie felt herself tear up. “I want you to know that having Penelope Park in your life is going to change things forever – everyone needs someone as strong and dedicated as she is in their lives,” he added. 

Josie chuckled softly. “I’m already seeing that,” she joked which made Brandon laugh as he wiped his eyes. “And I get what you’re saying, about protecting her,” she whispered and Brandon nodded his head. “I don’t know what it is about this girl or about the situation but I can’t stop thinking about her — is she okay? What is she doing? You know, questions like that and it fucking sucks because trying to have sex with my fiancé while thinking about her is hard,” he added. 

Brandon laughed. “Does it make it easier or harder?” He joked back which Josie’s cheek fill with heat. “Penelope Park is pretty amazing in bed I will tell you that,” 

“Not sure if that’s going to happen,” Josie awkwardly said. Why is she actually thinking about it? Josie chuckled and so did Brandon. “I’ll be there for her, Brandon. Every step of the way, every downfall. And it’s not just because you’re asking me to it’s because a girl like her deserves to be protected too,” she whispered softly. “That girl deserves everything in the world and my brother saw it and I do too,” she added. 

Brandon let out a sigh in relief. “Good, because when I die, she better be crying buckets and it better be in your arms,” he joked which made Josie roll her eyes. “Can I give you a hug? I’m a hugger,” he said and Josie laughed and nodded her head. Brandon made his way around the island and bend down and hugged Josie. Josie closed her eyes and hugged him back. “Thanks for taking care of her,” he whispered into her ear. “When I can’t,” he added. 

Josie nodded her head, tightening her grip around his small waist. “Of course,” she whispered back. The sound of voices filled their ears so they pulled away and looked towards the door and everyone came rushing in. Penelope stopped by the doorway and her face fell slightly. She made eye contact with Brandon and then with Josie. “That’s my cue,” Josie whispered as she looked away. “We’ll keep in touch,” she said and Brandon agreed. Josie grabbed her bag from the couch and walked towards Penelope. “Good morning, Lieutenant,” she said with a nod. 

Penelope squinted her eyes as she watched the taller girl walk down the hallway towards her dad’s office and then she turned towards her ex boyfriend. Brandon smiled and walked up to her, putting his hand on her face softly. “She’s pretty amazing,” he whispered. “As a dying wish, please marry that girl,” he said next before kissing her forehead. 

“First she’s engaged,” she said as she followed Brandon over to the kitchen. “And second, what were you doing talking to her?” She asked. 

Brandon shook his head. “Nothing important,” 

“Brandon,” she said sternly. 

He laughed. “Pen, it’s nothing. Drop it and get something to eat please?” He said as he handed her a plate. 

“It’s four in the morning and you’re making pasta,” 

“You love it. Now eat,” 


	7. How Do You Think I Feel, Huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope & Landon’s date continues and Penelope and Josie have a heart to heart before interrupted by someone unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy. This story is just starting.

Hope and Landon are watching the movie and are halfway through when Hope looked up from lying on Landon’s chest to see his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open. She smiled at the thought because she would’ve thought that she would’ve fallen asleep before him but he’s asleep. She looked at her phone screen and it read 10:37PM, but they did both get off from shift so it makes sense he would be tired but for some reason, she’s wide awake. 

Hope laying on Landon’s chest is the best feeling for her. It’s a feeling she never thought she would feel after being with Zach that one night but now, in Landon’s arms. It might be a tiny bit better and that scared her. She doesn’t ever want to forget Zach and that’s what she’s afraid might happen if she ends up getting closer to Landon. 

She and Zach had this connection that was extremely hard to find in the world that everyone lives nowadays. Zach gave her this feeling in her stomach that was hard to match. She didn’t even feel it with Roman and she honestly did think that she would end up marrying him - but after the nasty breakup and Zach’s consistent support — Hope saw herself marrying Zach instead, and then he died and things changed. 

She never really talked to anyone about what happened with him and she never really wanted to but after finally talking about it with Penelope one night — she felt so much better about the entire situation. And yes, Zach is dead. He’s not physically here but that doesn’t mean he’s not here. Because Hope knows he’s looking after her right now. 

He’s seeing how much Landon cares about her and Zach wouldn’t have wanted Hope to live the rest of her life in the shadows of everyone else around her falling in love. 

He would have wanted her to fall for someone too. 

And she knows now that she wants someone to be the quirky but romantic, like Landon Kirby. 

She is done hiding out in the shadows, pushing away love. Because in the end, you’re fighting fire with fire and no one can really predict what will happen in seconds, minutes or even days. 

You have to learn how to live in the moment — so in the end, you end up living to the fullest. 

There’s this quote by Trent Shelton that once stated: 

_ “The heart that’s meant to love will fight for you when you want to give up, pick you up when you’re feeling down, and will give their smile when it’s hard for you to find yours. They will NEVER get strength from seeing you weak, power from seeing you hurt, or joy from seeing you cry. The heart that’s meant to love you wants to see the best of you, not hurt you! Never forget that,”  _

Losing her mom young, Hope has learned to push things aside apart from the relationship that she has with her father. And while it might be difficult — she has always learned, family is always and forever. 

And maybe, just maybe, she sees a family in Landon Kirby. 

She refuses to hide herself any longer, she refuses to push away the pain. 

She refuses to let the pain of losing Zach Carrington push her away from falling in love again. 

So from this day forward, Hope Mikaelson will seize the day as if it were her last. 

Hope continued to stare up at Landon as he let out small snores. She brought her hand up to his chest and rubbed circles around it, trying to wake him up but it wasn’t working. Hope couldn’t help but stare at his lips — in the moment, all she wanted to do was kiss them but she didn’t want their first kiss to happen when Landon is half asleep, it’s not the right moment for something special to happen. 

Hope ran her hand down to his waist and hugged him tighter as she looked back over at the movie — she watched and watched until the final credits came through. She grabbed the remote from beside Landon and turned it off — the screen went black and the only light that shined was the light from the city in front of them. 

Hope stared up at Landon’s face — as the sound of car horns and sirens filled the air. Hope knows that she wants to be the girl who makes his bad days better and the one that makes him say, “my life has changed since I met her,” but it all depends on what Landon wants as well. 

She brought one of her hands to his face and run her thumb across his jawline and then to his lips. He still didn’t budge, he must’ve been extremely tired if this wasn’t affecting him. As she pulled on his bottom lip, something vibrates in his pocket — which makes Hope giggle. It didn’t wake him up so Hope carefully sat up slightly and reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his phone. 

There was a text from someone named Ry in his phone: 

_ Ry: Hey, bro. How’s the date going? Did you ask her yet?  _

Hope smiled softly. Ry must be a friend of his or something. Hope sat up fully before putting her hands on Landon’s stomach, shaking him slightly. “Landon,” she whispered, shaking his chest. He didn’t move. “Landon,” she said a little louder and that’s when he started to stir awake. His eyes opened slowly and his hands stretched above his head. “Hey, sleepy head,” Hope chuckled, running her hand down to his waist again. 

He looked around and then met Hope’s eyes, which made his heart fluttered. “Oh my god, I fell asleep,” he said with a raspiness in his voice. Hope laughed and nodded her head. Landon ran his hands through his hair and yawned. “Some date huh?” he said softly. 

Hope shrugged. “It wasn’t that bad,” she chuckled. 

“Did you watch the entire movie?” he asked as he propped himself up on his elbows. 

Hope nodded her head and that’s when Landon sat up completely, leaving his face a few inches away from Hope’s. “Kind of — I wasn’t really paying attention — I had some stuff on my mind,” she said truthfully. 

Landon licked his lips. “Do you wanna talk about it?” he asked, pushing her hair behind her ear. 

Hope shook her head. “No,” she whispered, staring into his green eyes. Even with little light shining on them, they are still so fucking bright that it makes her smile so hard. “I just — I was thinking about Zach and stuff like that,” she added and Landon nodded his head in understanding. “And I kept thinking about how much I wanted to kiss you,” 

Landon smirked softly. “You were thinking about kissing me while you were thinking about Zach, weird tacktick, Mikaelson,” he said sarcastically which made Hope hit him in his chest, “Owe,” he groaned as he laughed. 

Hope and Landon stared at each other for a second before Hope cleared her throat awkwardly. “You got a text message, it vibrated in your pocket and it felt weird so I took it out,” she said handing him his phone. Landon smiled and nodded his head as he looked down at it. “Who’s Ry?” Hope asked carefully. 

Landon typed away at his phone. “He’s my older brother,” he said before closing the phone and putting it in his pocket. “He’s actually the one who lent me the screen for this.” 

“Is he your only sibling?” Hope asked. 

Landon shook his head. “No, I have an older sister too, Layla. But she lives in Chicago so I don’t really see her as much as I see Ryan,” he said softly. “Do you have any siblings?” He asked me. 

Hope shook her head. “No,” she whispered. “I have a bunch of aunts and uncles though so my family isn’t small,” she added and Landon nodded his head. “My mom died before my dad and her could have another baby and he never really wanted to have another baby with someone else,” 

Landon nodded his head in understanding before he smiled softly. “How are you even in front of me right now?” he whispered and Hope was taken aback by that question. She wasn’t expecting that at all. “I know what Zach looked like, Hope and I am nothing compared to—,” 

“Landon, shut up,” Hope chuckled, putting her hand on his face. “One thing I want from you is for you to not to compare yourself to Zach or even Roman, okay?” she said and Landon nodded his head. “You aren’t them,” she added next in a soft whisper. Hope leaned in slightly — not having kissed anyone since Zach, she was a bit hesitant but she knew that she wanted to kiss him. She has since he asked her out. And with him being fully awake and alert now, she felt like it was the right time. Hope leaned in fully and Landon met her halfway — their lips touched for a soft peck before they both pulled back slightly. Landon gave Hope a moment to gather what she was feeling and waited until she made the next move. 

But all he wanted to do was kiss her again. 

Hope felt Landon’s hand fell on the back of her head, grabbing a handful of her hair — his green eyes stared into hers with love and lust. Hope couldn’t help but smile — she pulled his lips back to hers and this time, she deepened it. She wasn’t expecting kissing Landon Kirby to feel like this but it’s fucking amazing. Hope ran her hands down his shoulders and took his jacket off, her lips not leaving his. Landon helped her take the jacket off before Hope pushed him back and slammed him back on the mattress with her hand on his chest. She begins to take her jacket off when Landon’s soft hands stop her from doing so. 

She looked at him shocked and he smiled softly. “Not yet,” he whispered and Hope didn’t say anything and he sat up, putting his hands on her face, staring into her blue eyes. He felt her hand fall on his face. “But soon,” he whispered and that’s when Hope smiled softly and leaned down and kissed him strongly, letting him kiss her back. 

* * *

** _Two Days Later……_ **

Josie was doing inventory in the ambulance when Penelope decided to go talk to her about what she was talking to Brandon about. It’s been two days because she’s been nervous about how to bring it up. Penelope doesn’t know what they talked about but Josie’s been keeping in touch with him and she wants to know why. They haven’t had a call in the last four hours so she thought why not make the slow shift go by fast and talk to her. “Laughlin?” Penelope questioned as she approached the back of the ambulance. 

Josie was sitting down going through something and filling out paperwork as she looked and smiled softly before looking down at the clipboard. “Yes, ma’am?” She said. 

Penelope stuffed her hands in her coat pocket. “Can I talk to you for a second?” She asked. 

“I’m kind of behind on this paper work, Lieutenant but you can talk to me while I do it,” she said, scribbling on the paper. “What can I help you with?” She added. 

Penelope sighed as she grabbed the handle and stepped up into the ambulance before sitting herself down across from Josie. She stared at the younger girl as she continued to do her work. “So, you and Brandon have been talking a lot recently, texting and stuff,” she mentioned. 

Josie chuckled. “Is that a question or a statement, Pen?” She asked not even looking up from paper. 

“What have you been talking about?” Penelope asked. 

“I don’t see how that’s any of your concern, Lieutenant.” She said and Penelope smirked and nodded her head, impressed by her tactics. “Is there anything else?” 

“What did you guys talk about the other night? While I was at the dumpster fire? I came in and then all the suddenly, Brandon was being secretive. Can I know that?” She asked and Josie rolled her eyes and looked at her. “I mean, obviously, it was about me so I have the right to know,” 

“I’m not sure if that’s how it works, Pen,” she said. 

“Talking about someone behind their back is rude,” 

Josie chuckled before standing up and then jumping down from the ambulance — Penelope followed her and then Josie slammed the doors shut. “We weren’t talking about anything bad, Penelope,” she said as she began to walk into the firehouse. “We just talked about you, your relationship and that’s pretty much it,” she said. 

“Then what was the need to get his phone number?” Penelope asked as they walked into the kitchen area. “I just don’t see the need to be so secretive towards me.” She grabbed Josie’s shoulder and turned her towards her. “Just tell me what he said to you, what did he say?” She asked. 

Josie looked down at her hand and then into her green eyes. “It’s nothing important,” she whispered. 

“It’s important to me,” Penelope said. 

Josie sighed deeply and looked into her eyes. “Listen, Penelope. Brandon, he cares about you. He loves you and through everything, that’s never going to change,” she started and Penelope looked at her intensely. “He is worried about you,” she said. “And I know about his sickness and he asked me — when he’s gone, to take care of you. To look after you like Drew did,” she said and Penelope’s heart dropped slightly. “My brother cared about you and for some reason it feels like after he died, he passed that trait off to me.” She said truthfully. 

“I don’t understand,” Penelope whispered. 

“Brandon is afraid you’re going to hurt yourself after he dies or even before,” she said truthfully. 

“I wouldn’t do—,” 

“You can be mad at him for worrying,” she cut her off. Josie put her hand on Penelope’s arm. Penelope didn’t know what to say. “Look, I care about you. And I hope that’s okay because when I care about someone I will do everything I can to make sure that person is okay,” she said truthfully and Penelope nodded her head. “So to answer your question, Brandon and I are in contact because we both are worried about your mental health,” she said. 

“Josie,” Penelope and Josie turned their heads toward the entrance way and she saw Annie standing there with a container of treats, she glared down at Josie’s hand on Penelope’s arm and Josie quickly retracted it as Penelope cleared her throat awkwardly and stepped back. 

“Hey babe,” Josie said awkwardly. Annie rolled her eyes and chuckled as she dropped the container on the closest table before rushing out. “Annie!” Josie sighed deeply as she rushed after her. Penelope shut her eyes and sighed as well. She never wanted to cause trouble. “Annie!” Josie rushed out of the firehouse and followed her fiancé. But Annie wasn’t stopping. “Annabelle Grace!” Josie rushed and grabbed Annie’s shoulder, stopping her. “Stop!” 

“Why?” Annie screamed and Josie looked at her with a pout. “You know, I had a suspicion that something was going on with you two when you left late at nights to go to “work,”” she said making quotations around “work,” and Josie sighed deeply. “But I never thought in a million years you would actually consider cheating on me,” she said. 

“I’m not cheating on you,” Josie said chuckling. 

“Late nights, Josie?” Annie questioned. “How fucking stupid do you think I am? Huh? How stupid do you think I am?” She yelled and Josie didn’t say anything. “I get it okay? I get that she was close to Drew and you being close to her makes you feel close to him but how do you think I feel, huh?” Annie asked, tearing falling now. 

“Annie,” she whispered. 

“I barely see you anymore,” she whispered. “And when we do see each other — you’re not there.” She added. Josie felt tears forming in her eyes. “You’re there physically but you’re not there completely!” She yelled. “You haven’t told me you loved me in almost two weeks, every time I say it, you brush it off like it doesn’t mean anything to you,” she added. 

“How can you say that?” Josie questioned in disbelief. “All I ever do is show you how much I love you, I gave you my grandmas ring, Annabelle because I want you to be the girl I spend the rest of my life with, is that not good enough for you?” Josie asked, a single tear falling down her face. 

“You have spent more time with her in the last months then you have with your own fiancé, Josette,” Annie said strongly and through tears. “How do you think it makes me feel to wake up without you next to me? The day we are supposed to start planning my wedding?” She asked. 

“Your wedding? It’s my wedding too,” Josie said. 

Annie let out a chuckle in disbelief. “You know what I mean, Josette,” she said angrily. Josie didn’t say anything. “I need—,” she paused for a second, playing around with the ring on her finger. “I need a break, Jo,” she whispered and Josie’s heart stopped slightly. “I can’t do this anymore,” she added as she tore the ring off her finger. 

“Annie,” Josie whispered as Annie grabbed her hand and put the ring in the palm of her hand. “Belle,” Josie added as Annie walked to the driver’s side of her car and stepped in. “Annie stop!” She begged but she didn’t, she just drove off. Josie couldn’t believe what just happened. Josie let out a strong breath as she ran her hands through her hair and watched her now, ex fiancé speeding down the road. “Fuck!” Josie cried loudly as she looked down at the ring in her hand. That's not how she was expecting her day to go. 

* * *

Penelope is sitting in the living room when she sees Josie rushing into the house angrily. She looked up from her magazine as everyone’s eyes turn onto her. “Where’s my dad?” Josie asked and Penelope automatically noticed that she had been crying. “Where’s my dad?” She repeated. 

“In his office,” Landon said. Josie’s lip quivered and she nodded her head before she headed that way. “What the hell just happened?” Landon questioned. Penelope stood up and walked after Josie — she knew that whatever happened was partly her fault as well so she wanted to make sure she was okay so that exactly what she did. 

Penelope stopped in the middle of the hallway when she saw Josie standing in her dad’s office, crying hard and then Penelope’s heart stopped when she saw Josie holding the ring that was once on Annie’s finger. “Oh my god,” she whispered to herself and then she saw Alaric stood up from his chair and pull his daughter into a huge hug. 

Penelope didn’t know what to think. 

She never wanted to be someone to break someone up. There is nothing going between them and she doesn’t understand why Annie thinks there is. 

“Pen?” Penelope turned and saw Jed standing at the end of the hallway a few feet from her. “Brandon’s here,” he said and that’s when Penelope took one last look at Josie and her father before turning on her heels and walking towards her older brother and they make it to the lounge. 

* * *

“Why don’t you go home sweetheart?” Alaric said, rubbing his hand on the back of her head. 

Josie took a deep breath in and released before backing away and shaking her head. “No,” she whispered as she wiped her eyes. “I can’t—I can’t keep going home when I don’t feel right or my emotions are fucked up,” she said. 

Alaric nodded his head. “But your mental health is important,” he mentioned. 

Josie nodded her head. “Working is going to take my mind off whatever is going on between us,” she said. 

Alaric understood that completely but he can’t help but think whatever is going between the two girls is more than Josie is thinking but he doesn’t want to say anything. “Why don’t you come over for dinner tomorrow? Your sister and stepmom want to get to know you more,” he suggested. 

Josie nodded her head. “That would be great actually,” 

“HELP!” Josie and Alaric’s head turned and saw Jed running towards them. “Josie!” Jed said in panic as he pushed the door open. “It’s Brandon! He collapsed he’s not breathing and we can’t find Hope,” he said in a panic. Josie quickly turned on her heels and ran after Jed. 

This day took a turn


	8. But Does She?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened with Brandon? Josie has a talk with Landon and Penelope decides to pay someone a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the offensive use of language. But it needed to be said. Comment below!

A lot can change in a matter of seconds. That’s why living your life everyday to the best of your abilities is what you would do to make yourself feel accomplished. The day Josie became a paramedic, is the day she felt complete and successful and saving lives is what she does best. 

Josie and Jed ran into the room and everyone was surrounding Brandon, Penelope was performing CPR. “No! No!” Josie exclaimed as she rushed through the crowd. “Hey! Stop!” She exclaimed and she pushed Penelope off of him and she saw Penelope almost in tears. “Get me the medical bag from the ambulance,” she asked anyone and Landon sprinted to the ambulance. 

“He’s-hes not breathing,” Penelope cried. 

Josie leaned down and put her ear to his mouth and she didn’t feel anything, he was pale and his eyes were red. Josie reached into her pocket and pulled out her miniature flashlight and opened his eyes one by one as she scanned them and they weren’t responsive. “Has he been taking any medication?” Josie asked Penelope but all Penelope couldn’t do anything but stare at Brandon’s motionless body. 

“Pen!” Jed said strongly. 

She looked up at Josie with red eyes. “What?” She whispered softly, completely out of it. 

“I know you’re scared okay? But you need to tell me if he’s been taking any medication?” Josie repeated as Landon rushed over with the medical bag for Josie. He pushed his way through the crowd and handed it to her. “Penelope! Please, think about what medication he’s been taking,” 

Penelope let her mind think for a second. “It starts with a D,” she whispered. “I can’t remember it,” she started to panic. “I can’t remember, Josie. I’m sorry,” she said.

Josie knew what she was talking about. “Dexamethasone?” Josie questioned and that name sounded familiar to Penelope so she nodded her head. “Okay,” Josie said as she grabbed the bag and opened it up and started to search through vials of medication. Brandon must’ve forgotten to take his medication and since he isn’t doing chemo right now, the medication was the only thing trying to defeat the bad blood cells. Josie found what she needed and then popped the cap of the needle with her mouth before sticking it in the vial and taking some of the medication.

Penelope watched as Josie did her thing. Josie leaned down towards Brandon’s arm and found the first vein she could before sticking the needle into the arm and pushing the medication in. In a matter of seconds, Brandon took a deep breath in and Penelope let out one she didn’t know she was keeping. “Can someone get the gurney?” Josie asked as she grabbed an oxygen mask. Jed nodded his head before him and Landon headed to the ambulance. 

“What happened?” Brandon questioned as he felt Penelope’s hands on his chest. “Owe,” he groaned which made Penelope chuckle. 

“You need to make sure to take your medication, mister,” Josie said as she placed the mask over his mouth. “Breathe and don’t talk anymore, okay?” She said before applying a small amount of pressure to where the needle went in. 

“I must’ve forgotten,” he said weakly. 

“You scared me,” Penelope chuckled out a cry. Josie watched her as she hovered over the boy she once loved. Penelope might not be attached to him like she used to be but Josie could see how much he means to her. 

“Sorry,” Brandon apologetically said. Penelope chuckled as she leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Landon and Jed made their way over with the gurney from the ambulance. “I don’t need—,” 

“Yes you do,” Josie said as she put the mask back on. “Now keep the mask on before I tape it to you,” she said. 

“Bossy,” he said muffled. 

“She just saved your life, you better be grateful,” Penelope said laughing through her tears. 

“I’ll be happy when you two get married,” he said. 

Penelope and Josie both went quiet. Josie didn’t know what to think at that point and Penelope just glared up at her with awkwardness before looking at Brandon. “That’s not happening, B,” Penelope said and then Brandon was lifted onto the gurney and then pushed out of here. Josie fathered her things so she could drive him to the hospital when Penelope stopped her. “Can I hug you or will that cause more conflict for you and Annie?” Penelope asked. 

Josie wanted the hug. She really did — she feels herself getting closer to Penelope and she wants to but she also really loves Annie and wants to fix things between her. She wants to marry Annie. She doesn’t want to marry Penelope. She doesn’t think she does. Josie licked her lips. “I’ll see you at the hospital, Lieutenant,” she said before slipping passed Penelope. Penelope shut her eyes and sighed. 

She didn’t want it to come to this. She didn’t want to feel like this for Drew Laughlin’s little sister especially since she’s taken, or well was taken. Every time she falls for someone, she always ends up getting hurt in someway. She hates it and falling for Josie Laughlin isn’t the way to go. She knew she had to step back but she didn’t know how. 

Penelope felt an arm wrap around her shoulder and a pair of lips kiss the top of her head. She knew it was her big brother. “Penny for your thoughts?” He asked, stating down at her. Penelope grabbed the hand that was draped over her shoulders and shook her head. “You sure? You seem upset of something important,” he said. “Is it Brandon?” He asked. 

Penelope shook her head. “No, it’s not. I just—I don’t know. Josie is just confusing me that’s all,” she said. 

“Josie Laughlin?” He asked and Penelope nodded. “You’ve got a thing for her or something?” He asked. 

Penelope huffed a chuckle. “She’s taken, Jed. Engaged to be married,” she said as she walked away from him. 

“Last time I heard they called it off,” he said. 

“How the hell did you know that? It just happened,” 

Jed chuckled and stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Word travels fast around this fire house, sis.” He said as he walked over to her. Penelope grabbed her keys and jacket off the table — she was going to head to the hospital. “Why don’t you come over for dinner tomorrow? Eli misses you and I think it’s about time you talk to Cass don’t you think?”

Penelope shook her head. “Your wife hates me, and I’m perfectly fine with that,” she said proud. 

Jed rolled his eyes and tilted his head back. “She doesn’t hate you, Penelope,” he said with a groan. “You guys had that one fight and she didn’t mean what she said,” 

“Yeah? Well she didn’t apologize so I don’t recall thinking she didn’t mean it,” Penelope said as she put her jacket on. 

“Penelope,” Jed said softly. 

“I don’t appreciate being around your homophobic wife, Jed. I don’t so please don’t force me to go anywhere I don’t want to and as for Eli and Will. I miss them too but your wife isn’t someone I miss at all,” she said and Jed just stood there. “And the worst part about that entire thing is that you didn’t defend me when she said it,” Penelope is still mad about that. Her sister in law called her a nasty ass word and Jed didn’t even step in to say anything. It hurt her. “I’m going to go see Brandon — which probably means I’ll see Cassidy too so you might wanna come to make sure I don’t beat the shit out of your wife in the middle of the hospital,” she said before taking a pause. “Again,” she added before leaving. 

* * *

Josie sat in the waiting room, beanie in her hands, leaning her head back on the wall. As weird as it sounds, she hates hospitals. It’s one thing coming here to work but it’s nothing when you’re not here for work. She doesn’t know what it is other than maybe the day she saw her brother’s body. And it was at this very hospital. She couldn’t believe her eyes. 

She continued to glance at the unread texts from herself to Annie on her phone screen. She didn’t know what the hell happened but she would never cheat on anyone. It’s not the type of person that she is. Especially cheating on a girl as amazing as Annie is. She loves that girl to death. 

** _Jo: Annie answer please. _ **

** _Jo: I know it looks like it but it’s not. _ **

** _Jo: Penelope is going through shit I—I just have to be there for her through it. _ **

** _Jo: I love you, babe. _ **

** _Jo: Please answer. _ **

Josie sighed deeply and began to type in another text before she saw someone hold out a cup of coffee in front of her face and when she looked up — she sees Landon. “I thought you might be in need of some caffeine,” he said. 

Josie smiled and put her phone in her pocket before grabbing it. “Thank you, Landon,” she whispered as the dark haired boy sat himself down next to her, sighing deeply. “How was your weekend?” Josie asked, trying to get her mind off of Annie and Penelope. “Do anything special?” 

Landon smiled at the thought of his date with Hope. “I—I actually went on a date with Hope,” he said as she turned his head and met the brunette in the eyes. Josie smiled at the love in his eyes. “Yeah, it was pretty fucking amazing,” he whispered before taking a sip of his coffee. 

“I’m happy for you, Landon,” she whispered. 

Landon nodded his head and turned to her. “Do you wanna talk about your split with Annie or are we just going to go into further details about how Hope wanted to have sex but I stopped her before she could take her shirt off?” He said. 

Josie looked at him before chuckling. “You’ve been pining over this girl for how long? And you didn’t sleep with her when she practically asked to?” She questioned.

“Okay to my defense,” he held up a finger. “It was cold and we were in the back of Penelope's pick up truck. And when it’s cold, a man’s—you know— tends to now work as well,” 

“I get it,” Josie cringed. 

“Do you? Because I’m pretty sure you’ve never seen a penis before,” he said which made Josie choke on her coffee. Landon started to laugh hysterically which made Josie hit him roughly in the chest. “Am I wrong?” He exclaimed. 

“That doesn’t matter,” Josie said blushing. “I’m pretty sure you’ve never seen a girl’s vagina before,” 

“I have,” Landon chuckled more before leaning his head against the back wall as him and Josie both stared out into the double doors in front of him — waiting for some news on Brandon but nothing has come yet. He should be okay. Penelope and Jed entered into the hospital and Josie’s eyes couldn’t help but land on her frozen rosy cheeks and her red nose. Josie finds Penelope extremely attractive but she only feels something physically towards her. Nothing more than that and she loves Annie to death. She needs Annie back. “You know,” Landon started. “I haven’t seen her as happy as she is with you since Drew died,” he said. 

Josie glared over at him. “I’m sorry?” She whispered.

“Penelope,” he said and they both looked over at her as Penelope and Jed walked over to two empty seats across the waiting room. “What’s going on with you two?” He asked softly as he sipped his coffee. 

Josie shrugged her shoulders. “We’re friends — I mean, Is like to think we are, you know? There isn’t much more to it than that,” she said next. 

“Why do I sense more?” Landon asked softly. 

Josie sighed. “Look Landon, Penelope is beautiful, successful and fucking kind. Everything I look for in a woman but I love Annie,” she said strongly as she glared into the green eyes of the boy in front of him. “Annie has been with me through some hard shit and the love that I have for her can’t just go away like that!” She said snapping her fingers and Landon nodded his head. 

“Can I add something without you getting mad?” He said leaning towards her. Josie sighed and nodded her head. “If Annie really loves you, why didn’t she believed you when you said that nothing happened between you two?” He asked and Josie didn’t know how to respond. “Because whether you want to believe it or not, Laughlin. Anyone with eyes can see that there is,” he added. 

Josie looked at Penelope who is sitting there, laughing a little with her brother and the smile brings joy to Josie. Josie doesn’t want to feel an attraction towards the raven haired girl because that’s all it is — an attraction. Penelope Park is gorgeous. Inside and out and that’s a quality that Josie loves in a girl but she doesn’t see herself falling in love sigh a girl like her. She just doesn’t see it at all. 

She doesn’t know what she’s going to do but she needs to get over this feeling of wanting Penelope Park. 

* * *

“Josie keeps staring at you,” Jed whispered into Penelope’s ear as they patiently wait for news on Brandon. Penelope has indeed noticed that as well. 

“Yeah I know,” Penelope whispered back. 

“Are you going to go say something?” 

Penelope glared up at Josie and their eyes met for a brief second before Josie pulled away and looked back over at Landon. “What am I supposed to say, Jed?” she asked softly, glaring over at her brother. “She and Annie just broke it off, she’s not going to be looking for anything,” she added. 

Jed smirked. “I wasn’t talking about asking her out, Pen,” he laughed and that’s when Penelope’s face went red. “But glad to hear you admit your crush on the girl,” he added smiling proud. 

Penelope sighed. “I hate you,” she whispered.

“What the hell did you do?” Penelope and Jed both looked up and saw Cassidy, rushing into the hospital. Penelope shut her eyes and cursed to herself. She wasn’t ready to start an argument with this girl. She wasn’t in the mood so she just looked away while Jed stood up and blocked his wife from going after her. “How many times do I have to tell you to stay away from him before it gets through your thick skull?” Cassidy yelled over Jed’s shoulder. 

“Babe, stop,” Jed whispered. 

“No! I’m not going to stop! I told you so many fucking times to stay away from him, bitch!” she cursed. 

“Not my fault your brother still wants to be around me,” Penelope snarked back. Josie sat in her seat, watching the entire exchange — she didn’t know who this girl was or why she was yelling at Penelope but she didn’t like it. 

“There’s no way in hell my brother would be there voluntarily so he must’ve been there forcefully, probably by your dumbass,” Cassidy yelled and Penelope couldn’t help but chuckle. “What are you laughing at, bitch?” she cursed. 

Penelope stood up, shaking her head in disbelief before crossing her arms over her chest and looking her in the eyes. “I just find fucking hilarious that you decide to do this, now — while you’re brother is in the hositpal, literally dying — what kind of sister are you, Cass?” Penelope whispered. 

“Shut the fuck up!” she cursed at her rudely, Jed is trying to get her to stop but it’s not working. “I love my brother — and that’s more than you can say — you’re just some fucking dyke who doesn’t know what she wants,” she cursed. 

“Cass, stop!” Jed pleaded. 

“It’s not like you haven’t called me that before,” Penelope said, giving her a straight smile. “But go ahead, continue on with your rant, Cassidy. It’s just showing everyone in this entire waiting room what a fucking homophobic piece of shit you are,” Penelope growled back. 

“Bitch!” Cassidy jumped forward and before she could do anything, someone’s fist makes contact with her face and she fell to the ground — Penelope brought her hands down from guarding her face and looked over to see who it was and saw Josie standing there, shaking her hand in the air — pain on her face. 

Josie groaned. “Owe,” she muttered as she continued to shake her hand. 

“Damn, Laughlin,” Penelope chuckled as she glared down at Cassidy who is now passed out on the ground — while Jed is trying to make sure she’s okay. “I think that’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen,” she smirked. 

“Well be glad you saw it because it’s not happening again,” Josie said, kissing her fist. 

Penelope smiled sweetly at her — this girl is fucked. 

* * *

** _Three Days Later…._ **

Hope and Josie are cleaning up the ambulance after a call when Hope decided to bring up the conversation that she’s been dying to have with her. “How’s your hand?” Hope asked as she handed Josie supplies to put in the ambo. 

Josie glared at her bruised hand. “It’s alright — the pain is worth it — especially since the pain is from punching someone calling Penelope a dyke,” Josie said, shrugging her shoulders. 

“Yeah, Cassidy Park isn’t someone anyone likes to be around — especially for that reason,” Hope chuckled as she hopped up into the back of the ambulance and then sitting herself down on the bench as Josie organizes everything. “How’s things with Annie?” Hope asked, propping her feet up on the gurney. 

Josie sighed deeply and shrugged her shoulders. “I haven’t talked to her since that day. She hasn’t been answering my text messages and honestly, I’m tired of sending them,” she said truthfully. 

“Are you going to just give up like that?” Hope asked. 

Josie shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know what else to do, Hope. She has made it clear that she doesn’t want to have anything to do with me — and I have to respect that,” she added. 

“Does this have to do with Penelope?” Hope asked. 

“What are you talking about?” Josie sighed deeply. 

“Come on, Jo,” Hope pleaded and Josie looked up into Hope’s eyes with sadness. “I know that you love Annie but don’t think for a second that I can’t see the sexual tension between you two,” she whispered. 

“There’s not an ounce of sexual tension, Hope,” Josie whispered. 

“Look, I get it,” Hope said, leaning forward. “Annie is that one love — well the only love that you’ve ever known and It’s understandable that you don’t want to let it go but she obviously doesn’t trust you — so what makes you think it’s okay to be in a relationship without trust,” Hope asked. 

Josie sighed and she glared out of the firehouse and at Penelope and the boys playing basketball — Penelope was attractive and the idea of seeing all of her wasn’t that displeasing to Josie’s mind but she just doesn’t think that a relationship with Penelope should be like that — she just doesn’t see it happening. “I can’t-,” Josie whispered and Hope sighed deeply. “I’ve had so much happen to me in my life, Hope and Annie — she’s literally the best thing to ever happen to me,” she whispered next. 

“I get that,” Hope said, strongly. “But does she?” 

“I don’t know,” she whispered. “But all I know is that we just got an apartment I can’t live on my mom’s couch forever,” 

* * *

Josie went back inside to get some rest before the next call while Hope went over to the rest of the crew playing basketball — Landon approached her first and his hands landed on her waist and he bent down for a kiss which she gave him before he ran back inside to go make a phone call. Hope stuffed her hands in her pockets and Penelope stopped playing basketball before jogging over to her. “I see you and Kirby were getting comfortable?” She joked. 

Hope laughed and nodded her head. “I guess you can say that,” she whispered. “I mean, I tried to sleep with him on our date the other night and he stopped me before I could take my shirt off,” Hope blushed. 

Penelope chuckled. “Maybe he’s a virgin,” she suggested. 

Hope nodded. “Maybe, he certainly doesn’t kiss like one though,” she added quietly which makes Penelope raise an eyebrow. “We have a problem, Pen,” she said. 

“What?” Penelope questioned. 

* * *

Sometimes Penelope like to lock her in her bedroom and never come out for days.

It’s how she coped with situations. She doesn't know if it works but it helps her to think about it. 

Like what kind of situation made her mad today and what kind of situation would make her happy. 

It’s all about the small details in life that make it better. 

Penelope never wanted to cause trouble for anyone. 

Especially Josie. 

So when she learned that her existence, to say the least is causing trouble for the tall brunette — she decided to fix it. 

She grabbed the door to the small bakery across the way and the bell rang — it was completely empty and not even the specific worker she was looking for was there. So she decided to take a look around the shop and to her surprise it was everything she imagined it to be — not really her taste but she could see why people liked it. 

“I’ll be right with you,” someone from the back room called and Penelope stuffed her hands in her pocket and turned away from the counter and looked around. “Okay, what can I get for—,” and when Penelope turned around and met the Asian looking girl in the eyes, she stopped talking. Annie dropped her pen and paper and huffed. “What the hell are you doing here?” She cursed rudely. 

“We gotta talk,” Penelope said, sternly. 

“What about?” Annie asked. 

“Josie,” she added.


	9. For Science?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope & Josie have an awkward moment

Annie stared at her for a second and didn’t say anything. She didn’t want to talk about her but she knew that she missed her. More than anything in this world. But it was hard to talk about it with anyone. “Is she okay?” Annie asked. 

Penelope shrugged. “I guess that depends on how you define okay,” she said, taking a few steps closer to the baker and she grabbed the volume button on her walkie talkie after some feedback came through. She didn’t turn it off completely because she needs to have it on her. “She’s currently living on her mom’s couch because her fiancé kicked her to the curb without even giving her a second to explain herself,” she added roughly. 

“I saw enough,” Annie said. 

Penelope chuckled and shook her head in disbelief. “Josie is a great girl, Annie,” Penelope said and Annie wanted to punch the girl across the face. She couldn’t stand staring at her right now. “And anyone would be lucky to have her and you did before you fucked it up,” she exclaimed. 

“What are you doing here, Penelope?” Annie asked harshly. 

Penelope chuckled. “Isn’t it obvious?” She questioned and Annie shook her head curiously. “I’m here to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life,” she added. “Look, I don’t know what your relationship with her is and honestly, it’s not any of my business but what is my business is how she is when she’s at work,” she continued. 

“You’re right,” Annie jumped in. “It’s not any of your business so please leave,” she added harshly. 

Penelope sighed and huffed a laugh. “You don’t get what I’m saying do you? As hard as it is for me to believe this considering how much of a bitch you are — Josie isn’t the same without you and it’s showing in her work and one day, that is going to get in the way and she might not come out from a job,” she added and Annie didn’t say anything. “She isn’t a teacher or a baker or something that is safer than the job she is doing, Annie,” Penelope exclaimed. 

“I don’t need this—,” Annie said, smiling boldy. “You can see yourself out, yeah?” She added as she turned. 

“I could easily get her you know?” Penelope stepped in which made Annie stop in her tracks. “I mean — I’m attracted to her if it isn’t obvious,” she stated and Annie turned towards her with her ears pretty much on fire. “But because of the kind of person I am — I didn’t go after her because she was with you but now, she isn’t,” she said. 

“You’ve already been fucking her so—,” 

Penelope chuckled. “Damn I wish,” she said in awe. “I bet she’s nasty in the sack, I mean, like I said, I could easily find out. She’s hurt and desperate and I’m sure that sex with you the last couple of weeks hasn’t been that special considering you thought she was sleeping with me,” she added. Penelope doesn’t want to be a bitch but she thinks this is the only way to get through to her. 

“She was sleeping with you,” Annie said sternly. 

Penelope chuckled and threw her hands in the air. “You are literally hopeless.” Penelope laughed and Annie felt herself tearing up at this. She misses Josie so much. “Josie is yours, Annie.” She said and Annie didn’t say anything. “I don’t care about my feelings — especially when the person that I have them for is in love with someone else,” she said. 

“I don’t believe you,” Annie said. 

Penelope sighed deeply. “Well — that’s an issue you yourself are going to work through then,” she stated. “Look, Josie is gorgeous, kind hearted and loves everything she sees or meets,” she said. “And the reason why she and I have become close is because of Drew but it’s also because my ex-boyfriend Brandon, he-he’s got cancer,” she said and that’s when Annie’s face fell. “And he asked Josie to look after me after he passed away because he was afraid I was going to hurt myself,” she added softly. 

“Why?” Annie asked. 

“Because I’ve tried before,” she said truthfully. “In high school — and Brandon is afraid after he dies, I will be so hurt by the grief that I will try and do it again so he asked Josie to look after me — like Drew was,” she added. “I get why you are hesitant to believe me — I mean, I’ve gotten close to your girl over the last few months so it’s understandable but hear me when I say this,” Penelope stepped forward and leaned forward on the counter. “I would never steal Josie away from you,” she said truthfully. 

Annie didn’t say anything. She just stood there in shock. Penelope gave her a tight smile. “Josie is staying with Hope Mikaelson, her partner at the firehouse — just in case you never asked her about her job,” Penelope said. “If you wanna find her or see her — come to the firehouse, don’t go searching for Hope’s apartment — it will make your look desperate,” she said hitting the counter softly. “I hope you make the right decision for you in the future,” Penelope said before grabbing a five out of her pocket and putting it in the tip jar before heading out of the bakery. Annie stood there in shock and didn’t know what to think. 

She wasn’t expecting that from her at all. 

* * *

Hope handed Josie a couple of blankets and then a glass of water as she helped her get settled in her guest room. “I want to thank you again, Hope. For all of this, you really didn’t have to,” Josie said as she placed the blankets on the bed and then turned towards the short redhead. 

Hope waved her off. “It’s fine — it gets lonely here anyways and since we’re on the same shift, it will be nice to have someone to talk to while I’m at home,” she said and Josie smiled and nodded her head. “And hey, if you need an apartment, I could always use a roommate,” she said. 

Josie chuckled. “I might take you up on that offer,” she said smiling and Hope smiled back. 

“Good,” Hope laughed. “How does Chinese sound for dinner?” Hope asked as she exited the room and into the kitchen before opening one of the drawers and pulling out a menu. “I’m always in the mood for some Wonton soup,” Hope said flipping through the menu. 

“Is Penelope coming over?” Josie asked. 

Hope chuckled. “Uh, she wasn’t planning on it unless you want me to call her and ask,” she stated as she leaned herself on the counter and Josie sat herself on the bar stool in front of her. “She usually spends her days off alone at her apartment, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind company,” she said. 

Josie hugged herself and shrugged. “It would be nice to see her outside of work,” Josie whispered. 

Hope smirked. “Okay. I’ll text her,” Hope said as she reached into her back pocket and pulled out her phone. “I thought you said there wasn’t anything between you two,” Hope muttered as she texted Penelope. 

**Mikaelson: You wanna come over for dinner? We’re getting Chinese and Josie is asking for you. **

Josie shrugged. “We’re friends,” Josie stated as Hope placed her phone, faced down on the counter before looking up into Josie’s brown eyes. “I don’t know — I enjoy being with her and hanging out with her — she just—she makes me forget about everything bad happening in my life,” she said simply with confusion in her own voice. 

“You know she thinks you’re spectacular, right?” Hope said and Josie blushed slightly. “And I know that you’re still heartbroken over what happened with Annie but I’m rooting for you two, you guys would make a hot couple,” she said and before Josie could respond, Hope’s phone buzzed. She sighed and picked up and looked at it. 

**Park: Can’t. Meeting Abby tonight. Haven’t had a good night in a while. Tell Laughlin I’m sorry. **

Hope glared up at Josie and Josie gave her a questioning look. “She’s hooking up with someone tonight, she can’t make it,” Hope said and that’s when Josie’s face fell. 

“Oh,” 

“I’m sorry, Jo,” she said. 

Josie shook her head. “No-uh-no it’s fine I-Uh-I don’t care — can you order me some beef and broccoli with white rice and soy sauce? I’m going to go take a shower,” Josie stuttered as she stood up. 

“Hey, Jo?” Hope called out. Josie turned towards her refusing to make eye contact. “Do you mind if Landon comes over? He was supposed-,” 

“Yeah no of course not. Go ahead. The more the merrier,” Josie said with a sad chuckle before rushing back into her room to take a shower. Hope took her phone out again and started to type away. 

**Mikaelson: Are you really going to have sex with a random girl or is this your excuse to ignore your feelings for Josie? **

**Park: I’m not ignoring something that’s not there in the first place, Hope. Besides, she’s taken. **

**Mikaelson: They broke up. **

**Park: Won’t be for long. **

**Mikaelson: What’s that supposed to mean? **

**Park: I went and visited Annie today. We had a nice long conversation about how fucking stupid she is for letting a girl like Josie get out of her hand so within the next few weeks or days, who knows — Josie should be out of your apartment and back with her girl. **

**Mikaelson: Did you not just read what I said? She was asking for you, Peez. **

**Park: I’m not going to be a rebound, Hope. Especially when it’s with Josie Laughlin. **

**Mikaelson: Why are you so hesitant? **

**Park: She’s Drew’s kid sister. **

**Mikaelson: Okay, so? **

**Park: I don’t know ...slumming it with someone’s little sister is a little over the top, don't you think? **

**Mikaelson: You two just need to kiss and see what is feels like. If you have a spark then you can figure it out and if you don’t, then that’s that. **

**Park: She doesn’t want to kiss me, Hope. **

**Mikaelson: She wants to. Just like every girl that you come in contact does because you’re a great person, Penelope. You’re every girl’s dream. **

**Park: Is this you confessing your love for me, Mikaelson? You and Kirby break it up? Must’ve been bad if you’re thinking do batting for the other team. **

**Mikaelson: Peez, I’m being serious. Please just come here and see her? She seemed really upset that you weren’t coming. **

**Park: Gtg. About to go put my head between a girl’s legs. Peace out. **

**Mikaelson: PEEZ! GET YOUR HEAD BETWEEN JOSIE’S. **

**Mikaelson: Penelope Rose Park!! **

**Mikaelson: You gays are so confusing. **

* * *

As Penelope is walking through her apartment, tearing off the girl’s clothes off — and her lips attacking hers. All she could think about was Josie being upset she isn’t there. Penelope knows that Josie is going through a hard time right now she needed someone to be by her side and she wanted Penelope to be that person but Penelope has a hard time thinking that they are just friends. 

She wants nothing more than to kiss those perfect lips of Josie Laughlin but she knows that Josie loves Annie and that’s never going to change as much as that hurts. Being thrown on the bed and her clothes being ripped off — she looked up at the girl and didn’t see her face — she imagined Josie. It’s like it took her to another world. 

She didn’t know how to escape. 

_ Josie grabbed the back of Penelope’s head and pulled her in for a steaming kiss — their first kiss and what felt like was going to be their last. The way her lips fit perfectly with hers and the way her hands creased her cheeks smoothly. She didn’t know anything else but this.  _

_ Josie’s tongue darts into the short girl’s mouth as she grabbed her jacket by the collar and pulled it off her shoulders. Penelope wasn’t exactly this to happen. But she isn’t complaining that it is.  _

_ Josie slipped out of her heels before pushing the raven haired girl back until her knees buckled against the bed and she fell backwards. Penelope’s swollen lips formed a smile as Josie grabbed the zipper of her own jacket and tore it off before dropping it to the ground.  _

_ Penelope’s hands automatically fell to her hips as Josie began to straddle her. This is everything she imagined. She didn’t want anything other than this moment. The moment when Josie Laughlin is finally hers.  _

_ Josie smiled at Penelope before leaning down and giving her a small peck on the lips and then grabbing the end of her own shirt and tearing it off her body, leaving her in a black laced bra and jeans. “I love you,” Josie whispered.  _

_ “I love you too,” Penelope responded.  _

“Penelope,” Penelope got out of her gaze and she saw Abby hovering above her without a bra on. Her eyes ran to her boobs and then back up. Did she just have a sex day dream about Josie Laughlin? Penelope looked up at her questionable eyes. “I asked if you want me to go low first or you want to?” Abby asked. 

Penelope looked around and didn’t say anything. “Huh, I don’t—I need to go,” she said before pushing Abby off her and then rushing to get her clothes on. 

Abby huffed. “Are you serious?” 

“Yeah,” Penelope said, slipping her jeans on. “I forgot that I’m supposed to meet a friend for dinner tonight,” she said. 

“I’m horny,” Abby stated. 

Penelope shrugged, slipping a shirt on. “Got masterbate in the bathroom or something —,” she carried on. 

“I would have liked your to do it for me,” Abby said seductively as she grabbed Penelope’s shirt, pulling her in for a steamy kiss which Penelope couldn’t help but reciprocate. She loves kissing. Like everyone. “Just give me ten minutes to cum and then you can go,” Abby begged. 

Penelope sighed deeply. “I have to go,” she said before pecking Abby’s lip. “Lock up when you’re done,” she said before rushing towards the door. 

“I’m doing it in your bed not that the bathroom,” she yelled at Penelope as she slammed the door shut. 

* * *

Josie has herself sitting on the couch with her beef and broccoli in one hand and her eyes glued on the television as “Friends,” played. She loved the show and it distracted her from thinking about Penelope. She didn’t think it would be bothering her so much but thinking about Penelope with another girl is fucking killing her. She doesn’t want to think about it but it’s all she thinks about. 

Josie glared over at the long couch were Landon and Hope were sitting and she smiled at them. Landon had his arms wrapped around her chest and her hands gripped his as he bent down and gave her a small kiss on the lips before pressing one against her forehead. 

Josie is happy for Hope — really happy considering everything that happened with Zach. She is happy that Hope has found someone to confide in. She needed it more now than she has ever before. Josie finished her foot so she stood up and walked over to the kitchen to clean her plate. After she puts it in the dishwasher, she grabbed her phone from her sweatshirt pocket and pulled up Penelope’s number and hesitated to send her a text. But she did. 

**Josie: Hey, can you talk? **

She leaned back against the counter and patiently waited for her to respond as she stared at the phone in her hand but the message continued to stay unread which mean she isn’t near her phone or able to respond which means she is actually hooking up with some random girl. Josie took a deep breath in and released as she sighed. “Josie?” She heard from the living room. 

“I’m coming,” Josie said, wiping her eyes and then putting her phone back in her pocket before rushing into the living room to see Landon and Hope now sitting up with their backs against the cushions and his arms around her shoulders casually. He has lipstick all over his mouth. “You two were just making out weren’t you?” Josie asked. 

Hope blushed. “Totally,” 

Josie chuckled. “At least you’re honest about it,” she said before sitting herself down back in her chair. 

“You okay?” Landon asked. 

“Thinking about Penelope?” Hope asked before Josie could even answer what Landon asked. Josie sighed and gave Hope a look of desperation. “You two just need to make our already — see how it feels, you know?” Hope suggested. “I told Pen the exact same thing,” she added. 

Josie raised an eyebrow. “You talked to her about me?” 

“Duh,” Hope chuckled. “You’re all she wanted to talk about and it’s kind of annoying to be honest,” she said as Landon placed a kiss on her head. Josie didn’t know what to think — she knows she loves Annie but there’s something there with Penelope that she can put her tongue on — metaphorically and literally. Josie opened her mouth to say something but there was a knock on the door. 

Hope raised an eyebrow and then patted Landon’s leg before standing up and walking over to the door. Josie stood up and walked over to the couch Landon was sitting on and sat down, playfully bumping his leg. Landon chuckled and it did it back. He’s become a great friend for her. 

Hope opened the door and when she did — she couldn’t help but smirk. She leaned one hand against the door frame and the other on her hip. “Oh Josie,” she said and that’s when Josie looked up over at the door and her face dropped automatically — she stood up quickly and so did Landon. “I think it’s safe to say, she’s back again,” Hope smirked as she allowed Penelope to walk into the apartment. 

“What are you doing here?” Josie asked. 

Penelope shrugged. “I wanted to see you,” she whispered. 

* * *

Penelope and Josie both awkwardly sat on Josie’s bed as the room filled with quiet silence. It was awkward for them both. Penelope sat criss cross on the end of the bed as Josie sat with her back against the headboard of it. Josie fiddled with her fingers and Penelope cleared her throat awkwardly. “I thought you were going to put with someone tonight,” Josie said softly. 

“I wasn’t feeling it,” Penelope responded. 

Josie nodded. “Okay,” 

Another moment of silence. 

“Have you heard from Annie?” Penelope asked. 

Josie shook her head. “Nope,” 

Penelope nodded. “Cool,” 

Another, dreadful, moment of silence. 

“I feel weird,” Josie whispered. 

“Me too,” Penelope chuckled. 

“So you’re feeling the tension between us too right?” 

“Yeah, you are?” 

“Oh yeah,” Josie said. 

Penelope sighed softly and nodded her head. “I mean, it’s not a bad thing, right?” She said with a high pitched voice and Josie shook her head. “You’re cute,” she said and Josie nodded her head awkwardly. “I’m semi-attractive,” 

“Semi?” Josie questioned. 

“I didn’t want to seem full of myself,” she said. 

Josie nodded. “Okay, yeah.” She awkwardly stuttered. Penelope sighed and didn’t say anything. Josie stared at her for a second before saying what she’s been thinking. “Should we kiss?” She asked. 

Penelope’s mouth dropped open slightly. “What?” 

“For science?” She asked. 

“Science?” 

“Just to see how it feels,” Josie said, scooting closer to her and Penelope felt her palm sweating. “I mean, it will be just a kiss, right? To see how it feels or how we feel?” She said. 

“Right,” Penelope responded. 

And then again, awkward silence filled the air. 

“Uh.” Josie whispered. 

“Right,” Penelope exclaimed as she scooted a little bit closer to Josie. “Kissing requires lips to touch,” Penelope joked which made Josie chuckle awkwardly. “Uh,” she muttered. 

“Just a peck,” Josie said. 

Penelope nodded rapidly. “Just a peck,” she said as she awkwardly placed her hands on Josie’s bare knees. “Just a “mawh,” on the lips,” she said and Josie squinted her eyes at her description. “Sorry. I’m nervous,” she said. 

“Just a kiss,” Josie said, leaning in. Penelope leaned in and closed her eyes — it happened in point two seconds. Their lips touched and they both pulled back. They waited a second before opening their eyes and looking at each other. Josie frowled her eyebrows and Penelope raised hers. “Huh,” she muttered and Penelope looked at her. 

“Yeah,” 

“Wow,” she said. 

“Yeah,” 

“That was—,” 

“Interesting,”

Josie looked at her and Penelope looked back. “Uh,” she muttered softly. “I don’t—,” 

“Me either,” 

  
  



	10. I Don’t Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flirty Penelope and Josie? Okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like writing Josie’s character in this story. I hope you like her too.

Josie sat on the couch in the firehouse — staring at Penelope who is cooking in the kitchen. It’s been four days since their kiss and they haven’t talked about it. Technically it wasn’t like a full on kiss but their lips touched and she felt something there — electricity filled her lips and she honestly and can still feel them on hers. She wants to get the opportunity to kiss them again but she’s been too stupid and scared to go up to her and make a move. 

Especially at work. 

Jed, who was sitting across Josie on the other couch, noticed her continuing to flip through the book on her lap but she wasn’t reading it at all. She continued to stare at Penelope as Jed turned the television down and then leaned forward in his seat. “Can I ask why you’re staring at my sister?” Jed asked softly. 

“We kissed,” Josie said without hesitation and when Jed went to respond, she cut him off. “And now it’s weird — I mean, it wasn’t like we made out or anything — all shirts and panties were on but it was a nice kiss for it only being like two seconds and it’s like I can still feel her lips on mine, you know?” Josie said as she glared back over to Jed after staring at Penelope while saying all of that. 

Jed looked at her with widened eyes and his mouth was slightly parted. “No actually, I can’t say I do,” he said softly. 

Josie groaned in frustration. “Can you talk to her? See how she feels and stuff? I feel weird because she seems like she’s ignoring me, you know?” 

“I make it a life mission of mine to stay out of my sister’s love life,” Jed said smiling awkwardly. 

“You and I both know that’s not true,” Josie said. 

“Like I said before, Laughlin,” Jed said standing up off the couch. “My sister, she’s unpredictable and always has been and that’s not going to chance. So you can stare and stare at her and try to make sense of what happened between you two but you’re not going to find anything out just doing that — you have to actually talk to her,” he added before walking passed her -- messing with her hair. 

Josie sighed deeply as she put her hand on her head and she stood up off the couch and began to walk over to Penelope who is having trouble cooking. She stopped and tried to turn back around but Jed stood there, waving his finger in a circle before grabbing her shoulders and turning her around. “And you don’t meddle in her love life,” Josie grumbled. Jed gave her a soft push. “I’m guessing you’re not much of a cook?” Josie said, leaning against the counter as Penelope took something out of the oven and then cursed because she burnt herself. “You okay?” Josie laughed hysterically with a huge smile. 

“I’m a freaking firefighter and I don’t know how to work a fucking oven,” she said laughing at herself before putting her burnt finger under some cold water. 

“Do you want some help?” Josie asked. 

Penelope shook her head. “I’m okay, thank you,” she said in a soft whisper before turning the oven off. 

Josie watched as Penelope turned her back towards her and then took something off the stovetop before turning it off. She bit down on her bottom lip. “Have you been avoiding me?” She asked quickly and that caused Penelope to stop what she was doing and turn towards her. “You haven’t said one word to me since the kiss,” she added. 

Penelope sighed and turned around completely towards her. “Look, Josie. I don’t want to upset you,” she whispered. 

“So you are?” Josie said. 

Penelope bit on her cheek. “I know the kiss didn’t mean anything to you — you’ve got a lot going on, with Annie and your family—,” 

“Just spit it out, Pen,” Josie said. 

“The kiss meant something to me — more than you know but it didn’t mean anything to you,” she said. 

“Let me decide that for myself,” Josie responded. 

Penelope sighed. “I talked to Annie,” she said and Josie’s face softened. “She loves you but she’s just being stubborn about the whole situation and sooner or later she’s going to come back and if I get involved with you — I’m going to get my heartbroken and I’ve been through enough already,” 

“What do you mean you talked to her?” Josie whispered. 

Penelope sighed again. “The other day — I went to her shop and talked to her about you — told her that she’s been an idiot for letting a perfect girl like you go,” she explained. “And after we kissed — I regretted my decision to talk to her because I wanted you,” she said truthfully. “But Annie is the love of your life and I’m not going to be the person to stand in the way of that kind of love,” she added. 

“Penelope, I want—,” 

** _BEEP. _ **

** _“Ambulance 23, gunshot victim ...,” _ **

“You better get going,” Penelope said and Josie took one last look at her before groaning in frustration and then heading out of the firehouse and over to the ambulance where Hope is already getting into the passenger side. Josie always drives and sometimes it can get annoying. 

“You okay?” Hope asked as Josie struggled to get her seatbelt on. “You seem a little frustrated,” she added. 

“Girls are so fucking complicated,” Josie mumbled before turning the car on and then zooming out of the firehouse. “Is Penelope always so—I don’t know— reserved?” Josie asked as she turned the sirens on and headed out of the driveway and onto the main roads. 

Hope propped her foot up on the dashboard. “It depends on what context you’re talking about,” she said. 

Josie sighed. “Remember when she came over the other night?” Josie asked and Hope smirked and nodded her head, really interesting in this conversation. “Well something happened and now it’s weird between us,” she said. 

“What exactly happened?” Hope asked. 

“Well, we did something,” Josie muttered. 

Hope chuckled as she rolled her eyes. “You have to be more specific, Jo.” She said hysterical. 

“We kissed, alright?” Josie said with a blush forming on her cheeks. Hope’s eyes widened slightly and she huffed a giggle which made Josie groan in frustration. “And now it’s weird between us and she’s been ignoring me. She said the kiss meant something to her but she knows that if Annie were to come and want me back — that I would choose her and she doesn’t want to put herself through a heartbreak like that again. She said she deserves more than that.” 

“You would choose Annie, a girl who broke your heart, over Penelope, a girl who as done nothing to you?” Hope asked. 

“Hope,” Josie sighed. “Annie is the love of my life — she and I have been through—,” 

“So much, yeah, so you’ve said,” Hope laughed. “God, girls are freaking complicated,” she whispered to herself. 

“What should I do?” Josie asked. 

Hope huffed a laugh. “You know what I would say and it’s not like you’re going to listen to it so why the hell are you asking me anyways?” She asked. 

“I like Penelope, Hope,” Josie said truthfully. “But I love Annie and there’s a difference between like and love,” 

“There’s also a difference between a good person and a bitch who broke your heart,” Hope said. Josie pulled up to the location and looked over at Hope and didn’t say anything. “You need to figure things out with Annie — then think about Penelope, because she’s right. Don’t break her heart or you’ll be dealing with me,” she said before exiting the ambulance. Josie groaned before getting out too. 

As Hope got the stuff out of the truck — Josie grabbed the medical bag from her and rushed right over to the crowd of people who are surrounding the victims. “VFD, move!” Josie said rushing through the crowd and she bent down next to the young male. She checked for his pulse and then grabbed some gloves from the bag. “He’s breathing,” 

“Oh my god,” Hope said in shock. 

Josie looked up at her and she saw the shock and worry in Hope’s facial expression as she stared down at the young man bleeding. “What?” Josie asked. Hope didn’t say anything — she just stood there unable to move. “Hope!” Josie exclaimed loudly. 

“That’s Roman,” she whispered. 

“Roman?” Josie questioned and then she remembered Landon bringing him up. “Wait, Roman as in—,” 

“My ex boyfriend,” she whispered. 

* * *

Penelope felt the couch dip next to her and when she looked over she saw her older brother sitting there with a smirk on his face. “What are you smiling at?” She chuckled. 

“A little birdie told me that you and Josie kissed?” Jed said happily. He loves the idea of them together because he wants his sister to be as happy as she can get and he sees Josie making her happy. But he also knows that his sister can be very reserved and has trouble letting people in. Penelope chuckled. “You know how much I want you to be happy, Pen so what’s holding you back? Why are you ignoring her? She seemed very upset,” he added. 

Penelope felt herself tearing up thinking about Josie. “I really like this girl, Jed,” she whispered before glaring at her brother and looking him in the eyes strongly. “Like so much that I can see myself falling in love with her,” she added. 

“And that’s a bad thing, how?” He asked. 

“Annie is still in the picture,” she explained. “And when we kissed the other night — she didn’t speak about it once — it’s like it wasn’t something to her and god, Jed. I just wanted to continue to kiss her but she didn’t want that — she wanted to freaking play jenga or some shit. I don’t even remember the name of the fucking game,” she added. 

“She seemed really upset that you weren’t talking to her. I’m sure she likes you, Pen,” he whispered. 

“I’m sure she doesn’t,” she said. 

“Penelope,” Penelope looked up and her face softened — that’s the last person she expected to see. 

“Brooke,” she whispered. 

Brooke stepped forward — tears in her eyes. “I didn’t know where else to go with this,” she said softly. 

“What?” Penelope stood up and walked over to her. 

Brooke huffed a laugh. “I know I’ve obsessed over this — and that’s it’s been three years but I can’t help but think that everything that happened was an accident you know?” Brooke said as she handed Penelope a folder. “Please, just look at this.” She said softly and Penelope opened it up and saw pictures of the fire and so much more. “My brother didn’t deserve to die in that fire,” she said and Penelope looked up at her. “Zach was murdered, Pen.” 

* * *

Hope didn’t know what to do — she stood there like a deer in headlights. She stared at her ex lying on the floor, blood coming from his chest and he was in a panic. “Uh,” Josie applied pressure to the wound and stuttered coming up with something to say in a situation like this. “Roman, my name is Josie Laughlin — squeeze my hand—,” she grabbed his hand. “If you understand what I’m saying,” she said. Roman gave her hand a small squeeze. “Good, look — I’m not sure if you noticed but you’ve been shot,” she joked which caused him to chuckle slightly and then groan in pain. “Okay, jokes aren’t the best thing right now,” 

“Hope,” he whispered as he glared up at her — Josie looked at Hope and a small amount of tears fall from her left eye. 

“Hope?” Josie said softly. Hope dropped to her knees quickly, wiping her eyes and then dropping the bag to the ground as well. “You okay?” She whispered. Hope just nodded her head and stopped to grab everything that she needed from the bag. “So Roman, you already know Hope right?” Josie said as she began to get a needle prepared,” 

“We kin-kinda da-dated,” he stuttered. 

“Yeah so I’ve been told,” Josie chuckled. 

“I was an asshole,” he said next. 

Hope rolled her eyes. “That’s a bit of an understatement,” 

“I’m-I’m not-not supposed to be-be near—,”

“Shut up and let me save your life okay?” Hope said as she ripped open his shirt — revealing the bullet wound which is filling with blood but a lot of blood means the bullet is at the top of the surface of the skin. “What are you doing getting shot huh?” Hope asked, shakiness in her voice. 

“I deserved it,” Roman chuckled. 

“Don’t say that, okay?” Hope whispered before putting her hand to his face. “Don’t fucking say that,” she added. 

Roman was getting emotional and she isn’t sure it’s it because of him being shot or seeing Hope but Josie noticed it and she finds this moment between them heartbreaking. “I am so sorry, Hope,” Roman apologized. “I was just trying-trying to help,” he added. 

Hope nodded her head. “I know,” she whispered. “No, shush stop talking okay? We’re going to fix you up,” she said. 

“Just let me die,” Roman cried. “I deserve it,” he added. 

“Ro, don’t say that,” Hope said — Josie applied more bandages to his wound as Hope tried to keep him calm. You can tell he’s having a hard time dealing with the fear in his head right now. Getting shot can do that to you. “You are a survivor okay? Stay strong,” she added. 

“Hope,” Josie whispered. 

“Please help me save him,” Hope begged as she stared into Josie’s eyes. “Please?” She added softer. Josie stared at her for a second and nodded her head. 

* * *

Josie pulled up into the firehouse and then hopped out of the ambulance before she walked into the firehouse. Now she’s going to have to explain to everyone why Hope isn’t back with her — especially with Landon. 

She walked into the common room and Penelope sat at the table with a bunch of pictures spread out everywhere. “Hey,” Josie said softly and Penelope looked at her. 

“Hey you,” Penelope said back. 

Josie stared at her for a second — pouted and then held her arms out towards her. Everything that happened with Roman really brought something out in Josie— her feelings about Penelope and so much more. 

And at this point, she just wanted to hug her. Penelope raised an eyebrow at her and she knew exactly what she wanted — but wasn’t sure why. 

Penelope places the paper in her hand down and then slid the chair out before standing up carefully. “Everything okay?” Penelope asked as she wrapped her arms around Josie’s torso and Josie’s arms wrapped around her neck tightly. Josie didn’t say anything for a few seconds. 

Penelope ran her hands up and down her back — and knew that this hug wasn’t ending anytime soon. But it’s not like she was complaining about it either. Feeling Josie against her and is the best feeling in the world — she can’t help but smile at it. It makes her really happy. “What happened?” Penelope asked as she pulled away. “Where’s Hope?” 

“She’s still at the hospital.” Josie said, picking at the zipper on Penelope’s jacket. “It was Roman,” she added. 

“Who was Roman?” Penelope asked. 

“The gunshot victim,” Josie said softly. “She wanted to stay with him and I wasn’t going to stop her but now I have to explain to Landon where his girlfriend is,” she added. 

“Is he okay?” Penelope asked. 

Josie sighed. “It doesn’t look good,” she added. Penelope sighed strongly. Hope has been through so much and has lost so many people that she doesn’t need to lose him too. It’s not fair to her. “We did everything we could but when we got to the hospital, he coded and I don’t know what happened after that — Hope stayed with him,” she added. 

“Was she okay?” Penelope asked. 

“She was scared —,” Josie said. “Cried pretty much the entire time,” she continued. 

Penelope ran her hands through her hair. “He was her first love so it makes sense,” she added. “And I don’t know how I’m going to tell her about all this now that that happened,” Penelope stated as she glared down at the pictures on the table and that caused Josie took down at it. 

“What are they?” She asked as she and Penelope sat down. “Is this Hope’s Zach?” Josie asked as she picked up a picture of some man in a firefighter uniform. 

“Yup,” she responded. “His sister Brooke came to me earlier while you were on the call with some more paperwork about the fire he died in,” she explained. “And she thinks he was murdered and she wants me to look into it,” she explained. 

“Why does she think he was murdered? I thought it was just an accident with a car and a gas leak,” Josie questioned. 

Penelope shrugged. “I don’t know. I don’t know,” she whispered as she leaned back in her chair. “I haven’t been able to find anything abnormal about anything that happened that day unless something happened and Zach didn’t tell us but it’s not like we can figure that out,” she said. 

“Does Hope know that she thinks he was murdered?” Josie asked curiously, looking at the pictures. Penelope shook her head. “Why not?” Josie asked curiously.

“Because Brooke thought Hope wasn’t good enough for her brother — always starts fights and it got to the point where Hope feared her life so she got a restraining order against her and she’s still not allowed near her,” she explained. 

“That’s crazy,” she whispered. 

“Yeah,” Penelope whispered as she stared at the brunette in front of her. “So, can I talk to you about something?” Penelope asked as she leaned forward — Josie looked into her green eyes and nodded her head. “About me going to Annie,” she said softly and Josie’s face softened. “I know that it was uncalled for but I saw how upset you were and I don’t know — I wanted to help,” she said. 

Josie smiled. “It’s okay, Pen,” she whispered. “And I’m sorry for whatever you had to hear from her — she’s not the most forgiving person in the world,” she said. 

“She thinks we’re still sleeping together,” Penelope said. Josie went to say something. “But I assured her — as much as I would love that to be true — it wasn’t,” she said. Josie smirked and rolled her eyes. “What?” She giggled. 

“I’m fantastic in bed,” Josie smirked. 

“You wanna test that assumption out?” Penelope whispered. 

Josie laughed. “What makes you think it’s an assumption? I know how girls like it,” she said next. 

“You’ve ever been topped?” Penelope asked and that’s when Josie’s cheeks turned red — Penelope smirked. “You say you’re amazing in bed, Laughlin but you haven’t seen amazing until you experience being topped by me,” she whispered next before smirking. 

“Brandon told me you were good in bed,” Josie said. 

Penelope chuckled. “Did he now?” Josie nodded her head, playing around the corner of a piece of paper. “You wanna find out?” Penelope flirted sweetly. 

“Is that an invitation?” Josie asked. 

“Fuck yeah,” Penelope breathed out. 

Josie opened her mouth to respond but it was cut off by the sound of Landon’s voice. “Hey, Jo. Where’s Hope?” Landon asked as he walked over to them. Josie was dreading this moment. She didn’t want to hurt Landon’s feelings by telling him where she is but she knows she has too. “I saw you come back but she wasn’t with you so I know she’s not here,” Landon said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

“Uh—yeah.” Josie stuttered as she looked up at him. “She’s at the hospital, Landon,” she said softly. 

His eyes filled with worry. “Is she okay?” Landon asked. 

Josie nodded her head. “She’s okay,” she whispered. “Uh — the gunshot victim was—,” she paused for a second and Penelope gave her a nod in reassurance. “It was Roman,” Josie said next and Landon’s mood changed. 

“Oh,” Landon whispered. 

“Yeah,” Josie said breathy. 

“Is he okay?” Landon asked next. 

Josie shrugged her shoulders. “It doesn’t look good,” she said and Landon nodded his head. “She could use her boyfriend right now,” she said next. 

Landon nodded his head. “I’m not her boyfriend,” he said and Josie raised an eyebrow at him. “We never—we need gave it a label—excuse me,” he said before rushing off. Josie let out a breath of air that she didn’t know she was holding. That was hard to go through. 

“You okay?” Penelope asked. 

Josie put her head on the table. “No,” she said. “You know what would make me feel better?” Penelope raised an eyebrow. “A kiss,” she whispered. 

Penelope chuckled. “Way to be subtle, Laughlin,” Penelope chuckled again before leaning over the table — Josie did the same but right before their lips could touch — Penelope stopped and Josie looked at her with a pout. “What the hell?” Penelope questioned. Josie looked over her shoulder and saw her ex fiancé standing there with a bloody lip and it looked like she was about to pass out. 

“Annie?” Josie questioned as she stood to her feet as well as Penelope did. “What happened?” She asked. 

“I don’t remember,” Annie said. 


	11. With Love,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie makes a big decision and so does Penelope — but about two different situations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite chapter.

Landon walked in the double doors of the hospital and rubbed his hands together — trying to get them warm before walking over to the nurses station. “Hi. I’m looking for Roman Sienna’s room?” Landon asked. The nurse told him what floor and the room number and then he headed up to it. He just wants to make sure that she’s okay. 

He exited the elevator and then headed down the long hallway, greeting everyone that passed him. Since he was wearing his fire logo on every piece of clothing he had on — everyone knew he was with VFD so they said hello. He took a deep breath as he turned the corner and saw the door to Roman’s door open and Roman lying on the bed — talking. 

Landon looked at him a little bit confused before walking closer and as he got closer and closer — he saw Hope sitting on the side of his bed with a small smile on his face. He felt like he was being a little overprotective but he wanted to make sure she was okay. 

Landon walked to the open door and knocked softly — Roman and Hope’s eyes landed on him. “Landon,” Hope said in shock as she stood up and Landon noticed her let go of Roman’s hand quickly. His heart stopped slightly. “What are you doing here?” She asked, walking towards him. 

“I wanted to make sure you were okay,” Landon said as Hope put her hands on his face and his hands landed on her waist — meeting her halfway for a kiss. 

Hope wrapped her arm around Landon’s waist and Landon draped his over her shoulder — kissing her forehead. “Ro, this is Landon Kirby,” Hope said sweetly, putting her hand on his chest. “My boyfriend,” she added. Landon couldn’t help but smile at that because they never really talked about it. But he’s glad she called him it. 

“Nice to meet you, man.” Roman chuckled. “I would shake your hand but getting shot really puts your body movements to a minimum,” he joked. 

Landon chuckled. “Completely understand,” he responded. “How are you feeling?” He asked. 

“Like I’ve been shot,” Roman said. “And I’m pretty sure my wife is about to show up so she might now be too happy when she sees Hope,” he added. 

Landon’s eyes widened slightly. “You’re married?” 

“Yeah,” Roman responded. “A year tomorrow,” he said. 

“Roman Christopher Sienna!” Landon and Hope both turned to see a woman — pregnant making her way over to them. 

Hope grabbed Landon’s hand. “That’s our cue — I’ll see you later?” Roman gave her a thumbs up and then Hope dragged Landon out of the room before Roman’s wife could see them fully. Hope dragged Landon to an almost empty hallway before leaning against a wall and grabbing the back of his neck — kissing him roughly. 

Landon’s hands drop to her neck and he kissed him back with some much force it almost hurt. Once the kiss was over — he put his hand on the wall above her and looked into her blue eyes with so much love — it made him smile. “You know — I was just thinking about you before you came,” Hope said, wiping his lips with her thumb. 

Landon smiled. “Oh yeah?” 

Hope hummed and nodded her head. “It’s like our minds are connected in a way or something,” she added. Landon stared at her in awe. “What’s wrong?” Hope asked. 

“You called me your boyfriend,” Landon smirked. 

Hope chuckled. “Yeah. And?” 

Landon shook his head. “Oh nothing — I just find it fucking amazing that’s all — thinking that I got a girl like you to actually go out with me,” he added.

“I’m glad you chose me, Landon,” Hope whispered. “Not the other way around okay?” She added. 

Landon chuckled and leaned down and kissed her again. “I think I want to take you up on that offer from the truck the other day,” he whispered and Hope smirked. “Tonight,” 

Hope squinted her nose. “I don’t know, I mean as sexy you are — I think it’s best if we wait,” she said sarcastically but Landon didn’t get the memo.

“If that’s what you want, then of course,” Landon said and Hope’s eyes softened as he pulled them closer together — wrapping his arms around her tightly. “We have all the time in the world, Hope,” he said. “Nothing’s ever going to change that,” he added as leaned in and gave her several kisses on the cheek — Hope smiled at the feeling of him against cheek and at how sweet he is. 

Landon leaned back and gave her a peck on the lips before Hope laughed. “Landon,” she whispered. Landon looked down at her smiling softly. “I was being sarcastic,” she said. “I think it’s best if we go back to my place,” his eyes widened slightly. “Now,” she whispered next. 

“Right,” Landon didn't hesitate to say. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along quickly which made her giggle. 

* * *

Josie sighed as she shut the door to Penelope’s private room and Penelope stood there with her arms crossed as she looked at Annie’s sleeping body on her bed. Annie doesn’t remember anything — like nothing at all and as much as they tried to get something out of her — it wasn’t working and they didn’t know what else to do so Josie gave her something to calm her nerves and now she’s asleep. 

“I know this is a lot for you,” Penelope started and Josie looked into her green eyes. “But did she say anything else?” Penelope asked next — stepping closer to her. 

Josie stepped back. “No,” she whispered. Penelope looked at her with concern but sadness. Penelope knew what was and she knows how she’s supposed to handle it as well. 

Penelope nodded her head. “Okay, Uh—,” she looked the tall brunette. “Well — I guess I’ll be going then,” she added. 

“Penelope,” Josie said. 

“I get it,” Penelope said simply — choking up. “She is your epic love — you know, the ones that you find in movies and the ones you never think about in real life until it actually fucking happens,” she said all in one breath. 

Josie just stands there and doesn’t say anything. “Look — you are a beautiful girl, Jojo,” she whispered. Josie swooned at the nickname that she gave her and her mouth dropped open slightly. “And I was lucky to have known you while I did but I don’t know if I can be around you without being with you,” she said truthfully. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Josie whispered. 

Penelope sighed. “It means stay away from me until you get your fucking shit together,” she said before a small tear falls and then she turned away and walked away from her without another word. Josie felt herself getting emotional by what just happened. She turned and looked at Annie sleeping on the bed and her heart — it didn’t swoon like it used to and all she can think about is Penelope Park. 

Oh no. 

“Hey you,” Josie looked up and saw her sister standing there and Lizzie noticed Josie’s eyes watering. “Everything okay?” Lizzie asked next — standing right in front of her. 

Josie ran her hands through her hair and shook her head. “I don’t know what the hell do,” Josie cried softly. Lizzie’s face softened and she quickly grabbed Josie’s shoulders and pulled her into a large hug. Josie rarely cries and when she does — it’s usually about someone she cares about which scares her — because if she’s crying now, she’s crying about Penelope and she doesn’t know if that’s the right thing to do — she isn’t sure feelings for Penelope Park is right. 

“What happened?” Lizzie asked as she held her little sister. She didn’t know what else to say. Josie closed her eyes and kept her face in her sister’s neck — not saying anything. She didn’t want to speak anymore but she knew in the end that she was going to have to at some point. 

Josie pulled away and Lizzie wiped underneath her eyes for her. “Penelope and I—,” Josie started and Lizzie nodded her head understanding. “We had a moment and after that moment, she ignored me for a little bit and then we had another moment but before that moment could go anywhere, Annie showed up—,” she said motioning to Annie sleeping in the room next to them. 

Lizzie looked over at her. “Is she okay?” She asked. 

Josie shrugged. “She doesn’t remember what happened but I felt like — because of the type of person I am. I have to be there for her and now Penelope doesn’t want to see me anymore which is going to be hard since we work together unless I switch shifts which I really don’t want to because I like the rotation I’m on,” she said all in one breath. 

Lizzie nodded her head. “All this is because you guys at a simple moment?” She questioned. 

“We kissed,” Josie explained. Lizzie smirked and nodded her head. “And it was amazing but I think I ruined the moment because after — I didn’t even talk about it. I don’t know what it was, Liz but I had a hard time coming to terms with having feelings for someone other than Annie,” she added. “She’s all I’ve known, you know? She was my first kiss, my first time, my first I love you and thinking about having those things with Penelope—,” 

“Scares you?” Lizzie questioned. Josie looked at her nodded her head. “So you push her away without pushing her away because in the end — you still want her in your life — no matter how that might be,” she added. 

“What the hell do I do?” Josie asked. 

Lizzie sighed. “Maybe — what’s best for you two is if you guys didn’t work together anymore because the tension is going to be there unless you guys finally do something about it and from the looks of it — that’s not happening anytime soon,” she said next. 

“We work the same shift, Lizzie. In the same firehouse,” Josie reminded her. Lizzie nodded her head. 

“Maybe you should switch firehouses,” Lizzie stated and Josie raised an eyebrow. “Sebastian and I are moving to the city — like straight in the middle of Vancouver and there’s a firehouse that opened over there about two months ago and there’s a position for main paramedic open — I’m sure dad can put in a good word and you will most likely be more busy over there,” she suggested.

“That’s a forty five minute drive from where I live,” Josie started. “And there’s no chance in hell I can afford—,” 

“You would stay with us, Jo,” she said. 

Josie’s face dropped. “Lizzie, I can't ask you and Seb—,”

“Josie,” Lizzie grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes. “You are my baby sister,” she added and Josie just looked her in the eyes. “I would do anything for you if it means you’re happy,” she added. “As long as that bitch over there, who was clearly drunk when she got the cut on her lip, is no longer in your life,” she added. 

Josie sighed deeply and nodded her head. “Okay.” 

Lizzie smiled. “Okay. Let’s go talk to dad,” she said next. 

* * *

Alaric sighed deeply as he stared at his daughter — Josie’s hand was holding Lizzie’s and her leg was shaking rapidly. She didn’t know how her dad was going to react but she was hoping that it was bad. “Is this what you want?” Alaric asked and Josie looked at her sister and then back at her dad before nodding her head softly. “Okay,” he said, as he reached into his desk and pulled out a piece of paper. “You should start next week,” he said holding the piece of paper out towards her. “Just fill this transfer sheet out,” he added.

Josie’s face softened. “Just like that?” 

Alaric nodded his head. “They’ve been trying to recruit you for a while now but you know — I thought you wanted to stay here with your old man,” he joked which made Josie laugh as well as her sister. “But if this is what you want — and firehouse 11 is a great one for you especially for someone who likes to get a lot of action,” he added. 

“Thanks dad,” Josie said softly. 

Alaric nodded his head. “And I think it would be great if you spent some time with your sister before she gets all worked up in that marriage stuff,” he stated which made Lizzie rolled her eyes. “But whatever is pushing you away from here, sweetheart,” he started and Josie pouted. “Don’t let it push you away from doing what you were meant to do,” he added. “Okay?” He continued and Josie nodded her head. Lizzie gave her sister’s hand a squeeze. “I love you both,” 

“We love you too,” Lizzie and Josie said at the same time. 

Alaric smiled and looked Josie in the eyes. “We have to tell everyone about this,” he said and Josie’s stomach dropped. Telling everyone is going to be hard as fuck. “Especially your partner, she needs to know this,” he added. 

Josie nodded her head. “I know,” 

* * *

Penelope is looking through the pictures of Zach’s Fire when she heard Hope’s voice coming closer so she quickly gathered everything and then hid it in her bag. She pretended to look at her phone when Hope walked over and sighed in happiness as she sat down. “Guess what?” Hope said and Penelope looked at her. 

“You had sex with Kirby,” Penelope said and Hope’s face softened. Penelope scrolled through her phone. 

“How the hell did you know that?” She asked. 

Penelope chuckled. “For one — happy you is usually what happened after you had sex with Zachary —-,” she stared and Hope’s face tightened. “And second — you’ve got like four hickey’s on your neck— Kirby should be more subtle,” 

“I asked him to do it,” Hope smiled in awe. 

“Don’t need to hear about your kinky time with Landon Kirby,” she said next with a hard smile. 

“He’s definitely not a virgin,” Hope whispered next which made Penelope cringe at the sound of that. “He definitely knows how to work his way around a girl’s—,” 

“Shut up,” Penelope said, stopping her. “I don’t need to know about how he was just up your, you know what,” she added before she put her phone down and began to stand up and that’s when Hope grabbed her arm and stopped her. Penelope took a deep breath in and sighed as she turned and looked down at her best friend. 

“What happened?” Hope asked. 

Penelope licked her lips. “Annie’s back,” she said. 

“Really?” Hope asked as Penelope sat down on the chair again and she nodded her head. “So you’re telling me that Josie chose that bitch over you?” She questioned. Penelope nodded her head softly as she looked at her sadly. “Oh my god. What the hell is wrong with her? Hasn’t she learned by now that that girl is bad news?” Hope questioned. 

“I don’t know,” Penelope whispered. 

“I’m going to talk to her tonight,” Hope stated. 

“Don’t,” Penelope said, shaking her head. “It will just make the situation worse,” she added. 

“Listen,” everyone’s head turned towards the entrance way and Penelope and Hope saw Josie, Alaric and Lizzie all standing there and Josie’s definitely been crying. Penelope didn’t know what was happening but she senses it’s not good and that scares her more. “We have some news regarding Laughlin,” Alaric added. 

Everyone’s attention was now on Josie — she let go of her sister’s hand before stepping forward. “Uh—,” she started. “After some consideration and a talk with my dad, my sister and some others,” she whispered quietly. “I’ve decided that after this shift — I am not longer a paramedic here at station 61,” she said and that’s when the room filled with gasps. 

Hope glanced over at Penelope with shock in her eyes. Penelope was not expecting this. “I have loved working with you guys but I’ve realized that being at this house — where Drew worked and everything — has put a toll on my mental health so I found it better for me just to move houses and move on from his death in general,” she added. 

“Which house are you going to?” MG asked. 

Josie looked at him. “Uh—11 in the City,” she said. 

“That’s a busy house,” Penelope mentioned. 

Josie looked over at her and didn’t say anything. “She can handle it,” Alaric said, putting her hand on her shoulder. “I know that this is coming and shock to most of you but believe it or not, station 11 has been trying to get Jose over to them for a while now so this is her opportunity to start fresh so we should all respect her decision okay?” He said. 

“Where are you going to stay?” Hope asked. 

“With me and my soon to be husband,” Lizzie stated. “It’s better than driving an hour there and back to get to work you know?” She added. 

“What about Annie?” Penelope asked. 

Josie didn’t respond to her. “Annie and Josie are no longer together,” Lizzie responded. “And you definitely don’t have the right to ask her anymore questions,” she said roughly. Penelope’s face dropped and the room went to complete silence and Josie looked at the ground. 

“Josie’s last shift here at 61 ends tomorrow morning at 7AM,” Alaric said. “We will all be there to say goodbye, no acceptions.” He added and everyone nodded their heads. “Okay, were done,” he said and that’s when Penelope aggressively pushed her chair out and rushed out of the room. Josie took a deep breath in and released. 

Hope looked at her and shook her head in disbelief before pushing hers out and following Penelope. “That went just how I expect it to,” Josie said. Lizzie hugged her from the side and kissed her head before telling her that she was going to make something to eat. 

* * *

Penelope walked into the locker rooms and over to her locker before grabbing it and opening it roughly. Hope quickly walked in and Penelope reached in and grabbed a bottle of pills and opened it up. “Penelope,” Hope said worriedly. Penelope popped two pills into her mouth and then swallowed without water. Penelope sighed as she threw the bottle back into the locker and then slammed it shut before dropping onto the bench. 

Hope carefully walked over to her and stood next to her with her hands in her pockets. “This is what I wanted,” Penelope said softly and Hope nodded her head as she sat down next to her. “When I said I didn’t want to see her anymore — I meant outside of work, she would’ve been here and I still would’ve gotten to see her,” she added. 

“Maybe you should tell her how you feel,” Hope suggested softly and she chuckled and shook her head. “You fell in love with this girl fast, Pen,” Hope said and Penelope looked over at her with soft eyes. She couldn’t even deny it because she knew it was true. “And you’re pushing her away because you’re scared but she’s not with Annie anymore — and from the looks of it. Never will.” She added. 

Penelope knows that she has a hard time following her heart but that’s because it’s been broken so many times. She hates it — every time she falls for someone — they end up dying or breaking her heart. It’s annoying to her. “I can’t tell her, Hope. It’s not going to change anything,” she added. 

“Why do you say that?” Hope asked curiously. 

Penelope chuckled. “Because she doesn’t feel the same way,” she said. “She doesn’t love me — she might like me but loving is a completely different thing especially for someone who just got out of a relationship,” she added. “She was going to marry her, Hope,” Penelope chuckled sadly and Hope sighed softly. “And yes I fall easily and yes it’s a habit that I have to get rid of,” she added. “But Josie Laughlin can not know about this okay?” she said. 

Hope sighed. “You’re making a mistake,” 

“Maybe,” Penelope chuckled. “But being in love with a girl doesn’t love you back — it makes you do stupid things sometimes and the decisions I make are crucial in a time like today — especially with what happened with Drew,” 

“Penelope,” Hope whispered. 

“I’m not going to let her get hurt, Hope,” she said. “Everyone that I fall in love with or everyone that I care about die and I can’t let the one girl I really care about die,” she said simply. 

“She’s a paramedic, Penelope,” Hope pointed out. “Believe it or not, our job is dangerous, and we put our lives on the line everyday,” she said next. “I know you’re trying to protect her but this isn’t the way to do it,” she added. 

“It is what it is,” Penelope whispered. 

Before Hope could say anything else — someone comes into the locker room and they both turned to see who it is and it’s Josie and Lizzie. “Oh sorry,” Josie whispered and as soon as her eyes made eye contact with Penelope, Penelope pulled away and sniffed. Josie doesn’t like it when people cry. “Are you okay?” She asked. 

Penelope stood up off the bench and walked away from the situation, bumping shoulders with Josie and Lizzie while she did so. Hope closed her eyes and sighed. “What happened?” Lizzie asked next and Hope stood up and didn’t say anything for second — she just looked over at Josie. 

“Get your stuff tomorrow,” Hope said. “I want you out tomorrow,” Hope added roughly and Josie’s face turned to sadness and hurt while Hope pushed passed her roughly. Josie didn’t think this would happen but it did. 

Lizzie sighed and put her hand on Josie’s shoulder and pulled her into her side. “It’s going to be okay,” she said. Josie couldn’t help but have a single tear fall from her eye. 

* * *

Josie gathered her stuff from her locker and nightstand before putting her backpack on and then looking around the firehouse one last time. Lizzie is picking her up and then she’s going to go get everything from Hope’s like she asked her to. She hates that her friends are mad at her but this is the right thing for her. She shut the door to the locker room and then headed out into the garage where everyone was waiting — everyone except Penelope. Josie sighed as she walked out in front of everyone. 

Hope stood there with no emotions on her face and everyone else just stood there — saying nothing. “Uh, I guess I’ll be seeing you guys,” Josie said. They all nodded their heads. Josie was hurt by this. “Are you guys really mad at me?” Josie asked softly. 

They all didn’t say anything — Alaric stood there listening to the whole thing. “My brother loved all of you like a family which means I do too,” she said. “But sometimes people have to realize that someone’s mental state is more important than anything else and this is for me,” she said next, on the verge of tears. Landon looked down towards the ground and Hope was looking elsewhere. 

“We love you too, Laughlin,” MG said, standing to his feet. “And we understand why you’re doing what you’re doing but you can’t be upset that we’re upset about this,” he added. 

“You just threw this at us without a warning,” Ethan stated. 

“And now I’m left without a partner,” Hope told next and Josie looked over at her. “Again,” she added. 

“I never meant to hurt any of you,” Josie said softly. “It’s just — being here — it reminds me of stuff that I don’t want to be reminded of,” she said next, tears falling. “I love you guys,” she said, choking up. “And you’re my family and if any of you need anything. Don’t hesitate to call me,” she said. 

MG smiled. “We won’t,” he said and then he was the first person to hug her. Josie chuckled and hugged him back and then the next thing she knew — she was receiving hugs from everyone. Rafael, Ethan, Kaleb and Landon even got up and gave her a hug too. Josie looked over at Hope who just stood there with her arms over her chest. “Stop being petty Mikaelson,” MG said. 

Hope sighed deeply and walked over to Josie — hugging her softly. Josie hugged her back tightly. “I still hate you,” Hope said as she pulled away. 

“Sure you do,” Josie laughed. Hope rolled her eyes and stepped back slightly. Josie looked around and then over to Hope. “Where’s Pen?” She whispered. Hope shook her head and Josie knew exactly what she meant. Josie tried to keep her emotions in but it was hard — she managed and then gave everyone a soft nod and smile before turning around and looking at Lizzie who is leaning against their car. 

Josie looked to her dad and he smiled. “I’ll talk to you later, daddy,” she said and she gave him a huge hug. 

“I’ll see you soon, baby,” he said next before he let go of the hug and then Josie took a deep breath in and released before waving one last time at everyone before walking to Lizzie’s car and putting the stuff on the back seat. Lizzie hopped into the driver's seat and Josie was about to hop into the passenger seat when she felt a hand on her shoulder — she was turned around and whoever it was gave her enough time to see her face before hands were on her face and her lips were being attacked. 

Josie’s hands fell to Penelope’s face and she shuts her eyes and kissed her back. This kiss is much better than the last — seeing she had more time to actually get a full kiss. She kissed Penelope back softly and Penelope pulled away — letting her lips hover over Josie’s before pulling their bodies closer and kissing her again — this time with a little bit more tongue. Josie’s hands fell to her waist, gripping her jacket roughly as she slipped her tongue into her mouth. 

Penelope was breathing heavily, even though the kiss but it wasn’t stopping her. They pulled away from the kiss — their lips still touching and their eyes still closed. Josie could feel her thumbs rubbing against her cheeks — giving her chills and her cheeks turned red when she realized that everyone was watching but she didn’t care. Penelope leaned her forehead against Josie and they both opened their eyes. 

“Whoa,” Josie whispered. 

Penelope didn’t say anything — she just looked at her in complete awe. She pushed Josie’s hair out of her face with both hands and leaned back a little. Josie looked at her confused before she saw something in her hand. She looked at it and then noticed it was a letter. Josie grabbed it and then looked back at Penelope. “Read it when you’re in the car, okay?” Penelope said and Josie nodded her head. 

Penelope gave her a nod before letting go of her hand and grabbing the door to the car and opening it up for her. “I’ll be seeing you around, Laughlin.” She whispered.

Josie smiled and nodded her head before getting into the car — letting Penelope slam the door shut. “That was something,” Lizzie said as she looked at her sister. 

“Yeah,” she muttered as she looked at the envelope. Lizzie backed out of the driveway and headed on the road to Hope’s place so she could get her stuff. Josie turned the envelope around and it wasn’t Penelope’s handwriting on it. It was nicer and the letter looked older. 

** _To The One She Loves _ **

Josie’s eyes widened as she turned it over to open the letter carefully. She didn’t know what she was expecting but this wasn’t it it all. 

** _Dear You. _ **

** _My daughter, Penelope found you special. She chose you and for some reason — that’s okay with me. I don’t need to meet you or I don’t need to see you because if she gave you this letter than that means you’re it. You’re the one for her. Whether it’s because you treat her right or because she thinks you’re hot. It doesn’t matter in the end because she decided to give you this letter to let you know that I would’ve approved of you. _ **

Josie put her hand to her mouth and leaned back in her chair and Lizzie noticed. “You okay?” Lizzie asked. 

** _My daughter loves you with everything she has if you’re reading this — she trusts you, she believes in you and she knows that you believe in her too. She knows that in the end — no matter what downfalls you guys go through, that you will be there for each other in the end. _ **

“Josie?” Lizzie questioned. 

** _Take care of my daughter. _ **

** _I know she will take care of you. _ **

** _With love, _ **

** _ Abigail Park _ **

Josie let the letter fall on her lap. Lizzie parked the car on the side of the road and looked at her sister with concern. “I hope those are happy tears,” Lizzie said. 

Josie looked over at her sister with tears falling. “I think Penelope just told me that she loves me,” 

  
  



	12. Fuck Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie has tension and needs Penelope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter...y’all are going to hate me

** _A Month Later……_ **

Josie put her jacket on and looked at herself in the mirror — smiling before picking up her phone and seeing nothing new from Penelope. They’ve been texting back and forth for the last month but neither one of them have brought up the kiss or brought up the idea for another one. Josie really wants to kiss her again but she hasn’t been back to station 61 since she left. She’s been super busy with station 11.    
  


She rushed down the stairs to Lizzie and Sebastian’s condo before rushing into the kitchen. “Woah!” Josie quickly turned around when she saw her sister and future brother-in-law pretty much “doing it” on the table. “Okay. I didn’t need to see that,” Josie chuckled softly, covering her eyes. 

“I thought you were at work already,” Lizzie said as she pushed shirtless Sebastian away from her before jumping off the counter — fixing her dress and wiping her lips. 

Josie shook her head. “Nope,” she said popping the “p.” “Still very much here,” she chuckled. She cautiously turned around and saw a small bit of Sebastian stomach as he put his shirt on but what was showing in his pants wasn’t going away and Josie couldn’t help but laugh. 

Lizzie awkwardly stood in front of her fiance’s front side and Josie even saw a small blush on Sebastian’s face. He couldn’t help what was going on down there. “You know what? I’m going to go get breakfast with Ty,” she said. “So you guys can finish whatever just happened,” she continued. 

Lizzie blushes slightly and tried not to laugh which was hard because Josie couldn’t hold it in. “Jo,” Lizzie said softly. Josie continued to laugh. “Go!” She exclaimed. Josie grabbed her keys and continued to laugh as she exited the condo — her eyes filling with tears from laughing. 

Once she got into the car — she automatically FaceTimed Penelope — the first person she talks to every morning. “You won’t believe what just fucking happened,” Josie said as she placed her phone on her magnetic phone stand and put her seatbelt on, as soon Penelope’s tired eyes filled the screen. She was lying in bed — barely awake. 

“What?” Penelope asked with a hoarse voice.

  
Josie leaned on her steering wheel. “I just walked in on my sister and Sebastian basically doing it on the kitchen counter,” she said with a full on laugh. 

“Really?” Penelope chuckled as she turned on her side, snuggling against her pillow. 

“Full on boner and everything,” Josie said. Penelope cringed at that. “It’s like he wasn’t even trying to hide it. I had to get out of there as soon as possible,” she laughed.

“You know when a guy is hard -- it’s hard to get rid of it without you know, releasing,” Penelope said. “I know as someone who’s been a lesbian her entire life might have trouble comprehending that,” she said. 

“I keep forgetting that you’ve had sex with a man,” Josie chuckled. 

Penelope rolled her eyes. “Sex is sex -- maybe I can show you sometime,” 

Josie chuckled. “Maybe,” she said. 

“Well I’m glad you got out of there,” Penelope chuckled. 

Josie leaned her chin on the steering wheel and looked at the raven haired girl. “I miss you,” she said softly. 

Penelope chuckled. “I know,” she said. Josie chuckled shyly. “I miss you too,” Penelope added as she snuggled into her bed. “How’s 11?” Penelope asked.    
  


“It’s actually been amazing,” Josie said. “Completely shocked me. I thought it would’ve taken more than a month to get used to being here especially without you or my dad here but everyone is nice and amazing,” she said truthfully.

“How much longer are you going to stay over there?” Penelope asked. 

Josie chuckled. “I’m here for a long time, Penelope. I know it sucks for you but you have to understand that for me, being away from the firehouse -- and trying to get over Drew’s death--,” 

Penelope smiled which caused Josie to stop talking. “I know, gorgeous.” she said. Josie rolled her eyes. “I just, I hate not having someone to kiss,” she said. 

“You can kiss anyone you want, Penelope,” Josie said. “We aren’t together,” she added.

Penelope rolled her eyes as she sat up on her bed, bending her knees and resting her chin on them. “Let me rephrase that,” she started. “I hate not kissing you whenever I want to,” she added. 

“You’ve kissed me, what? Twice?” Josie chuckled. “I didn’t think I was that good of a kisser,”

“Amazing,” Penelope said laughing.

“You can kiss very well too,” Josie said. 

Penelope nodded her head, showing a confident figure. “I know,” 

Josie shook her head in disbelief. “You really are full of yourself aren’t you?” Josie asked and Penelope lifted her middle finger to the camera which made Josie laugh. “You’re coming to Lizzie and Sebastian’s wedding this weekend right?” Josie asked and Penelope watched as the girl’s face lit up on her screen. “As my date?” she added. 

Penelope shined. “Is this your way of asking?” 

Josie shrugged her shoulders. "Depends on the answer," she said. 

Penelope nodded her head. "I have to get to work," she said smiling.

"Really?" Josie giggled. 

Penelope nodded her head. "I will see you later, gorgeous." 

"Penelope," Josie laughed. 

Penelope blew a kiss at the screen and then it went black which made Josie huff in disbelief. They have been going back and forth the last month and as much as she loves talking to the raven haired girl but sometimes it’s not enough. She’s thought about heading to 61 to see her but she always talked herself out of it and hopefully this weekend, Penelope will be coming to the wedding so she doesn’t have to. 

Josie sighed deeply as she put her car in reverse and then headed her way to the firehouse. She loves working at 11 -- the people are amazing, except this one guy, Logan who can’t come to terms with Josie’s lack of interest in not only her but in guys. He doesn’t understand that Josie is gay and isn’t attacted to guys. 

So she has to deal with his flirting everyday but she doesn’t really mind it because she always shuts him down and everyone loves it when it happens, especially her partner, Tyler (also gay). Josie hates to say it but them both being gay made it so much easier getting as close as they have. She wasn’t sure after Hope (her being her first partner), that she could find someone she has a connection with. 

Josie parked the car across the street from the firehouse when her phone went off -- she walked into the garage as she pulled the phone and looked at the screen and it’s a message from Penelope. She opened it up and she took a sip of her coffee that she picked up on the way and when she saw the message (picture message) she couldn’t help but choke on her coffee. Her face turned red and she glared at the picture. She has never received a picture like this before, especially from Annie (she wasn’t into nudes). Josie couldn’t stop staring at the picture and it took her awhile to realize that one word was written across her (bare) chest with lipstick. 

** _Yes. _ **

Josie couldn’t help but smile. She went to respond when she heard. “Well I am definietly gay,” and that’s when she quickly hid the phone and looked over her shoulder and saw Tyler standing there with an innocent smile on his face. “I am guessing Penelope and you turned to phone sex since you can’t exactly do the real thing,” he said. “Oh wait. You can but you won’t drive there to do so,” he said proudly. Josie blushed and stuffed her phone in her coat pocket before shoving him in the chest. “Owe,” he said stumbling backwards slightly holding his chest dramatically. 

Josie and Tyler walked into the firehouse. “We haven’t really seen or touched each other in person in over a month so needless to say there’s a little tension there, that’s all,” she said and Tyler couldn’t help but chuckle. “I don’t know — Annie was the only girl I’ve ever been with like that and thinking about doing it with her makes me feel you know—,” 

“Like your skin is on fire?” Tyler asked. “No pun intended,” he said next. And Josie nodded her head. “Yeah well — that’s why I’m glad I’m gay because girls are fucking complicated,” he said next which made her rolled her eyes. “But from the looks of it babe,” Tyler said pushing the door to the locker rooms open. “You two just need to fuck,” he said next which made Josie blush more. “Get up there and make that girl yours,” he added before he walked in and Josie barely caught the door before it closed.

She thought about what he said for a second before letting the door close and then she pulled out her phone. She looked at the picture again. She stared and stared as she looked at it — her skin was on fire. She needed to see her. She typed away at her phone and smiled as she sent it. 

** _Better be prepared to top me then. _ **

She was proud of herself for that one and not even a second later she got a response from the girl. Josie looked down at it and her mouth went dry. 

** _Like I’ve said, you don’t know good sex until you’ve been topped by me, baby. _ **

“Fuck,” Josie whispered softly as she glared around her. She having a sexy conversation with a girl over the cellphone and she’s already getting turned on. She didn’t need this especially when she’s at work. She swallowed and put her phone away from now before walking into the locker room — Tyler stood there with no shirt on, putting his pants on when Josie plopped down on the bench. 

Josie’s mouth was open. “You good?” Tyler asked after seeing Josie’s stunned expression. “What did Penelope say now?” he added with a smirk as he put deodorant on then spraying himself with cologne casually. 

“I haven’t had sex in almost two months—,” Josie said and Tyler looked at her with a smirk. “And this girl — who is fucking gorgeous by the way, is sending me pictures like that,” she added and Tyler put his shirt on, continuing to let her talk. “How do you think I feel?” She asked him. 

Tyler pursed his lips. “If I’m being completely honest, I would say either confused, horny or confused and horny,” he said. 

Josie sighed deeply. “I need a cold shower,” she said softly as she placed her bag on the ground near her feet. 

“I can always cover you if you need to go somewhere private and release,” Tyler muttered as he shut his locker and then sat himself down on the bench next to her. 

Josie chuckled awkwardly before looking at him. “I don’t do that, never have and never will,” she said. Tyler raised an eyebrow. “I’ve never had to do it myself before and I don’t plan on it — I’ll just have to wait until this weekend,” she added softly before standing up and taking her shirt off. 

“It’s okay to please yourself,” Tyler said which made Josie cringe at the thought. “I do it all the time,” he added. 

“Eww, Ty.” Josie cringed. 

Tyler chuckled. “It’s normal, Jo,” he said. “People are naturally sexually driven, it’s normal for someone — especially someone who is used to having sex to please themselves when they don’t have someone release it with,” 

“You make it sound like you Jack off everyday,” Josie said as she placed her shirt over her torso. Having a conversation like this with Tyler — it’s comfortable to Josie. She feels like she can talk to him about anything and he wouldn’t judge her at all. Tyler is every open. 

Tyler chuckled. “I do,” he said honestly which made Josie cringe more. “Why don’t you? To that picture?” He added as he stood up from the bench and kissed her forehead and then exited the locker room. For a second, she thought about it but then she cursed to herself and headed towards the showers to get a cold one. But right as she was about to — the alarm went off and she cursed again. 

* * *

After the call, which was a simple apartment complex fire and not many people in the building — Josie found herself cleaning the ambulance by herself while Tyler was off doing paperwork — which she didn’t mind. She prefers cleaning over paperwork and is the opposite for Tyler so it works out perfectly. “So—,” Josie looked up and saw Logan standing there with his hand pressed against the door — he’s leaning against it trying to look cool. 

“Not in the mood, Wells,” Josie said looking back down at what she was doing. “And I’m still gay,” she added. 

He chuckled. “I heard you were having some — issues downstairs and I’d thought I offer my services,” he said with a smirk. Josie couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “Have you know, I’ve been able to last twenty minutes,” he said. 

“Yeah?” Josie questioned and Logan nodded his head, smiling softly. “Well — girls can last twice as long,” she said as she stood up and hopped down off the ambulance and she patted his shoulder. “That’s why I rather fuck them then guys who cum at the sight of a fucking tit,” she said next. 

The air filled with “ohhhh,” as Josie walked away with a huge smile on her face. She was super proud of herself for that one. More than anything. Josie walked into the firehouse and her name was called. “Laughlin!” She yelled and Josie turned around and saw her chief motioning her to come into his office. Josie does so quickly. 

Biden shuts the door after Josie enters. “Is everything okay sir?” She asked as she sat down and he sat down behind his desk. “Is it my dad?” She asked next. 

“How would you feel about moving to Toronto?” He asked and Josie’s eyes widened. “There’s a fire academy over there that needs someone to teach a simple Paramedic class and I think you would be perfect,” he explained. 

“How long?” Josie asked. 

“Six months,” he said. “Double what you’re making now and it has more benefits — since it’s through a university technically,” he explained. 

“Six months is a while, sir,” 

“Yes it is but I feel like it’s a perfect opportunity for you and I already ran it by your old man and he thinks it an amazing opportunity too,” he said next. 

“I just moved to this firehouse, sir. I don’t know if I’m ready to move again — specifically across the country,” she said. 

He handed her a packet of paper and Josie hesitantly took it and looked down at it. “Think about it, I have let them know what your decision is in two weeks,” he said.   


* * *

Josie did the rest of her shift with ease before she entered into the condo and saw her sister and Sebastian making dinner in the kitchen — fully clothed this time. She dropped her back near the front door and slowly made her way over for them. Sebastian was cutting carrots and Lizzie was boiling some water for pasta. “Hey,” Lizzie smiled. “How was work?” She asked next. 

Josie shrugged as she sat down at the bar in the kitchen, leaning her arms on the counter down. “Nothing really eventful,” she said as she reached over and grabbed a carrot from Sebastian — he swatted at her hand but she managed to get it without getting hit. 

Lizzie snapped her fingers. “I need to know if you’re bringing a date Saturday,” Lizzie asked as she wrapped her arms around her fiancé’s waist and leaned her chin on his shoulder — Sebastian turned his head slightly and kissed her temple before continuing to cut the carrots. 

Josie thought back to earlier yesterday with the text message from Penelope. She hasn’t talked to her since then and with this offer from her boss — she hasn’t been able to. “Uh, yeah.” Josie said softly. “Penelope agreed to be mine,” she said and Lizzie smiled at that. 

“Awesome,” Lizzie squealed. 

“Are you two officially an item then?” Sebastian asked. 

Josie chuckled and shook her head. “No — we’ve kissed twice and technically for me — the first one didn’t count and we haven't seen each other since the first one so you know. Not a lot can happen since we’re an hour away from each other — as much as I would like it to,” she said. 

Lizzie leaned into Sebastian’s ear. “Meaning she’s horny and she doesn’t masterbate so she doesn’t have any luck there,” Lizzie said which makes Josie blush. 

“Lizzie!” Josie exclaimed. 

Lizzie shrugged her shoulders as she walked over to the stove to pour the pasta in. Sebastian looked up at his future little sister. “Why don’t you just go there that way she can help you with that feeling?” Sebastian asked. 

“Why is everyone talking to me about my sex life?” Josie laughed as she blushed. “Especially from my sister’s fiancé,” she added carefully. 

Sebastian pointed the knife towards her. “I’m going to be your brother Saturday, love. Remember that,” 

  
“I know which makes this so much weirder,” she added. 

Sebastian shrugged and continued to cut the carrots. “It’s natural to want to have sex — it’s an amazing thing especially for someone as young as you,” he added. 

“How do I tell her that I want to?” Josie asked. 

“Be blunt,” Lizzie said, stepping in. “I promise you — Penelope would be fucking stupid to turn you down,” she said and Josie nodded her head. “I’m not saying drive down there but this weekend could be the perfect opportunity to finally take that final step towards a relationship,” she said. 

“I’m not sure about a relationship,” Josie whispered. 

  
“Just call her, Jo,” she said. 

Josie pulled her phone out of her pocket and instead of calling her — she opened the text message thread between them and started to type a message while her sister and Sebastian watched her. She sighed softly before pressing send and then she put the phone face down. 

** _Josie: We’re having sex this weekend. _ **

Josie sat there patiently waiting for her to respond. Lizzie giggled at her sister’s nervousness. Sebastian just stood there waiting for the response as well. Josie hasn’t slept with any other person but Annie so taking this step with Penelope is a huge one. Her phone buzzes and she quickly picked it up and her mouth went dry. “Yeah I can’t tell you guys what this says,” she said softly. 

“Oh gosh,” Lizzie said noticing the blush on her sister’s cheeks. “Sucks that you have to wait,” 

Josie let out a long sigh. 

** _Penelope: I’ll get my fingers ready. _ **

  
“Fuck me,” she said. 

  
  



	13. Don't Wait For Them, Create Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope takes Josie to Lizzie's wedding as her date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for what you're about to read

Chapter 13: 

Knowing what is going to happen this weekend -- Penelope has been very anxious all week. She doesn’t know why she’s so nervous, it’s not like she’s never had sex before -- it’s pretty obvious that she has. But texting back and forth with Josie over the last couple of weeks as been refreshing in a way. 

She wasn’t sure if they were going to stay in touch especially after that random, but fucking amazing, ass kiss. She wasn’t sure why she wasn’t sure what boost gave her the confidence to go up to her and just kiss her but it happened and it was the best kiss she’s ever had. 

So thinking about being able to see all of Josie Laughlin is bringing chills to her entire body but she also can feel the butterflies thinking about it and that scares her because she’s afraid she won’t be able to give Josie the experience that she deserves during this. 

She knows for a fact that Josie has never been with anyone like that other than Annie and Penelope definitely doesn’t want Annie to be better in bed than her. That is something she can’t have happen. 

Penelope has spent the last few days and nights pacing around her apartment -- thinking about the perfect way to make this event happen. It’s obvious she can’t just jump her bones when she gets there. 

It’s not romantic enough and giving Josie that letter from her mother shows that this relationship is more than just wanting to have sex with her and she wants to makes sure that Josie knows that. 

So instead of hiding herself out in her small apartment, she decided to go talk to the one person who is blunt about everything. She wants someone to be straightforward with her and there’s no one more capable of doing that than Hope Andrea Mikaelson herself. 

And lucky for Penelope -- Hope for some reason trusted her enough to give her a key to her apartment so Penelope can come whenever she wants so that’s exactly what she is doing today. 

Penelope walked up the stairwell to Hope’s apartment -- she hates elevators and has since she was a kid when she got trapped in one. It’s a long story but that’s for another day. Once she reached the six floor, she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out the spare key. 

In this exact moment, Penelope wished she would have knocked because what she saw is something she REALLY wants to unsee but won’t be able to. “Mikaelson, I really--,WOAH!” Penelope quickly turned around, slamming the palm of her hand over her eyes. “Oh my god,” Penelope exclaimed loudly as she heard movement behind her. 

“Do you knock?” Hope said frantically as she struggled to get her clothes back on. Penelope giggled. She had just walked in on Landon Kirby going down on Hope. “Seriously, Penelope. I told you that key was for emergencies only!” Hope added loudly. 

“Well for me this is an emergency and believe me when I say -- I wish I would’ve knocked because seeing your lady parts and Landon’s ass isn’t the highlight of my day,” Penelope said with a high pitched voice. 

“God you’re infuriating,” Hope exclaimed as she put her shift over her naked chest and then Landon awkwardly started to put his clothes back on. “Shouldn’t you be like, I don’t know, getting wedding for the wedding this weekend? Are you going as Josie’s date? Why the hell are you here?” 

Penelope chuckled. “I’m sorry. I can’t keep my eyes shut anymore -- all I see is Landon’s butt,” Penelope said, removing her hands from her eyes but keeps her back towards them. “And yes, I am already packed but I needed you advice on something, which is ironic because what I am asking you advice on is what Landon was just currently doing to you so, you might be freshly informed,” she said. 

Hope groaned. “Does it have to be right now?” 

Penelope nodded her head. “Considering I have to leave in an hour, yes. It does,” she said. 

Hope put her hand to her forehead and looked over at her boyfriend who still has his shirt off and the bulge in his pants makes her groan in frustration. “You can turn around now, cock blocker,” Hope said and that’s when Penelope turned around hesitantly and she couldn’t help but chuckle when she looked over at them two. 

“Well I must say that I am happy that you two are taking your honeymoon phase to many different levels at many different stages of this relationship,” she smirked. 

“Landon,” Hope smiled sweetly at him. “Can you go wait in the bedroom, please?” she asked. 

“I don’t know how long I will be able to keep--,” 

“I’ll be five minutes,” Hope cut him off. “Don’t you dare do it yourself,” she said and Landon nodded his head softly before mumbling something as he grabbed his shoes and shirt. After Landon made it into the bedroom -- Hope looked over at Penelope who gave her a happy smile. “The sex with Landon is the only thing that gets me away from the thought of work and my dad breathing down my neck so you have five minutes. He, you know, quickly so we have to make this quick if I want to get this done, today,” she said. 

“Josie wants to have sex tonight,” Penelope said bluntly. 

Hope nodded. “Okay..? What’s the issue with that?” 

“I’m so fucking nervous, Hope,” Penelope said, running her hands through her hair roughly. “I love this girl and I’m afraid that I’m going to fuck it up somehow,” she added. 

Hope squinted. “I don’t see how you can fuck it up. Get between her legs and work your “Park” magic or whatever you called it that one time,” she said grossed out. 

Penelope sighed. “I am afraid that I won’t be able to live up to her expectations of me, Hope,” she said and Hope sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. “I really don’t want to fuck this up,” she said softer this time. 

“You’re not going to fuck it up, Pen,” Hope chuckled. “I mean, come on. This girl came into your life and then within three months, you were giving her a letter that your mom left -- you know, the one that was supposed to be given to the person you were going to marry?” Hope reminded her.   
  


“I know,” Penelope whispered.   
  


“It is obvious that you see a future with this girl so for fuck sakes, stop worrying and just do what you’ve been trying to since you and Brandon broke up, and even since Drew died,” she said. “You need to stop worrying about what is going around you and make the moments around you count,” she added. 

“I want the moment to be right you know?” Penelope said. 

Hope sighed. “Look, Pen,” she stepped forward, looking her in the eyes carefully. “Life is crazy sometimes, it’s unexpected and you shouldn’t just sit there and let the moments come to you. Yes, life is about moments but don’t wait for them, create them,” she said. 

Penelope didn’t know how to respond to that so she just stood there and stared. Hope sighed. “A happy life is a life with happy moments and memories,” Hope added. “I know that this girl is it for you and that in the end you see yourself marrying her,” Penelope eyes widened. “And don’t you even fucking say that you don’t because your little selfless ass deserves to be happy too,” she said. 

“There’s a secret, Hope,” Penelope said. 

“About?” Hope questioned. 

“I can’t tell you but this secret will any chances I have with this girl and that’s why I’m so fucking scared that if I sleep with her, I will fall even more, which know will happen,” she said soflty before pausing. “And she learns about the secret that she will feel heartbroken and then she will break up with me, leaving me heartbroken again and I don’t think my heart can take that.” she said. 

“What secret, Penelope?” Hope questioned. 

“It’s about Drew,” Penelope said softly. 

Hope stepped closer with a confused expression on her face. “What about him?” She asked. 

Penelope took a deep breath in and looked over at Hope with desperate eyes. She didn’t want to say it. She didn’t want to tell Hope but this secret has been eating at her for a while now. She doesn’t know how much longer she can take knowing this by herself. She had to tell someone. 

“Penelope,” Hope said again. Penelope looked up at her with wetness in her eyes. “What about Drew does Josie not know that you’re afraid to tell her?” She asked. 

Penelope let out a shaky sigh. “About his death,”

* * *

Josie is getting ready for the wedding while she waits for the text message from Penelope, telling her that she is here or what she is on her way but nothing has come through yet. She is starting to get worried. She usually tells her where she is going all the time. Josie looked at herself in the mirror before looking down at her phone screen again and the last message from Penelope was last night. 

** _Pen: I’ll see you tomorrow, gorgeous. _ **

Josie sighed deeply and closed her phone before pushing it into her purse and then walking over to the bed — sitting down and starting to put her shoes on. She needs to head over to the venue before Lizzie kills her for being late. 

Josie is nervous about tonight but she knows that she will be okay in Penelope’s hands. She knows that she knows what she’s doing and she trusts her to make sure that’s she’s comfortable with everything that will happen. 

She just wants to kiss her again. Josie slipped her heels on and then stood up, grabbing her purse and then heading out of the house as quickly as she could. She went into her car and her phone went off. She didn’t even bother to look at the collar ID but she figured it was her sister. 

She answered as she turned the car on. “I know. I know. I’m only way. I had trouble with the curling iron,” she said. “I promise you, I’m on my way and I will be there in ten minutes. Don’t worry about Sebastian seeing you—,” 

“Why would I be worried about Sebastian seeing me? I’ve never met him before,” Penelope said and Josie sighed as she took the phone from her ear and looked at the caller ID and it said ** _Pen _ **and she put it back to her ear and chuckled. “I’m guessing that you’re running a little late?” She asked. 

Josie chuckled. “You have no idea,” Josie said as she backed out of the driveway and headed to the venue. “I was getting a little worried when you weren’t texting me that you left, how far are you?” She asked. 

“Uh — I’m about ten minutes away from the venue,” Penelope said. “I have to get dressed and stuff so I don’t know how that’s going to work,” she added. 

“I can help you get dressed,” Josie said seductively. 

Penelope laughed. “You don’t get to see me makes quite yet, Josette,” she said softly. There’s a moment of silence between the two girls. “Hey, Jo?” Josie hummed in response. “We don’t have to have sex tonight,” she said. 

Josie took a deep breath in and released. “Do you not want to have sex tonight?” She asked. 

“No, no, of course I do but I don’t want you to think that I’m forcing you to do anything,” she said next. 

“No, I want to,” she said. Penelope stayed silent for a second. “But if you want to wait—,” 

“I just want to make sure that this is what you want. I don’t want you to do it because you know that I, you know,” she said and Josie knew she was referring to the letter. 

Josie smiled. “When are you going to say it to me?” Josie asked as she pulled into the parking lot of the venue. 

Penelope shrugged. “I don’t know, when are you ready to say it back? Because saying it and not having someone say it back fucking hurts.” She said. 

Josie didn’t know what to say. She knew that she wasn’t ready to say it to Penelope but she knew that she felt it. She felt something but she wasn’t sure what or how to say something and it kills her to think Penelope has these feelings that she can’t say because she’s afraid to be heartbroken. That makes Josie feel so bad. “I’m sorry, Penelope,” she whispered, getting more serious. 

“You don’t need to be sorry,” Penelope said. “Look up,” she said next and Josie quickly lifts her head and sees Penelope standing in front of the car — about ten feet away with her phone to her ear and a smile on her face. Josie’s face brightened up as she looked at the raven haired girl standing in front of her car. She wore a black dress with black heels and her hair was perfectly curled and it was a little bit longer than the last time Josie remembered. “Get your sexy ass out here,” Penelope said. 

Josie didn’t wait another second to drop her phone onto the seat next to her and hurried out of the car. Penelope hung the phone up and put it in her bag as she took a few steps forward to meet Josie halfway but Josie was already in her arms by then. Josie’s arms wrapped tightly around her neck and Penelope’s were around her torso — with her face squeezed between Josie’s shoulder and neck. 

Josie isn’t going to lie. She missed her touch — more than anything. And being this close to her again, makes her heart flutter and makes her skin crawl. She absolutely loves the feeling of being close to Penelope Park. “I thought you said you were ten minutes away?” Josie asked, still hugging her. 

Penelope laughed, rubbing her hands up and down her back. “I wanted to surprise you,” Penelope said. “You look beautiful,” she added next. 

Josie chuckled as she pulled away. “You haven’t even gotten a good look at me,” she said, putting her hands on Penelope’s face softly. 

Penelope shook her head. “I didn’t need to,” she added. “I just needed to know that if having you in my arms meant I was happy from the shitty day I was having and it does,” 

Josie’s face filled with concerned. “Everything okay? You look like you’re about to throw up,” she asked. 

Penelope nodded her head. “I’m just really happy to be with you right now,” she whispered. Josie smiled softly. “I’d really like to kiss you now,” and Josie smiled and nodded her head she met Penelope halfway for a kiss. Penelope’s been keeping a secret. A secret that could end this entire relationship with this wonderful girl. But she’s also afraid that if she tells her — Josie will still hate her. 

So standing here, kissing her until her lips are bruised is the best option at this point to keep her mind off everything that she is feeling right now. So putting her hands on the back of Josie’s head and deepening the kiss is the most relaxing feeling ever. So that’s what she does. More than once. She put her hands from her face and trails them down to Josie’s lower back, pushing their bodies closer together and deepening the kiss more. 

She felt Josie smile against her lips which made her smile but because of them both smiling, they were basically just touching teeth which made Josie pulled away slightly. Penelope leaned in again and kissed her softer this time. 

This secret about Drew is killing her inside -- it’s making her sick because she loves this girl so much and she doesn’t know what to do about it. She’s afraid that if she tells her, Josie is going to hate her. 

She can’t have Josie hate her. She knows that’s the last thing she wants to happen so she has to figure something about before they sleep together, that’s why they can’t have sex tonight and she knows that but being able to resist Josie if she were to jump her tonight. 

Penelope gave her one last kiss before pulling away slowly - letting her forehead rest on hers. “As much as I love kissing you, I have to get inside before my sister freaks out,” Josie said breathless. 

Penelope chuckled and nodded her head before pushing some of Josie’s hair out of her face. “Yeah,” 

Josie raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure you’re okay?” 

Penelope looked at her -- not in a weird way but in a loving way and as much as she wanted to cry, she knew she couldn’t do it in front of Josie. She didn’t want her to think that there was something wrong when there clearly was. “Yeah, baby. I’m okay,” she whispered before leaning in and giving her another kiss. 

“Baby?” Josie questioned as she pulled away from her lips. 

Penelope nodded her head. “Yeah,” 

Josie laughed and shrugged. “Okay, pumpkin,” 

“Shut up,” Penelope said as they both headed into the venue. 

* * *

At the reception - Josie is dancing with Penelope while her sister is dancing with her now husband and many others are dancing around them as well. “How the firehouse?” Josie asked, playing around with Penelope’s hair as they danced. “I heard from Hope you haven’t been that busy?” she added. 

Penelope shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know really? I guess. It’s like it was with you. A few calls then and there,” 

Josie has noticed that Penelope has been off all night. She doesn’t know what it is but it’s like she could burst into tears any second. “Penelope,” Josie said, putting her hand on her face. “What’s wrong?” she asked softly. 

Penelope shrugged her shoulders. “I’m fine,” she said softly. 

Josie chuckled. “You are not fine,” she said next and Penelope’s eyes began to fill with water. “Hey,” she caught a tear that fell from her eye. “Tell me what’s on your mind. 

“I’m fine, Jojo,” she said. 

“Penelope,” she said softly. 

“I just got a lot of stuff going on at home and work, it’s not a big deal and it is definitely not something we should talk about at your sister’s wedding,” she said next. 

“It is if you’re crying,” Josie said. 

“I’m okay,” she said next. 

“Penelope,” she whispered. 

“I love you,” Penelope said breathless and Josie lets out a breath that she didn’t know she was holding at all. “And I know that you’re not ready to say it yet but I can’t hold that in any longer,” she said. 

“Okay,” Josie whispered. “You’re scaring me,” she whispered. 

“Do you want to get out of here?” Penelope asked. 

* * *

Josie and Penelope didn’t take another minute to start tearing each other’s clothes off when they entered into Josie’s bedroom at the condo -- since Sebastian and Lizzie are heading to the Dominican Republic for their honeymoon, the condo is all Josie which means countless nights having sex with this girl is what she will have. 

Josie closed the door with her heel as Penelope took her shoes off. 

Josie is noticing right away that when it comes to sex -- Penelope doesn’t hold back with anything and while the biting of the lips would have normally been a turn off for her, Josie is finding it extremely sexy in this context. 

Penelope grabbed a handful of Josie’s hair and tilted her head to the side so she would get clear access to her neck so she started to leave small marks on it. 

“Fuck,” Josie whispered as Penelope turned them around and then put her hand on Josie’s chest and roughly pushed her back on the bed. Josie looked up at her with her bruised lips and in awe. 

Penelope looked completely serious though while she began to take Josie’s heels off quickly. 

After tearing off both shoes, Josie watched her as she took her own earrings off and having Penelope standing between her legs and not doing anything about it is extremely frustrating to her. 

Penelope tossed the earrings off to the side to god knows where before holding her hands out towards Josie. Josie grabbed them and Penelope pulled her up into a seating position before grabbing her chin roughly and slamming her lips onto hers. 

Josie allowed her hands to explore Penelope’s legs, butt and waist as they kissed and kissed. She felt Penelope brought her hand to the back of her dress and started to unzip her dress. 

Like Josie has said before -- Annie is the only person she’s ever had sex with and she was always so gentle so Penelope being this eager is new to Josie put she likes it, alot. 

Penelope grabbed the bottom of Josie’s dress and Josie lifted her butt so she was able to get it over her own head. Josie raised her arms and Penelope tore the dress off just leaving her in a bra and underwear. 

Penelope moaned at the sight of her and she quickly pushed Josie back down on the bed. Penelope grabbed her own dress and tore it off her body, leaving her in her undergarments as well. 

Penelope slipped her arm underneath Josie’s naked waist and pushed her onto the bed as she climbed on top of her but she didn’t do that without leaving kisses up all her entire body. 

Josie’s mouth fell open as Penelope left open mouthed kisses against her thighs, her stomach, her chest and then her neck against before putting her lips to hers for a heated kiss. 

“Are you sure you want this?” Penelope asked between kisses and Josie nodded her head. “Okay,” Penelope said as she kissed her lips once more before stepping back and grabbing the hem of Josie’s panties. 

Josie let her hand cress the top of Penelope’s hair as Penelope stepped back, pulling the underwear off. Penelope tossed them off to the side before grabbing underneath Josie’s thighs and pulling her off to the edge of the bed a little bit. “Can you hand me a pillow?” Penelope asked which Josie responded with confusion. “Oh baby. I plan to be on my knees all night and you can’t expect me to keep my knees on the hardwood floor do you?” she asked. 

“You’re going to go down on me all night?” Josie questioned as she reached behind her head and handed Penelope a pillow. “You don’t have too,” she said. 

Penelope smirked. “I promised you great sex, Jojo,” she said as she put the pillow underneath her knees before pulling Josie’s center closer to her. Josie gasped at the feeling of Penelope’s hot breath against her. “So that is exactly what I’m going to give you,” she whispered before placing her mouth against her. 

Josie gasped. “Fuck,” she muttered. Yeah, okay. Penelope definitely knows what she is doing. Josie’s hand fell to the back of her head and she grabbed her hair roughly. Penelope was right about one thing. 

Josie was the top in the relationship with Annie so this is a new experience for her. “Pen-,” she moaned as her eyes shut and her head tilted back as soon as Penelope ran her tongue across her folds softly. 

Penelope was gripping Josie’s thighs so tightly that Josie’s skin was turning white but Josie wasn’t really focusing on that. When Penelope started to softly suck on Josie’s clit, she felt her legs tighten around her head, making her smile against her. “Faster,” Josie moaned as she looked down at Penelope with her mouth wide open. 

Penelope picked the speed up and Josie felt herself getting closer. She didn’t even realize it but she had already been released. But Penelope continued to do what she was doing and that’s when she knew, it was going to be a long night. 

* * *

After several orgasms later and a wonderful night of sleep -- Josie found herself waking up in the arms of the beautiful Penelope Park. They had brunch this morning with some people so staying in bed is not an option but Penelope was having a hard time coming to terms with htat. 

“Penelope!” Josie squealed as Penelope attacked her face with kisses. “Stop!” She added. “I’m serious! Go take a shower before we’re late to brunch!” She added as she hit Penelope in the chest several times. Penelope rolled her eyes and leaned down and gave her one last kiss before smiling and sitting up. “Go!” Josie laughed. 

“Okay. Okay!” Penelope said laughing. “I’m going,” and then she started to get up off the bed before bouncing back down and attacked Josie’s lips against which made Josie giggle against them. Josie kisses her back as Penelope’s hands grabbed hers and pinned them above her. Josie moaned when Penelope’s lips moved to her neck. 

“Penelope,” Josie moaned. “Please,” 

Penelope groaned in frustration before she tore herself from the bed and walked over to the bathroom. “You’re going to regret not having morning sex with me,” she said before taking her underwear off seductively — allowing Josie to see her butt clear as day and then she shut the door. 

Josie sighed as she hit her head back on the pillow hard. “I know I am,” she whispered and then she heard the shower start and then the sound of Penelope’s phone going off several times. She leaned across the bed and grabbed it. She adjusted her position on the bed before looking at the phone screen and her heart stopped. 

What the fuck? 

Josie’s eyes began to water — they are playing tricks on her, right? Josie slowly sat up to her knees and looked at the message carefully. 

No. 

No. 

No. 

This can’t be true. This can’t be real. 

Josie’s mouth is open and tears are beginning to fall. She didn’t know what to think about what to do. 

She can’t really focus on what’s going on. 

She looked back at the phone and read them again. 

** _Drew: you coming tonight? _ **

** _Drew: have you talked to my sister? _ **

** _Drew: she can’t know I’m alive, pen. she would be in so much fucking danger. _ **

_ What the fuck does that mean and why is her dead brother sending these text messages to Penelope? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for what you read.


	14. Little Bit of Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie and Drew reunite. Josie goes off on Penelope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next few chapters are crazy.

Josie stared at the phone screen and she didn’t know what the hell to think. There’s no chance in hell that her brother is still alive. His body was burnt so badly that it was almost impossible to know—. She thought for a second. Drew faked his death for some god awful reason. 

  
Josie felt hurt and heartbroken. Why the hell would Penelope keep this from her? What was the motive? She doesn’t know but she needs to find out for sure that Drew is alive because she isn’t sure how to feel right now. 

Josie scrolled through the messages. 

** _Drew: I know I have to explain. _ **

** _Pen: What the hell is this? _ **

** _Drew: I’m alive, Penelope. I’m alive because I have to protect my sister. I have to protect my mom. _ **

Josie felt herself having trouble breathing. She didn’t see anything else on the text so she moved onto Penelope’s voicemails and her heart stopped when she saw one from two days ago from Drew. 

She looked over to the bathroom and listened and made sure the shower was still on before clicking play and putting her phone to her ear, her hand shaking while she did so. 

_ “Hey Pen,”  _ Josie heart stopped at the sound of her brother’s voice. She wasn’t expecting this at all.  _ “Look I know this is all confusing to you but I felt like you had the right to know,”  _ Josie felt the tears fall from her eyes. Her big brother, he’s alive.  _ “I needed to fake my death to protect my baby sister and while that might sound very vague but you have to trust me when I say it’s what’s best,”  _ Josie couldn’t believe it. 

Josie lets out a shaky sigh.  _ “There’s something you need to know. These two past few years I’ve been working for the FBI under their CCRS branch which stands for Criminal, Cyber, Response, and Service Branch,”  _ Josie let out a small breath that she didn’t know she was holding.  _ “I had to fake my death for a case — a case that involves my dad.”  _ What case could Stephan be involved in.  _ “If my sister or my mom finds out about this, it could put them in danger,”  _

_ “Look, Pen. I’m going to be at cosmic diner in the city Sunday morning at 9:30,”  _ Josie looked over at her clock and it is 9:14. The diner is only ten minutes away. She quickly stopped the recording and grabbed her pants off the ground and pulled them up. Penelope turned the shower off and Josie grabbed her bra and sweater before putting them both on and then slipping on her tennis shoes. 

Josie didn’t even bother to tell Penelope that she was leaving, she’s too mad at her right now. How can she know about her brother being alive and not tell her? And they just had sex several times last night and she didn’t even think to say anything before it happened. Josie quickly made it to her car and zoomed off without another word. 

“You know you could’ve joined m—,” Penelope started to say as she stepped out of the bathroom but then she saw that Josie was gone. “Jo?” Penelope called out, tightening the towel around  her torso. “Josie?” She called out and then she looked around the room but Josie wasn’t anywhere. 

She looked down at the bed and her heart stopped when she saw her phone lying there with the voicemail from Drew up on the screen. “Oh no,” Penelope whispered.

She grabbed her phone and then started to run sprint the condo. “Josie!” She called our and checked every room. “Josie, I can explain!” She yelled but Josie wasn’t anywhere which meant she went to go see Drew. Penelope opened her phone as she ran back into the bedroom to get dressed. 

She dialed Drew’s number and put the phone to her ear.  _ “Hey, I’m glad you called—,”  _

Penelope shrugged to put her pants on. “Are you at the diner yet?” Penelope asked. 

_ “Uh, yeah. I’ve been here for about fifteen minutes. Are you on your way?”  _ Drew asked curiously. 

“Long story short,” she chuckled. “I’ve been seeing your sister,” she said and Drew fell silent. “And yes, Drew. I’m gay and that’s why I didn’t say anything to you when you said you were falling in love with you but that’s besides the point okay?” She said as she put her shirt on. “Josie found my phone and saw the message from you,” 

_ “No,”  _ Drew whispered.  _ “Please tell me you’re kidding? I told you she couldn’t find out I’m alive, Penelope!”  _

“I’m sorry I was in the shower and she decided to snoop through my phone! It’s your fault you texted me!” Penelope said roughly. 

_ “Maybe you shouldn’t have fucked my sister,”  _ he said. 

  
“Can we not do this right now? Get out of there before she gets there!” Penelope said before hanging up the phone and then sitting down on the bed and putting her heels back on. She didn’t have time to put an other shoes on and then she ran out of the room and out of the condo. 

Josie felt the tears running down her face as she was driving down to the diner. It's raining and it’s cold outside and that’s not good for her emotions either. She just needs to see him for herself. She needs to see her big brother and she needs to know why he did it. 

She saw her phone going off and Penelope’s name flashed across the screen — she felt her heart break even more. She didn’t want to answer so she let it ring until it went to voicemail and then she turned into the parking lot of the diner and saw only one car there. It was a black pick up truck and she quickly parked across the parking lot from it and while she was getting ready to get out. 

Her heart stopped when she saw a younger man, walking out of the diner with black hat, a beard and a pair of khakis and a rain jacket. It’s him. She let out a small cry before quickly getting out of the car and rushing over to him. Her heart is going at fifty miles per hour. The man opened the door and Josie quickly grabbed his shoulder. “Drew,” she said and when she looked into his eyes — it wasn’t him. “Oh,” Josie whispered. 

“Everything okay?” He asked. 

“Uh,” Josie stepped back. “I’m okay. Sorry. I thought you were my brother,” she apologized. The man gave her a nod before getting into his car and Josie took a step back and when the truck moved, Josie saw a man with a hoodie making his way over to the alley way. 

Josie quickly followed him. “Drew!” Josie yelled as they made it to the alley. The figure stopped and that’s when Josie’s heart stopped. “Drew?” She questioned softly this time but the figure didn’t turn around. “Drew, if it’s you please just turn around,” Josie cried as she rain hit her face and she just wanted to see her brother’s face. 

The figure tilted its head up but didn’t turn. “I just need to see that you’re okay,” she whispered next. Josie needed to know if the last three years of her life were a lie. If living without her brother and with the pain of him being dead was all a joke and that this entire time — he’s been right in front of her because she knows — she won’t be able to forgive herself if that is the case at all. “Drew?” She whispered. 

The figure turned and Josie’s heart froze and her eyes softened. Everything was a fucking lie. Drew’s blue eyes glowed in the rain and his hair covered his eyes after being soaked and his face was covered with a beard. He looked completely different. He looked broken. Josie let out a strong breath as she stumbled back slightly. She couldn’t believe that her older brother is right in front of her. 

Drew couldn’t believe how much his little sister had grown up either. He took his hood off his head and looked at his little sister with love and care but sadness and guilt filled his stomach when he saw her crying. “Oh my god,” Drew whispered as he looked at his baby sister. 

“You’re alive,” Josie whispered. 

“You’re so grown up,” he whispered back. 

Josie didn’t wait another second to throw herself into her brother's arms so she did. She ran to him and within four steps, she was jumping full into his arms. Drew caught her with ease as Josie buried her face in his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. Drew’s arms caught her around her waist and he shut his eyes and put his face in her neck. 

Josie let out a small cry as she hugged her older brother tightly. She didn’t want to let go. She didn’t want her brother to leave her anymore. She couldn’t stand the pain of the lie he prohibited and the lie that Penelope left on her either. She just wanted to stay in the arms of her big brother and never go back out into the world again. 

Josie put her hands on his shoulder and then dropped her feet to the ground but continued to hug him. Drew didn’t want her to find out he was alive. He is doing everything because he wants to protect her from the life that he got himself into. He wants to protect her from all of it but now with her figuring out that his death of staged — he’s going to have to work ten times harder to protect her. 

“How—,” Josie cries softly as she pulled away and put her hands to his face. “How—how is this pos-possible?” She stuttered as she stood there, eye to eye with her dead brother. She couldn’t possibly understand. “I saw you—I saw your brunt body—I don’t understand—,” Josie cried. 

“Josie,” Drew put his hands on her face and wiped the tears away. “I need you to listen to me okay? Everything will be clear soon enough but right now, we can’t be near each other. You have to go on and live your life like you were.” He said and Josie huffed in disbelief. “I know it seems vacuous of me and of Penelope to have not told you about this but you have to understand that you knowing about this really dangerous for you and for momma,” he said softer. 

Josie shook her head. “You can’t just expect me to go on with my life like this never happened, Drew. You can’t expect me to forget that my big brother is alive,” she said. 

Drew sighed. “I don’t expect that, okay? I just expect you to move on and not worry about where I am or what I’m doing,” he said softly and Josie didn’t want to believe it. “There is a lot that you don’t know okay? With mom, dad and the company, you have to understand why I’m doing what I’m doing and while no one can know I’m alive,” he said. 

“Drew, don’t do this,” she whispered. 

“I want you to go back to Penelope,” he said and Josie couldn’t help but huff, she isn’t too happy with Penelope. 

“She lied this entire time,” Josie whispered. 

Drew sighed. “Look at me, sweetheart,” he said as he turned her eyes towards him. “Penelope Park is the one person I trust your happiness with,” he said. “While having my little sister and my ex-crush dating might be weird, it makes sense,” he said and Josie didn’t say anything. “She didn’t lie because she wanted to hurt you or ruin your happiness, she lied because I needed her to,” he said. 

“That doesn’t get rid of the fact that she did,” Josie whispered softly. “I gave her m y heart and she stomped on it with this lie, Drew,” she added. 

Drew shook his head. “Don’t throw away this relationship because of this, Josette,” he said. “Penelope loves you and have been loved by her myself, I know that her love is the most powerful thing out there,” he added.

“I don’t know what to think,” Josie cried softly. 

  
“Think about how much pressure she was under,” Drew said. “Tell you and risk your safety or lie and see you happy and free without the burden of being in danger?” He said. “She was doing the right thing, Josie,” he added and caught a tear that fell from Josie’s eye. “She loves you so much,” he said. “And I don’t need to see you together to know that,” 

Josie let out a shaky sigh. “I don’t think I love her,” 

Drew chuckled sadly. “If you didn’t, baby sis. You wouldn’t be standing her with me, angry and upset at the fact that she broke your trust,” he said softer. Josie licked her lips and didn’t say anything. “While it’s your decision to figure out how you want to play this secret into your relationship with her, remember that we did this because we love you and we don’t want to see you get hurt,” he said. 

Josie stared at her brother softly. “It’s too late,” she whispered. “Because I was hurt the moment I found out that you were alive and the girl I have feelings for knew,” she said and Drew sighed as he dropped his hands. 

“We did it because we love you,” Drew whispered. 

“Breaking someone’s trust is like crumpling up a perfect piece of paper, Drew,” Josie started and Drew looked at her curiously. “You can smooth it over but it’s never going to be the same again,” she whispered. 

Drew sighed and shook his head. “You are so fucking stubborn,” he whispered and Josie crossed her arms over her chest with a stern expression on her face. “Look, Jo. I told you what I can and maybe later we can get together again and I’ll tell you more but for now — you’ve gotta forget that you ever saw me,” he said. 

“I can’t do that—,” 

“You have to!” Drew yelled and Josie felt her heart stop when he did. That was extremely loud too. “I have to protect you and I have to protect mom. I have to protect everyone I care about because that’s who I am and that’s why I’m on this earth so let me fucking do it,” he said angrily. 

Josie chuckled in disbelief— shaking her head. “You are such a fucking hypocrite,” she whispered and Drew sighed deeply. “You know you say you’re doing this to protect me from being hurt but did you think about how all this is actually hurting me?” She asked. Drew didn’t say anything. “God, you’re a dick,” she said as she walked away. 

Drew didn’t follow her — he just watched his baby sister walk to the end of the alley way and take a turn until she was out of his sight. He never meant to hurt her. He wanted to protect her. That’s all he wanted. “Fuck,” he cursed as he put his hoodie back on and then ran off until he found his truck on some random road doesn’t the street from the diner. He has to protect himself. He opened his phone and dialed a number before putting it to his ear. “Yeah, hey. We’ve got a problem,” he said softly. 

* * *

Josie couldn’t stop the tears from falling when she left her brother. She couldn’t believe that the two people she cares about the most in the world have been lying to her this entire time. Is she really that fucking clueless that it was easy for them to do it? What the hell is wrong with her? “Josie!” Josie turned quickly and saw Penelope rushing over to her in the rain. “I can explain!” Penelope pleaded. 

Josie shook her head and chuckled in disbelief as she rushed over to her car. “I don’t want to talk to you,” 

“Josie!” Penelope stopped her from opening the door and then forced her to turn around. “What was I supposed to do! I didn’t want you to get hurt!” 

“You did hurt me, Penelope!” Josie cries loudly. She didn’t care that it was early in the morning. The sun isn’t out because of the rain, so it’s a lot darker outside than normal so the beautiful color of Penelope’s green eyes are now dark but she isn’t so sure that’s because of the lightning. 

“Josie, please. Just see where I’m coming from,” Penelope cried. “I can’t lose you, okay?” She added. 

“You should’ve thought about that before you screwed me over with my own brother behind my back, Lieutenant,” Josie said as she stared into her eyes and Penelope was taken aback by her words. “I don’t give a fuck if you were protecting me from whatever the hell my brother got me into, I trusted you to be honest with me,” Josie cried hysterically. 

“Josie,” Penelope whispered, reaching to grab her hands but Josie pulled away quickly. Penelope sighed sadly. 

“To think I was actually falling in love with you,” Josie said and Penelope let out a small cry. “God, I’m so glad I never said those three words to you,” she whispered. 

Penelope stepped forward. “Don’t say that, Josie. Look, I’m sorry okay! I’m so fucking sorry but I didn’t even know about your brother until like a week ago, okay?” 

“You had a week, Penelope! One fucking week and you kept it from me — and we had sex!” She yelled and Penelope flinched at her words. “I trusted you to take that little bit of happiness and make it into something bigger and you ruined that the moment you decided to keep my brother being alive from me,” she whispered. 

Penelope bit down on her cheek. “I love you so much,” Penelope whispered softly. 

Josie huffed a laugh. “No, you don’t,” she whispered. 

“Jo,” Penelope said softly. 

  
“Don’t ever fucking talk to me again,” Josie grabbed the door handle of her car and hoped in. Penelope let the tears fall and Josie angrily turned the car on left the parking lot with a rush and Penelope stood there with her hands on her head and a small but desperate cry escaped her lips.   
  


“I’m sorry,” Penelope whispered. 

  
  



	15. See You, Kiss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Josie forgive Penelope?

“Josie! Please answer your phone. I’m sorry for not telling you about Drew, okay? He asked me not to,” Penelope says into her phone. Josie hasn’t been answering her phone calls and all Penelope has wanted for her to listen to her. “There is so much going on with your father’s company, well, Stephan’s company that you don’t know about and it’s all to make sure you’re safe,” she adds before taking a long sip of her wine — Hope sits there, legs crossed and a glass of wine in her hand. Penelope sighs. “I love you, Jojo,” she says and Hope sighs, sadly. 

  
Penelope hangs the phone up. “You know it’s okay to give her some space — she’s hurting,” Hope says. 

Penelope sits down on the closed chair. “I just want her to hear me out, Hope,” she groans. 

Hope sighs. “You broke her heart by not telling her that her brother is alive, Peez,” she says as she stands up and Penelope glares up at her. “So I will say it again, she has a right to be upset — give her time,” she adds before touching her shoulder and then walking away. 

* * *

** _21 missed calls: Pen_ **

Josie sighs as she shuts the door to her car and makes her way to the firehouse — glaring down at her phone. She hates avoiding her but she can’t help but be mad at her. She did the one thing she never thought she would — lied. She lied about her brother being dead — how can she not be mad at that? But she does miss her. Misses her a lot. 

“Hey Laughlin,” Tyler says and Josie gives him a weak smile. He jumps down from the ladder and walks over to with a furrowed brow. “You okay?” He asks. 

Josie nods her head. “Yeah,” she whispers. “I’ve got a lot going on with my—,” she finds it hard to find the right word. “Penelope,” she says. 

Tyler huffs a laugh, nodding his head. “I see — I’m guessing the date weekend didn’t go as planned?” He asks. 

Josie chuckles. “That’s an understatement,” she says and Tyler raises an eyebrow. “It was great at the beginning — I got to kiss her again, I got to hold her,” she says in and Tyler automatically knew that Penelope fucked up somehow and he hates it when his friend is hurt. “And then it turns out that she’s been lying to me this entire time,” she says. 

“ What’s your definition of lying though?” Tyler asks. 

Josie sighs. “She might love me, Tyler but she kept a secret from me — a secret that I had the right to know about and before you ask—,” she says as Tyler opens his mouth to respond. “It has to do with my brother and there isn’t much I can say other than the fact that he’s alive,” she says. 

Tyler’s eyes widen. “Your dead brother is alive?” 

Josie chuckles. “Apparently him faking his death has to do with him trying to protect me, whatever the fuck that means,” she says shaking her head in disbelief. “You know for three years I’ve been getting on myself about not being there for him enough and that mourning his death is stupid and all this time, he’s been alive and well,” she adds. 

“I’m sure he had his reasons,” he says. 

“And I wonder what Penelope’s was,” Josie whispers. 

“I bet you it was for the same reasons your brother did,” Tyler says and Josie glares up at him. “Look babe. I get why you’re angry okay. But the two of them love you. Their love might be different. Someone who loves you and then someone who is in love with you but it’s still love,” he says. 

“She lied to me,” she says, laughing. 

Tyler rolls his eyes. “Yeah, so you keep saying,” he chuckles. “But if we’re being honest — she lied for you,” 

“She didn’t tell me my brother was alive, Tyler and then had the nerve to still sleep with me. This isn’t something that I can forgive so fucking easily.” She says. 

“I’m not saying forgive her right now, what I’m saying is that you have to see where she’s coming from. The girl obviously loves you and if your brother said whatever is going on with him can hurt you — she would do whatever she could to make sure you’re safe,” he chuckled.

“Yeah well,” Josie chuckled. “Zero points,” 

* * *

Penelope exited the firehouse and made her way over to Drew’s truck which is fitting in with everything else. She looked around before hopping into the passenger side. Drew has a hat and sunglasses on. “It’s a little risky isn’t it? Being out in the public like this?” Penelope said, trying to warm up by putting her hands on front of the heater. 

“Have you spoken to Josie?” Drew asked. 

Penelope chuckled. “She won’t answer my texts or calls,” she said softly. “Trust me, Drew. If she wouldn’t answer me you would’ve been the first person to know,” she said. 

“You know what will happen if she tells—,” 

Penelope cut him off. “I know, okay. I know,” she said. “I don’t want her to get hurt either but you know your sister, she’s so fucking stubborn all the time that no one can really predict what the hell she’s going to do,” she added. 

Drew took his sunglasses off and sighed deeply before glaring at her with his blue eyes. “Penelope,” he whispered. She looked at him softly. “I know you love her okay? I know that this fight or whatever is going on between you is killing you right now but this is important, if Cross finds out she is the one that is alive—,” 

Penelope nodded. “I know,” she whispered. 

Drew leaned his head against his headrest before putting his sunglasses on. “I never wanted either one of you to find out about this,” he whispered. 

“She’s my girlfriend—,” Penelope said. “Well was on the verge of being my girlfriend — I had the right to now,” she said. “Even if you didn’t know that we were together,” 

“I wish you would’ve told me,” Drew said. 

“I didn’t know myself, Drew,” Penelope said. “And your sister she just — she brought something out in me that I didn’t know what hidden this entire time and it’s not my sexuality because I knew about that before I met your sister but it’s just — she brings out the real me,” she whispered. 

Drew nodded his head. “I get it, Pen,” he chuckled as he looked over at her, taking his glasses off again. His blue eyes shined with tears. “I miss you, I miss Josie, I miss my mom and I wish that all of this would end but I can stop until I find the guy responsible for this,” he said. 

Penelope nodded her head. “I know,” she whispered. “And I will be here for you, all the way,” she said. 

Drew smiled and nodded. “I know,” 

**Beep. All units advised. Abandoned warehouse fire. All units report — multiple people stick inside. **

Penelope sighed as she turned her radio down and then turned towards Drew. “I’ll talk to you later?” Drew nodded his head and Penelope leaned over and kissed his cheek before exiting the car and running over to the house and then hoping into the passenger side of the truck after getting her equipment on. 

“Where were you?” Kaleb asked. 

“No where,” Penelope said as she put her seatbelt on and then put her headset on. 

* * *

Josie was reading through the newspaper with a cup of coffee when she looked up at the television and sees what is going on. She drops her newspaper and squints her eyes. “What’s going on?” Josie asked as she stood up from the table and walked over to the couch. 

“Warehouse fire,” Alex said. 

Josie sat down on her couch arm and grabbed the remote form Alex and turned it up.  _ “Several people are already pronounced dead and the VFD and VPD are trying to figure out if this was indeed an accident or on purpose,”  _ the news reporter said.  _ “We caught up with Landon Kirby, a firefighter with a house 61,”  _ she said. 

Landon’s face popped up on the stage.  _ “As of right now — all we are focusing on is getting this fire out and everyone out of the safe and in the best condition as possible but from what it looks like — this was definitely not an accident but don’t hold me accountable for that information,”  _ he said and then left. Josie turned it off and then raised an eyebrow. 

“Why weren’t we called?” Josie asked. 

“We’re too far,” Alex said shrugging. 

“We should go help,” Josie said. 

Alex chuckled as he stood up from the couch, putting her hand on her shoulder. “We can’t do anything about this, kid. we have let the fellow houses do this,” he said. 

Josie sighed as she stared at the television screen. Alex leaves and Josie pulls out her phone and looks at the message from Penelope and she almost responds to them. Just to make sure that she’s okay but she also knows that she’s still pissed off at her. “Jo?” Someone whispered. 

Josie looked up and she sees the last person she expected to see. “Annie?” She whispered as she stood up. 

* * *

When Penelope and the rest of the squad pulled up to that fire she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. It was chaos. Penelope took her helmet off and looked at the building with her mouth wide open and her eyes widened. “Holy shit,” she heard Landon say softly. 

“ Okay!” Penelope turned towards her team. “Everyone get the long hose read, find a Hydrant somewhere because the water from the truck is definitely not going to be enough. Landon, I want you with me,” she said as she began to put her oxygen mask and helmet on. Landon did the same. There was the smell of burnt flesh and fresh blood the moment that Landon and Penelope entered the building. 

They could barely hear anything and their sight wasn’t too good either. Penelope looked around and there was literally nothing but flames. She couldn’t see any colors other than gray, black and red. “Fire department call out!” Penelope yelled out and there were too many screams that it was hard to make out. Penelope hasn’t never been in something like this before. It’s absolutely crazy. “Landon! Go East and I’ll go west!” She said and Landon gave her the thumbs up before making his way to the other side. 

Penelope looked around with her flashlight and all she saw were burnt up bodies. None of them were alive. She couldn’t believe it. It’s like everything was banished in this fire — even the homeless people living in here. “Fire department call out!” Penelope yelled out but this time the screams were silent — they weren’t there. Penelope glared around and she didn’t see anything reasonable to save. 

“Landon! We’re pulling out. Too much damage,” Penelope said and before she got a response there was a blast — Penelope ducked and she fell to the ground, hitting it hard and then she groaned when she realized it came from Landon’s side of the wing. “LANDON!” Penelope yelled. 

_ “Is everything alright in there?”  _ Alaric’s voice came from the walkie talkie.  _ “Park, Kirby!”  _ He said. Hope stood outside the building next to Alaric, nervously chewing her fingernails. Alaric waited and waited and there was nothing.  _ “Kirby! Park! Do you copy?”  _ Alaric started. 

Nothing but static. 

Hope felt herself tearing up. 

She can’t lose another person let alone two people at a time. Hope quivered her lips as there are no voices on the other side of the walkie.  _ “Penelope! Landon!”  _ Alaric said again. 

Then there was another blast, a large one. 

Hope covered her face and then looked at the building and saw it was in flames. Her eyes filled with water and she grabbed her walkie. “Landon?” She said freaking out. 

There was nothing. “Landon baby, answer me.” She cried but there was nothing. Alaric stared at her. Hope closed her eyes and the tears began to fall. 

“Please? Give me something, Penelope???” She cried out, putting her hand to her forehead as MG puts his hand on her shoulder. 

There was nothing but static on the other line and that broke Hope even more. They are not okay. Something is wrong. “Landon, baby! Please!!!!!” Hope yelled. 

_ Beep. “We’re okay!”  _ Penelope’s voice came through and Hope let out a sigh in happiness as everyone else started to clap.  _ “Landon’s got-got a laceration on his forehead possible a broken arm but he’s awake and responsive.”  _ Penelope said. Hope let out a shaky sigh before nodding her head. 

_ “I’m okay, _ ” Landon’s voice came through. “Owe,” he added and that made Hope chuckle slightly.  _ “I hate blood,”  _

“You're going to hate me when I kill you tonight for scaring me like that,” Hope responded. 

_ “No sex then?”  _

Everyone couldn’t help but laugh.

* * *

Josie sighed deeply as she opens the door to her room and steps in. It’s been a long ass day and she’s ready to get a shower and fall asleep. She sets her bag on her bench at the end of her bed and takes her jacket off before her phone goes off and she reaches into the pocket of her jacket and pulls it out and her heart stops when she sees the caller ID.

This girl can’t stop can she? 

** _Pen. _ **

Josie wanted so badly to answer but she has too much respect for herself to do that so she doesn’t. She just throws it on the bed and then walks over for her bathroom. She hears the phone go off again as she brushes her teeth and she rolls her eyes before spitting into the sink and then turns the shower on. She’s just ready to get some sleep. 

She hops onto the shower and let the warm water hit her face, her chest and washes all the dirt away before exiting and drying her hair with her towel. She drops the towel on the chair in the corner of the room before walking over to her bed and picking up her phone. There’s a voicemail from Penelope and it’s longer than normal. Her normal ones are I love you and blah blah blah. 

Josie raised an eyebrow as she opens her phone and then clicks the voicemail and puts the phone to her ear. There was a deep breath released before she started talking. _ “I know you’re not talking to me — and I know you’re probably not going to listen to this but I have to get this off my chest, Jojo. I can’t stand you not talking to me,”  _ Penelope states. Josie sits herself on the bed and then continues to listen.  _ “I was told not to say anything about what’s going on with Drew okay because these guys—the ones he got involved with are bad people, baby,”  _ she whispered. 

Josie sighs.  _ “I’m worried about you and I’m worried about him because you two and your family have been the only people on this fucking universe besides everyone at the firehouse that gave a damn about me,”  _ she chuckled.  _ “Drew was protecting you and I was trying to protect the girl that I love from getting hurt because if I lost you, Jojo. I wouldn’t know what the hell to do with my life,”  _ she cried. 

Penelope let out a heavy sigh.  _ “Something happened to me and landon today and before you freak out, we’re okay. I’m okay,”  _ she said and Josie felt relieved.  _ “It’s just made me think about how much life is precious life is and how much we can’t take advantage of it.”  _ She sniffed. 

There’s a moment of silence.  _ “I love you so much, baby,”  _ Penelope whispered and Josie didn’t even realize it until it happened but she was crying.  _ “I love you with everything fucking bone in my fucking body,”  _ she added. Josie wiped her tears and continued to listen.  _ “I’m going to be at that VFD Christmas party and I know all the houses are invited and if you come, I’d like to talk to you,” she continued. “See you, kiss you,” she said as she sniffed.  _

Josie sighed.  _ “Anyways,”  _ Penelope cleared her throat.  _ “I’ll see you soon, baby. I love you,”  _ and then the phone went dead and Josie tore it from her ear. Josie didn’t know what to think by that but what she does know is that she loves Penelope. Of course she does, she’d be stupid not to. 

Josie plugged her phone in and didn’t respond. She got dressed quickly and then went out into the living room where her guest was waiting. Josie smiled at her and crossed her arms over her chest. “I thought you hated me,” Annie said chuckling as she awkwardly stands there.

Josie shrugged. “I can never truly hate someone,” Annie and her stood there with a huge smile on their faces. Josie knew, she was going to regret this in the morning. 


	16. An Unexpected Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bang.

Josie handed her a cup of coffee— Annie gladly took it with a smile. “thank you for helping me go through all of this — I wasn’t sure if I was going to be able to do it all by myself,” she said as she sat herself on the couch and looked at the box of things in front of her. “Considering the circumstances,” she said with a smile.   
  


Annie nodded her head. “Of course,” she said. “What are we looking for exactly?” Annie asked as she began to look through one of the boxes. 

“With the knowledge of my brother being alive — I need to know what the hell he's gotten himself into,” she said. “So I guess look for bank statements, phone bills and stuff of that nature. Anything that looks suspicious,” she added. 

Annie nodded her head as she took out a few stacks of paper and leaned back in the chair. Josie took out a few photographs and smiled as she looked at them. They were of her and Drew when they were kids. She almost forgot that these pictures exist. She put the pictures aside and Annie pulled out a small notepad and then opened it. 

** _Stephan Laughlin’s company has taken so much from me. So much it’s unbelievable. My mom, my dad. Everything. _ **

“I think I found something.” Annie said as she leaned forward and Josie stood up and walked over to her and squatted down next to her and Annie held it out to her. “It looks like it’s someone’s thoughts or stories scribbled down into a piece of a paper. The handwriting doesn’t seem like a females so it’s definitely a male’s, is it Drew’s?” She asked. 

Josie grabbed the book from her and looked down at it. “No, he writes in mostly cursive,” she whispered as she reads it. “Why is this guy accusing my step dad of killing his parents? Stephan is literally the most caring guy I know,” she said. 

“According to this,” Annie handed her another file. “His company has been laundering money up and down the cost of California for ages now, before Stephan was CEO,” she added and that’s when Josie put two and two together.   
  


“That’s it,” Josie said and she quickly stood up and rushed over to the kitchen and searched through the drawers. Annie stood up and quickly followed her. “When Drew turned eighteen, Stephan gave him his pocket watch,” she said as she grabbed it and held it out towards her. “And then he died so Stephan said I could have it,” she added.   
  


“Okay, what does that have to do with anything?” Annie asked slightly confused as she grabbed it. 

Josie smiled. “Turn it around,” Annie looked at her quickly before turning it over and looking at the pattern. “And then look at my step dad’s logo,” she added as she pulled out a business card and handed it to Annie. “Whoever made that pocket watch or whoever gave it to Stephan, has to be the one either after the company or who is framing him to be the reason for their parents dying, they are using that symbol to send messages somehow,” 

“Or warnings,” Annie whispered. 

Josie nodded her head. “Exactly,” 

“But why would they be after you? You’re not even a Laughlin, not by blood anyways,” she mentioned. 

“Maybe whatever they have planned won’t work unless it’s only true Laughlin’s they are dealing with and since I’m not by blood, maybe they considered that I’m not loyal and they needed to get me out of the picture completely,” 

“The picture being—,” Annie started. 

“The company,” Josie said. “They knew with my brother being a firefighter and then his “death” — I was the next best option but before they found out I was a Saltzman and not a Laughlin, they tried Drew,” she added. 

“It doesn’t make sense on why they would go for you first though, didn't Drew say he left because he was protecting you? If they were after you from the beginning, why?” 

Josie shrugged. “I don’t know but we are getting somewhere and that’s all we can do — work and work and figuring out what else is happening,” she said. 

Annie nodded her head. “Okay, how about we get together tomorrow and do it?” She suggested. 

Josie shook her head. “I can’t tomorrow — there’s a Christmas party for the firehouses tomorrow and I promised my dad I’d go — despite everything going on with my brother and Penelope,” she stated. 

“You still not talking to her?” Annie asked. The night after Josie found out that Penelope had been lying to her — she drunkenly called Annie. In the need of a booty call really but Annie denied and they talked on the phone for hours though. She knew Josie was hurting. Josie looked at her with innocent eyes. “Look, Jo,” Annie started. “We were friends before we were together and I love you — that’s not going to change but I know you’re in love with Penelope so just tell me what you’re thinking and maybe I can be here for you,” 

“I don’t do well with liars, Annie, you know that? But I can’t help but be hurt more by her knowing she did it,” Josie said. 

Annie chuckled. “Yeah, babe. That’s what love does to you,” Josie chuckled back and shook her head. “You’re having a hard time admitting to yourself that you love her, aren't you?” 

“I’ve only known her three months,” Josie whispered. 

Annie laughed. “And? We’ve known each other for six months before we got engaged to be married,” she reminded her and Josie let out a small sigh. “Look, I see where you’re coming from but I also see where she’s coming from. She loves you and wanted to protect you. I would’ve done the exact same thing,” she added. 

“Why?” Josie snickered. 

“Because you’re worth it,” she said laughing. “When are you going to realize you’re worth it?” She asked. 

Josie didn’t know how to respond to that. She’s never been told that she’s worth it — by anyone. She’s never felt like she’s been worth it. She had a great life but she’s never felt it before. She’s never felt needed or wanted. 

“Do you want to come to the party with me?” Josie asked. 

* * *

Penelope set her bowl of pasta salad on the table and then pushed her perfectly curled hair out of the face before looking around the clubhouse. She really wants Josie to show up but she knows there’s a chance that she won’t show up. She knows she needs time apart from her but it’s been almost two weeks since they’ve seen each other. They haven’t even talked once, even texting. They used to text each other all the time. 

Landon walked over and picked up a piece of the pasta salad and popped it in his mouth. “You know, just because you’re in a sling doesn’t mean I won’t kick your ass,” Penelope said as she swatted his hand away. Landon couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“I know but you wouldn’t do it,” he said, leaning his butt against the table. “How are you feeling?” He said, motioning to the cut on her forehead. 

Penelope shrugged. “I’ve been hurt worse,” she said. “You’re the one that took the worst of it,” she said. 

“Plus side to this is that my beautiful girlfriend has been treating me like a freaking prince,” Landon said, smiling widely. “I haven’t had one night this week without having sex,” he added proudly. 

“I don’t need to know the details,” Penelope said kind of sadly. Landon knows that everything going on with Penelope and Josie is taking a toll on her more than she is letting on but there isn’t really anything he can do that will help other than ask questions. 

Landon nodded his head. “Noted,” he whispered. “So, are we going to talk about the fact that Andrew Laughlin is alive?” He asked and Penelope’s eyes widened a little bit and then she glared over at him. “I have to remind you that Hope tells me everything, it’s part of a healthy relationship,” he said. 

“You think you’re funny, don’t you?” Penelope rolled her eyes as she turned towards him. “Drew is going through something right now and staying dead is the best way to handle the situation,” Penelope explained. “And the girl of my dreams isn’t talking to me because of it and I’m regretting my decision when I decided to have sex with her because now—,” 

“You’re fully in?” Landon questioned and Penelope nodded her head. “Does she know that?” He asked. 

“She would if she listened to my thousands of messages that I left her but I have a feeling that she didn’t listen to any of them, especially the last one,” she whispered with disappointment. 

“Landon?” Landon turned and saw his girlfriend standing there — waving her over. “I need your help with something,” she added with a smile. 

Landon turned towards Penelope and then gave her a smile. “Duty calls, I’ll talk to you later,” he said before leaning in and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Penelope watched as he walked over to Hope and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Penelope wants to kiss Josie again. She misses her lips but she knows the chance of doing that anytime soon is small and she hates the thought of that. 

She grabbed a bottle of beer from the cooler, popped open the cap and then took a big sip of it before she turned towards the door and her eyes landed on the very girl she was thinking of. Josie walked in with her hair curled and up halfway — a leather jacket — jeans and a beautiful pair of red heels. Penelope dropped the hand with the beer bottle in her hand to her side and a small smile creeped on her face. 

She showed up. Josie took her jacket off and then handed it off to the doorman before turning and smiling. Penelope’s smile dropped from her face when she saw who she was smiling at. Annie handed her jacket off to the man as well before laughing at something Josie said. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Penelope felt her chest tighten and her eyes filled with water. She watched as Annie bumped her shoulder against Josie’s, laughing loudly. Does she not mean anything? 

She put her beer bottle to her mouth and drank the rest of it before slamming it down on the counter and then making her way over to Josie — someone grabbed underneath her arm and pulled her away. “Let go of me!” Penelope cried as she pulled her arm away from Hope’s grip. “I just need to talk to her,” she said. 

“Penelope,” Hope said in desperation. Penelope looked at her with her damp eyes. “You need to let her be for a little bit — you’re starting to worry me,” she said as she put her hand on her face. 

“Do you see who she showed up with? She’s trying to get to me—she’s trying to make me like this,” Penelope said stuttering slightly. Hope really did pity her. She didn’t know how to make her best friend feel better. She wanted to be there for her but Penelope is going crazy not being near this girl at all. 

“You’re letting her get to you, Pen.” Hope whispered. “Don’t let her get to you,” she added softly. 

“I just need to talk to her,” Penelope whispered. Penelope looked over Hope’s shoulder and saw Annie whisper something into Josie’s ear before heading something off to the side. Penelope pushed Hope aside. “I need to talk to her,” she whispered.   


“Penelope!” Hope shouted. 

Penelope turned the corner of every hallway in this clubhouse and couldn’t find which way that Annie went. She just needed to have a small talk with her. Penelope saw the door at the end of one of the hallways slightly open. She walked over to it slowly and swiftly before peeking through the door and sees Annie standing there with her back facing the door and her phone to her ear. “Annie. I need to talk to—,” and then as soon as Penelope opened the door. She felt a gun to her head — she quickly put her hands up.   
  


“Remember me?” A female voice asked. 

Penelope shut her eyes and sighed. “Brooke,” she whispered. “What the hell are you doing?” She whispered. 

“Turn around!” Brooke yelled. Penelope turned around slowly and then met face with Brooke who was holding a small pistol at her face. “You too!” She yelled at Annie. Annie turned around and Penelope could see that her hands were shaking. She didn’t know this was going to happen. 

“Brooke,” Penelope whispered. 

“Shut up!” Brooke yelled. Penelope flinched at her words and she shut her eyes and nodded softly. “I don’t need to hear your fucking voice — you understand me? I don’t need to hear you talk while I fucking kill you!” She yelled. 

“Why would you kill us? We haven’t done anything to you!” Annie yelled and that’s when Brooke put the gun towards her. Penelope flinched at that. Brooke let out a chuckle before scratching the back of her head. “We didn’t do anything,” she added softer this time. 

“No,” she whispered with a chuckle. “But your precious girlfriend did,” she added. 

Penelope’s eyes widened softly. “Josie?” 

“I haven’t been able to get to her,” Brooke smiled creepily. “I thought about it for a second,” she added as she circled around then with the gun still up at them. “If I cant hurt her physically for obvious reasons, how can I hurt her?” She asked and Penelope shut her eyes and let out a shaky sigh.

“Oh that’s right,” Brooke stood in front of Penelope and looked her right on the eyes. “Kill those she loves the most,” she said. “Her brother, her first love,” she said as she looked over at Annie who has tears. “And her last,” she added. 

Penelope looked her straight in the eyes. “But Drew isn’t dead — that’s why you’re doing this right? Because the fire you set three years ago, the fire that was supposed to kill Drew didn’t work so you’re here to kill us to get back at Josie, why? What did she do?” Penelope asked. 

Brooke wrapped her fingers around Penelope’s neck which makes her choke out some air. Annie let's put a cry and then Brooke puts the gun to Penelope’s forehead. “That bitch, she is the reason my dad, my mom and my brother are all dead. Her and her dad,” she whispered. 

“Alaric?” Annie whispered. “This entire time, Josie thought it had to do with Stephan but this entire time it was Alaric,” Annie said next and Brooke let out a chuckle. 

“Alaric?” Brooke chuckled. “You’re telling me that Alaric Saltzman is Josie’s dad?” She added. 

“Biological,” Penelope choked out. Brooke let out a chuckle in disbelief as she backed around and let go of Penelope’s neck. Penelope coughed and put her own hand to her neck. “Alaric Saltzman is Josie’s biological daughter, — she’s not a Laughlin by blood like Drew is,” she added.

Brooke rolled her eyes and put her hands to her head. “You’re wrong,” she said before pointing the gun back at her. “I know my research and my research is right okay? I’m never wrong! I’m never fucking wrong!” She whispered. 

“Why are you after Stephan and Drew?” Penelope asked. Brooke’s hand is shaking as she holding the gun at her. “You don’t want to kill anyone, Brooke. You’re just upset that your brother died in a fire you didn’t plant,” she said. 

“Don’t tell me what I feel!” Brooke cried as she cocked the gun and that’s when Penelope’s heart stops. “You don’t know me! No one knows me at all!!!” She yelled next. 

“Brooke, DONT!” Annie yelled. 

Brooke shook her head. “You worshiped Drew when he was around,” Brooke whispered. “And then you moved onto his sister, I always knew you were gay,” she added. “You weren’t kidding anyone with your relationship with Brandon. I saw right through you this entire time,” she added. Penelope swallowed hard and didn’t move a muscle. “I will kill you,” Brooke whispered next and Penelope shut her eyes. 

“Brooke,” Annie whispered. 

Brooke put her finger on the trigger. 

_ **BANG! ** _

“NO!!!” 

Josie and everyone else around the area heard the gunshot and the music stopped playing. Alaric looked around and everyone looked around too. “NO!!!!” A faint cry. 

Josie’s eyes widened. “That’s Annie’s voice.” Josie frantically looked around the area and didn’t spot her anywhere. “Annie!” Josie yelled and then the double doors open and all eyes fell onto the entrance way. Josie’s heart stopped. “Oh my god,” Josie whispered.   
  


Annie’s hands are filled with blood and her eyes are filled with tears. “She shot her,” Annie whispered. “Brooke shot Penelope,” she added.    
  


And that moment, Josie’s world went down hill. 


	17. When The Thought Of Losing Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope is shot, Josie’s scared: what happens next?

In a matter of seconds, Josie felt her life taking a turn for the worse — a turn for the worse, worse. “What?” Josie whispered as she stared at Annie’s bloody hands. 

“I’m sorry Josie. I couldn’t—,” Annie’s hands were shaking. Josie’s heart was beating rapidly. “I tried—I tried to stop—stop the blood from—from—,” she paused and Josie didn’t let her say anything else. 

She ran past her and down the hallway. “Penelope!” Josie yelled — she ran down every hallway and every door but she didn’t see her. She was already crying. “Penelope!” She yelled again and then she ran to the double doors that Penelope had just gone through. 

She in a million years never would’ve thought that she would walk into a situation like this. The girl that she loves, laying on the ground with blood coming from her chest. Josie let out a shaky sigh as she looked at Penelope stunned. 

She laid there, head off to the side and her hands covered in blood, she probably tried to stop the bleeding herself when Annie ran to get help. “Penelope,” Josie whispered before she quickly rushed over to her and slid onto her knees. “Penelope,” Josie cried out as she grabbed her face and held it steady — her eyes are closed. 

Everyone comes rushing in after them and Hope stared down at her motionless best friend. “Oh no,” she says. 

“Pen,” Josie whispered next. 

Penelope doesn’t move. Josie in normal circumstances would be able to dig right in and find a way to save this girl but looking at her face and seeing that it’s her — she can concentrate. It’s like her brain doesn’t function. All she can see is that the person she cares about isn’t moving. She hopes to god that she’s alive. “Baby, open your eyes,” she said as her hands creased Penelope’s face. Penelope doesn’t open her eyes at all — her mouth is slightly parted. “Penelope, open your eyes,” she whispered. 

“I have a medical bag in the back of my car, can you go get it for me?” Hope asked her boyfriend and Landon nodded her head. Someone had already dialed 911. Hope rushed over to Pen and kneeled down in front of her. “Chief, do you have a pocket knife?” Hope asked as she took her jacket off. 

Alaric rushed over to her as he grabbed his pocket knife from his belt and handed it to her. He always keeps it on him. Hope grabbed it and then carefully opened up Penelope’s shirt to get a closer look at the wound. Josie stayed where she was, trying to get Penelope to wake up. “I don’t understand why she isn’t responding,” Josie said. 

“She was shot, Jo. Give her some credit,” Hope said as she grabbed her jacket and used it as a tool while applying pressure. Landon came running into the room with the medical bag and he quickly handed it to Hope. “I’m going to need someone’s help,” Hope looked around. 

Josie sniffed. “I can—can,” she stuttered. 

Hope chuckled and looked up at her as she went through her medical bag. “No offense, babe but you are not in the shape to doing any medical stuff at the moment and we’re in a room filled with medically licensed EMTs so let them help me and you sit there, holding your girl’s hand until the ambulance gets here,” she said. 

Josie looked down at Penelope and tears fell. One of the EMTs from the crowd walked over and started to help Hope out as much as she could and Josie moved so Peneope’s head was resting on her lap and she was kissing her forehead several times. “She’s probably going to need a chest tube,” the EMT said to Hope as she grabbed one from the medical bag. Josie couldn’t look at them working on her, it would freak her out too much. 

“You shouldn’t have followed her,” Josie whispered against Penelope’s forehead, tightening her grip on her. “You shouldn’t just walk over to me and talk to me. I was ready to talk to you,” she added next — she wasn’t sure if she was actually ready but she is trying to convince herself she was because then this wouldn’t have happened. “You’re so strong Penelope, open your eyes, tell me you’re okay,” 

Josie heard them enter the chest tube and that almost made her throw up. She usually doesn’t but when it comes to the tube going into her chest and not some random person who was hurt, it makes her sick thinking about it. Hope had to put the oxygen mask on Penelope’s face so Josie had to sit up slightly. Hope put the mask on her face and then rested her head back onto Josie’s lap and started the machine up. It’s lucky that Hope keeps all of this in her car just in case, she’s able to get all of this from her dad. 

Josie’s hand falls to her chest and she doesn’t care about the blood, she just wants to listen and make sure she has a heartbeat which she feels against her hand. She kissed her forehead again before resting hers against it. “You’re okay, you’re okay,” Josie whispered against her cheek. Hope looked at Josie as she continued to clean Penelope up. These two girls have been so hesitant with their relationship that the moment they realize that it’s real is when one of them might not make it out of it. Crazy to think. 

The sound of sirens fill the air and that’s when they knew there was a chance that Penelope is going to make it. She had to make it. The crowd of people moved out of the way for the paramedics to come through with the stretcher. Josie didn’t want to let Penelope go but she knew she had to if she wanted to have a chance to tell her how much she loves her herself. One of the male paramedics got all the information that Hope gathered while the other got Penelope ready for transport. “What’s her blood type?” He asked Josie and Josie looked at him. 

She knows this. “O negative,” she whispered. 

He nodded his head before putting a hand on her shoulder. “We’re going to do everything we can to save your girlfriend okay?” He said. 

Josie didn’t even correct him. She knew Penelope wasn’t her girlfriend but that doesn’t mean after this, she won’t be. She watched as the paramedics put her on the stretcher and Hope helped her stand up. She was covered in Penelope’s blood but she didn’t care. “Can I ride with her?” Josie asked. 

“Uh, we can’t allow that ma’am,” he said. Josie knew that. In an emergency case like this where they aren’t sure if she’ll code in the truck or bleed out more, the only people allowed in the back is a paramedic which she technically is but she’s also close to the victim so she can’t. “We’re taking her to the university hospital, you can see her there,” he added. 

Josie started to break. “Jo, I’ll drive you,” Hope said, putting her hand on her back and trying to calm her down. She watched as the men pushed Penelope out of the room. “Hey, she’s going to be fine, the bullet didn’t hit anything important. She’ll need surgery but she’ll be okay,” Hope said. 

“I told her I hated her,” Josie said. 

Hope shook her head. “Hey, look at me,” Hope turned Josie to look at her and she could see the fear in the taller girl’s eyes. “Penelope is going to be fine, she’s strong and her love for you will allow her to find her way back to you. But you my beautiful former partner have to be strong for your girl okay? Don’t let the fear of losing people you love get in the way of being there for her through this because she’s not going to die. She will be fine,” she said. “Repeat that,” 

“She will be fine,” Josie said. 

Hope nodded her head. “She’ll be fine,” Hope touched her face. “Let’s get into the car and go to the hospital so we get there when she does,” she said. 

As Hope drove to the hospital, Josie stared out the window at the rain. Her eyes were in pain from all the tears and her throat burned from holding back her tears. She knows the moment she hears Penelope’s voice again — she’ll break and when that time comes, she will but for now. She has to be strong. She’s gotta be strong for Penelope and for herself because all the pain will be worth it in the end. 

Hope pulled into the parking lot and parked in the first parking spot she saw and Josie didn’t hesitate to exit the car and run to the entrance. Hope quickly followed behind her as Josie rushed to the front desk. “Uh-I’m looking for Penelope Park, she was just rushed in by an ambulance, she was shot in the chest,” Josie said. 

The receptionist looked at her with rudeness before typing away at her computer. “She’s being admitted to surgery. Should take a couple of hours,” she said. 

“Are her numbers okay? Is she stable?” Josie asked. 

“Unless your family ma’am, I can’t disclose any of that,” 

“She’s my girlfriend, please just tell me,” Josie said rudely and that’s when Hope stepped up. 

“I’m sorry, what she meant was, is she okay?” Hope asked as she grabbed Josie’s shoulders and pulled her away before she hurt anyone not on purpose. 

The nurse rolled her eyes before looking at the computer screen. “It says here that she coded in the ambulance but they were able to get her back and now she’s being rushed to the OR for a bullet wound to the chest. They aren’t sure what the damage but it looks like a fragment of the bullet hit the side of her heart,” she said. 

Josie’s heart broke at the sound of that — she pushed away from Hope, walking away with her hands on her head and her eyes shut — trying to stop herself from crying. Hope thanks the nurse turning around and looking at Josie. “Jo, sit down,” Hope said. She could see she was about to either fall the ground or pass out and she doesn’t want either of those things to happen. She grabbed her shoulders and put her down in the closest free chair. “I’m going to go get you something to drink,” Hope said before walking off. 

She coded which meant her heart stopped. Penelope’s beautiful heart stopped. That breaks Josie’s. The thought of losing Penelope could kill her. She would die from a broken heart and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Josie’s leg shakes roughly as Hope walked back over with a cup of water. “Drink this,” Hope ordered her to as Josie grabbed the cup with her shaky hand and did so. Hope rubbed her hands up and down her back as she drank the water. 

“Her heart stopped,” Josie whispered. 

“It’s back up again, Josie,” Hope said. 

“Do you think she’s suffering?” Josie asked. 

Hope sighed and shrugged. “I’m not sure, but all I know is that she’s in the hand of some amazing doctors.” She said. “And I know how strong her heart is and she’ll make it through but we have to sit her and be positive because that’s the strength she needs to get through as well,” 

“I never got to tell her I love her,” Josie cried. 

Hope sighed and pulled her into a side hug. “She knows you do, okay? And you will get to tell her in person when she wakes up because she’s going to. She’s going to wake up,” 

“Josie,” Josie looked up and so did Hope. Josie’s face softened. What is he doing here? Drew takes his good off his head and Hope’s eyes widened. Josie wasn’t expecting her brother to show up. He’s still in danger with everything going on unless…. ”I had to come see you.” He said. 

Josie nodded her head and started to cry as she stood up and jumped into her brother’s arms. Josie broke. She couldn’t keep anything in anymore. Penelope in the hospital and her brother being alive. It’s hard to think that all these emotions that she’s been hiding are finally being brought out. She’s rarely gotten to a point in her life where she’s okay with doing that and it feels amazing. 

Drew sighed in relief as he hugged his sister tightly. “They caught her, the person who is responsible for all of this which means I can come home,” Drew said into ear and JoIe responds with tightening her grip around him. They can finally be a family again. This is all she ever wanted. 

She needs a family. And she has one. 

Her mom, Drew, everyone at the fire houses and most importantly, she has Penelope. She knows that now. 

**

After three hours of waiting and her sleeping on her brother’s shoulder, people started to come. It was shocking to everyone to see Drew there but they all gave him hugs and he explained everything. Josie just stayed away with her hand on her head and tears in her eyes. Her girl needs to be okay, she can’t live without her. Drew got up to go somewhere and Josie was left alone. 

She was so out of it she didn’t even realize the people who were there. She saw someone’s torso in front of her and when she looked up she saw Penelope’s Aunt Rose, she remembers her from the way Penelope talks about her. She didn’t think she was still in town. Rose was beautiful, she looked a lot like Penelope. It’s crazy to even look at her. She looked up at her with a soft smile. “You must be Josie,” Rose said as she sat herself down next to her, crossing her legs. 

Josie sat up and nodded her head. “Yes ma’am,” she whispered as she looked at her cautiously. 

Rose chuckled, waving her hand. “Just Rose, no need for the ma’am or Mrs.” she said as she smiled at the tall brunette. Josie knew Penelope talked about her to her family but she isn’t sure what she said to her. “You know my niece told me how unbelievably stunning you were,” Rose said. “And she wasn’t lying,” she added and Josie smiled softly. 

“You two looks alike,” Josie mentioned. 

Rose nodded her head. “Yup, that’s very much true. Some people would say she looks more like me than her own mother but Abigail was beautiful and had the raven hair and green eyes just like Penelope does,” she added. 

“Penelope never talked about her,” Josie said. 

“The sounds about right,” Rose nodded her head and she noticed Josie playing around with the hair tie on her wrist, picking at it letting it hit her wrist. “I’ve heard a lot about you, Josie,” Rose said, grabbing her hand and stopping her from playing with the hair tie. “How brilliantly bright you are,” Josie felt herself tearing up. “How courageous you are and how dedicated you are to your work,” she added. 

“Yeah well I don’t feel any of those things right now,” Josie mumbled as a tear escaped her eye. She hates crying but when she’s upset or angry. It happens and she’s both of those things right now. Upset about what happened to Penelope and angry at herself for letting it happen. 

Rose laughed. “My niece wouldn’t want you sitting here, shedding any tears on her behalf, sweetheart,” she said as she reached over and grabbed a hold of her hand. Josie looked straight ahead and didn’t respond. “She would want you to know that she will make it through this because she has something on the other side of waiting for her and that’s you,” she said next, giving her hand a squeeze. 

“We had a fight,” Josie muttered. “I yelled at her and I told her that I was happy I didn’t tell her I love her but now I’m beginning to realize that it was probably one of the worst mistakes of my entire life,” Josie chuckled. 

“She knows you love her,” Rose said. 

Josie shrugged. “It’s not the same as her hearing me say it because she said it to me and I screamed at her and told her that I couldn’t trust her anymore,” she added with a cry.

“One thing I’ve learned about love sweetheart is that if you don’t have at least one fight within your relationship, the relationship isn’t healthy,” she said. Josie wiped underneath her eyes and swallowed hard. Rose noticed the blood on her hands. “You should go home and clean up,” Rose suggested. 

Josie shook her head. “I’m not leaving until she wakes up,” she said, shaking her head roughly. “I’m not leaving her side ever again,” she added in a whisper. 

“But if you’re covered in her blood when you see her, how do you think that will make her feel?” Rose asked. 

Josie looked down at her blood covered hands and shut her eyes before taking a deep breath in and releasing it. She knew she was right but she didn’t want to listen. She didn’t want to go home and shower and then miss Penelope waking up. She wants to be the first person to see her. She wants to hold her, hug her and kiss her and apologize to her for every fucking bad thing she’s ever done. 

“Josie,” Josie looked up and Hope was standing a few feet in front of her holding Landon’s hand. “I’m going to go home and shower and stuff, you should come,” she said. 

“I can’t leave—,” 

“Honey,” Alaric charmed in, standing up from his seat and then walking over to bend down in front of her. “I know you’re scared and worried for her but you need to go and clean the blood off of you before it stains.” He said. “I’m not going anywhere, Rose isn’t going anywhere. If she wakes up, I will call you,” he said. “Go home and shower,” he added. 

Josie looked up at her best friend and her boyfriend — Hope was covered in blood too. “Can I come to your apartment?” Josie whispered to Hope. 

Hope nodded her head. “Of course,” 

Josie took a deep breath in before giving Rose’s hand a squeeze and then standing up — her legs felt wobbling and her dad quickly caught her. “Hey,” Alaric whispered. 

“I’m okay,” Josie whispered. “I just haven’t stood up in a long time and my legs are a little wobbling. “I’m fine, daddy. I just need to walk it off.” She said and Alaric looked at her with hesitation but she gave him a soft smile and nod. He took a deep breath in before nodding his head and letting her go. Landon was a gentleman and held out his arm for her. Josie looped hers with his and they walked towards the exit. Josie prays to god that Penelope doesn’t wake up. She needs to be here when it happens. She needs to say she loves her. 

***

Josie looked at herself in the mirror as she ran her fingers through her wet locks. It took thirty minutes trying to get all of the blood off her hands but that’s mostly because she was shaking the entire time. Hope took the shower first because she didn’t need as long and she knew Josie would need to stand in there and think for a little bit so she let her. 

Everytime that Josie shuts her eyes she sees Penelope lying there motionless with blood covering her outfit. She doesn’t know how she’s going to get a full night of sleep after today but Hope said she could stay in the spare bedroom so she doesn’t have to drive back to the city. Hope and Landon were in the living room watching a movie when Josie came down the steps all dressed and everything. 

Hope paused the move and looked at her, confused. “Jo, where are you going?” She asked. 

“To the hospital,” Josie said, pulling out her phone to call and cab. “She could be awake,” she said. 

Hope sighed as she stood up and grabbed the phone from her. “Your dad said he will call you when she wakes up — you come and watch a movie with us,” she said. 

“Hope, I have to go see her,” Josie said. 

“Jo, there’s nothing you can do at the moment. Look I know that you miss her and stuff but she is in a coma at the moment. You can’t do anything for her but live and wait until she wakes up,” she said. 

“But—,” 

“I’m not giving you a choice, Jo. It’s not healthy for you to spend your entire time until she wakes up at that hospital so please sit down before I force you to,” she said. 

“What about when Landon was in the hospital for the roof accident? You were there for him,” Josie mentioned. 

“He was there for twelve hours, Josie. We don’t know how long Penelope is going to be there,” Hope chuckled in disbelief. “Look I love you and your love for Penelope is beautiful but please sit down and watch a movie with us and then you can go upstairs, sleep and see her tomorrow,” she said next as she motioned to the couch. 

Josie let out a sigh as Landon patted the spot next to him. “It will be the only time two girls are close to me,” he joked which made Josie chuckle slightly before she stumbled over and plopped down next to him. Landon is one of Penelope’s closest friends and he’s become one of hers too. She leaned her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her. “She’s going to be okay,” Landon said looking at her. 

Josie smiled and nodded her head. “God I hope so,” 

Hope smiled at them two. “I’m going to go order and pizza.” She said before leaning down giving her boyfriend a kiss on the lips and then kissing Josie’s forehead. 

Josie groaned. “I didn’t need Landon’s saliva!” 

“There wasn’t any tongue,” Landon said. 

Hope smirked as she leaned down and this time — they kissed with tongue. “UGH!” Josie groaned in disgust at the sound before Hope pulled away and pulled at his lip. “You straight people are disgusting,” she added. 

Hope winked at her and then left for the kitchen. There was a moment of silence between Landon and Josie. “So when are you going to propose?” Josie asked him. Landon looked down at her with a shocked expression. “Penelope told me you were thinking of proposing — before everything happened between us obviously,” she said 

Landon shrugged. “I don’t know — I have the ring but it’s just creating an open hole in my underwear drawer.” He said, “I just don’t think she’s ready for that whole thing yet.” 

Josie chuckled. “Why do you say that? She obviously loves you,” she said, picking at her nails. 

“I don’t know,” Landon whispered. “I’ve just never been in a relationship with a girl like her before, Jo,” he said. “I’ve always been kind of like a loner my entire life and when I joined the fire department, I don’t know — everyone around me became family and then I met Hope and she was amazing. Stunning, obviously but she was with Zach,” he said. “And I didn’t think I’d ever get my chance but the only reason I did was because her first choice died,” he added. 

“Think about it this way,” Josie said. “Penelope wasn’t my first choice,” she mentioned and Landon nodded his head. “But sometimes your first choice isn’t always the best. Sometimes it’s your second or your third or even your last, but you got to remember that despite what happened in the past — Hope chose you in the end,” she said. 

Landon let out a chuckle before shaking his head. “Yeah I don’t know why,” he added. 

“You’re a great guy, Landon,” Josie said. “I mean it. You’re a great friend to me and to Penelope, a fucking amazing boyfriend to Hope before you two were even together.” She let out a laugh and Landon did too. “You’re meant to be together so please don’t doubt yourself,” she added. 

Landon nodded his head. “Thank you,” he said and as soon as he did, Hope came walking into the living room with three beers. It’s like she read their minds. 

Hope sat down on her knees on the couch next to her boyfriend with a sigh. “This is for the long as we've had,” she said with a smile as she handed the beers off. Josie isn’t a big beer drinker but she needs this. She took a sip. “What were you two talking about?” She asked. 

Landon’s hand rested on his thigh as hers rested on his. He looked over at Josie and smiled. “That’s between us,” he said and Hope raised an eyebrow at him as he took a sip of his beer and Josie did too. 

Hope huffed. “I see how it is,” 

Landon smiled sweetly as his girlfriend. He licked his lips. “I was just telling her how much I love you,” he said. 

Hope choked on her beer when he said that. He hasn’t said it yet. Josie chuckled. “Oh my god,” Hope said wiping her chin and Landon chuckled as well. “I wasn’t expecting that,” she added coughing slightly. 

“Too soon?” He asked. 

Hope let out a chuckle as she looked over at him. She shook her head. “No absolutely not,” she said as she kissed him. “I love you too, Landon Kirby,” she added. While they kissed, Josie’s phone went off — she reached into her pocket as she took a sip of her beer. Her eyes widened and she choked on hers which caused Landon and Hope to pull away. “What?” Hope asked as she wiped her lip. 

“Penelope’s awake,” Josie said with happiness in her voice. She quickly stood up, finished her beer and then put the bottle on the table. “I gotta go,” she said, kissing both of their foreheads and heading towards the door. “Landon, remember what I talked about,” she added with a smile as she grabbed the door knob and left. 

“What did you talk about?” Hope asked. 

“Nothing, lets to the baby making method,” he said as he pushed her back on the couch. 

“You gotta make sex sound so weird,” Hope giggled. 

**** 

Josie has been waiting for this moment but she’s more than just nervous. She’s scared about this outcome. She doesn’t know what to expect, would Penelope be mad and push her away or would she be upset? She doesn’t know. Josie rushed into the hospital out of breath and headed towards the room where Penelope is held. She didn’t even ask anyone, her dad texted her the room number. 

She rushed down the hallway, brushing past nurses, doctors and guests to get to the love of her life. Penelope’s room was isolated from everyone so she felt safe. She rushed to the door and opened it. Drew was there and so was her dad and then: her green eyes shine in the light. She looked exhausted and drained but a smile creeped on her face as soon as she saw Josie. “Jojo,” she whispered. 

It was like she could breathe again. As soon as Josie heard her voice, she was fine. Alaric and Drew excused themselves as Josie walked over to Penelope’s bed and sat down in the chair next to it. “I thought you’d be here when I woke up,” Penelope whispered. 

Josie swallowed. “I was covered in blood,” she whispered and Penelope nodded her head. “I went to Hope and Landon’s and showered and stuff before coming here,” she said and Penelope licked her dry lips. “We weren’t sure if you were going to wake up anytime soon,” she added honestly. 

Penelope chuckled dryly. “And miss the party? Hell no,” Penelope joked, which made Josie smile. 

“I see that you’re sense of humor is still there — despite having a hole in your lung,” Josie whispered. 

Penelope looked her in the eyes. “I’m trying to distract you from bursting into tears,” she said honestly. Josie is holding it back. “But I can also see that crying might help with the pain of this entire situation,” she added. 

“I’m fine,” Josie said. 

Penelope tilted her head. “Jojo-,” 

“You know what, no I’m not fine,” Josie said, getting upset. “You could’ve died,” she said and Penelope just listened. “I was covered in your blood two hours ago, Penelope. My hands were so red that it was hard to even look at them. I was covered in your blood because you were shot,” she added and Penelope nodded her head. 

“I know,” Penelope said. 

Josie took a deep breath in and released, pinching the bridge of her nose carefully. “I’ve never been so scared of losing something in my entire life, Pen,” she whispered as she looked at the green eyed girl with tears. Penelope swallowed her tears as she looked at the younger girl. “I’m actually terrified of losing you, actually, I’m terrified of the thought of losing you,” she added. 

Josie was leaning against the bed, elbows next to Penelope’s arm. Penelope’s shaking hand lifted up and landed on her neck. “You know you love someone when the near thought of losing them fucking hurts,” she added. Penelope smiled softly as her thumb crossed over her cheek. “I love you,” Josie whispered. Josie couldn’t hold it anymore. “And I can’t go another day without you knowing that because I almost didn’t get the chance to tell you,” 

“Baby,” Penelope whispered. 

“I almost lost you,” she cried as she tilted her head towards the mattress. Penelope sighed as tears fell out of her eyes and she put her hand on the back of Josie’s head, running her fingers through her hair. She cried and cried and Penelope let her. She needed this. 

“I’m right here, baby,” Penelope whispered as the tears fell onto Josie’s cheeks. “I’m okay,” she added. “Come here,” she said weakly and Josie leaned up and they kissed. It was soft and delicate. But it was meaningful. Josie’s hands fall on her face and Penelope’s on hers. Josie kisses her three times before pulling back and resting her forehead on hers. 

Penelope licked her lips and smiled. “I love you too,” 

  
  



End file.
